Battle of the species
by Lovely Vero
Summary: In New-Orleans, an alliance between two unlikely supernatural men will force them to work together to battle a greater evil; with two women who hate to love them standing by their sides. (KLAROLINE - BONKAI)
1. The eyes of the tiger

**BATTLE OF THE SPECIES**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe of Season 6 - TVD crossing over to TO

 **Bonnie & Kai**

 **Caroline & Klaus**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 **Hi guys;**

FASTEN YOU SEATBELTS, this is a new story of mine, titled: **"** **Battle of the species",** that is also a crossover from my short BONKAI (Bonnie Bennett and Kai Parker) fiction, titled: **"Species"**. It will propel you into the heart of New-Orleans – Klaus's city/world. It's entirely my personal fantasy vision of a crossover between the series _**The Vampire Diaries**_ and its spin-off _**The Originals**_. It's also prior the trigger of feelings between Camille and Klaus; and Caroline is  ABSOLUTELY not pregnant with Alaric's twins.

In my honest opinion, and after analyzing to the end of the earth and back, both series; there is absolutely no need to get rid of any of the characters, even the less appreciated of many fandoms. I'll try to show, that it was entirely possible to make them fit into their own criteria, while creating an amazing crossover between both series.

 **I STRONGLY** (in bold and underlined) suggest to you, to take the time to go read the five chapters of the prior fiction **"Species",** for you to understand why Caroline left Mystic Falls and Stefan behind, and to have a better sense of what had happened between Bonnie and Kai. Kai, by the way; who was resurrected as visible entity, by its own powerful doing a few years later after his sister weeding, and who's now a hybrid.

For those who've been following my stories over the years, I'm about to reborn a favorite villain of mine, that I will never understood why Julie Plec never took the chance to bring that particular book character into one or both of the shows?

On these last words; I wish you a wild ride with this new story that will surely show you that it was indeed possible to create an amazing adventurous story, with depth for all characters involved.

* * *

" **The eyes of the tiger"**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _ **New-Orleans, Klaus's quarters…**_

 _The Spanish taxi driver eyed suspiciously the female passenger in the interior mirror. He had driven many strange personas in the street of New-Orleans over the years; has dealt with a few crazy ones, including: drunken husbands, drug dealers, abusers, prostitutes, and the list could certainly go on. But, the young metis beauty who was sitting on the backseat of his car, was certainly a first!_

 _Nothing wrong with her appearance per say; her long curly brown hair, and heart shape lips was granting his eyes a fair share of pleasure, in an esthetical point of view, if only he wouldn't take into consideration the two crying babies she was bringing with her._

 _Again, as a taxi driver, bringing mothers to their destinations were day to day events that presented nothing more than a boring routine to him; but this one was different, very different… The way she was twisting the handkerchief that she was holding in her hands, the redness in her eyes, the smell of fear he could sense by simply looking at her… All signs pointing into nothing more but a darkness he had never encounter in someone before this day. And he could also feel by instinct that she was not running away from an unfaithful husband, or one who was abusing her … No, she was running away from the devil himself!_

" _So, what did you tell me were the reasons that are brining you, and the little ones, to New-Orleans young lady?" He tried to make a verbal contact though conversation, once again. The first time had failed miserably._

" _I did not tell you the reasons of my presence in New-Orleans; and I don't believe I owe you any explanations." Bonnie replied, dryly; keeping her sight narrowed on the ancestral city. "I simply owe you the money for the ride."_

" _Hey? You know what, lady? I was just filling the empty space of time; no need to be impolite with me." He replied, pulling the palette of his cap over his eyes. Geez Louise!_

" _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry … You are right." Bonnie shook her head, ashamed by her own disrespectful behavior. The taxi driver wasn't responsible for any of her heartaches. He wasn't responsible or the reason she was forced to run away. And he wasn't responsible or the one who had brought Kai Parker into her life! "Please accept my apologies… And, I promise to tip you very well, for my impoliteness toward you."_

" _Nah…" The driver waved his right hand in a dismissive gesture, a wide smile reappearing on his lips. "I understand. You're a new mum and travelling with two small infants is certainly no picnic. And please, call me Fernando." He commented, addressing Bonnie a smile in the interior mirror._

" _Well, Fernando … it wasn't so bad after all; they slept the entire flight, granting me a bit of rest." Bonnie commented, with a smile; softly caressing both of their sleepy heads._

" _What are their names?" Fernando asked, curious._

" _Well, my little girl is named Elizabeth, and my boy is named Arthur." Bonnie replied, true proudness transpiring in her tone of voice._

" _And the father?" The driver took a chance asking._

" _He's out of our life… for good." Bonnie swallowed a big lump in her throat, lowering her head and sight down._

" _I'm sorry. But, they are still both beauties like their mother that is a sure thing." The driver commented, truthfully; making Bonnie uncomfortable by his sudden implied. "Oh, no, no … I didn't mean it that way, Senora. I'm happily married to my wife Sylvia, you know?" He raised his left hand to show his wedding ring. "My querida would kill me if she knew I was flirting with the customers … Even as beautiful as you are."_

" _Why did you chose a city such as New-Orleans as your home and not a more Spanish environment such a Miami?" Bonnie questioned politely; her sight lost in the architecture of the houses. "I don't want to pride, or make an ethnic wrong assumption, but this city is mostly French, no?"_

" _We have time on our hands, Senora. You're not priding or sticking your nose in my personal life. And you're right, this city is mostly French." He nodded, in agreement. "My wife has some French heritage, and she was offered a work opportunity in a shelter facility in the city; she's actually a graduated social worker." The taxi driver explained, proudly and briefly. "There's a cultural mix-match in this city that you'll certainly notice with time. Are you here for long?"_

" _I …" Bonnie started answering, only to realize that she had no idea for how long she'll stay in the city, or even if Klaus Mikaelson will offer her and the twins a shelter and protection of his own?_

" _It's o.k. Senora; it's not my business anyway." He nodded, with understanding. "I just hope you'll find some rest, a happy home and happiness in this new city."_

" _Are we almost there?" She asked, in a mix of excitement and fear._

" _I believe we just arrived! I'll get your suitcases." He stopped the car in front of a black iron fence; before stepping out to walk to reach the trunk._

 _Here she was … Or she should say: Here they were! In front of Klaus's Mikaelson quarters in New-Orleans… And only God knew how this would unfold?_

* * *

" _Hello?" Bonnie called several times, bags placed at her feet; while holding both of the twins' chairs. "Somebody is here?"_

 _She was standing in the middle of a large indoor veranda; a few staircases leading to the second level of this large colonial house._

" _Hi! What can I do for you?" She finally heard a feminine voice answered her; before seeing a very tall, blonde, thin woman going down the stairs._

" _Hi! I'm not sure I'm in the right place actually?" Bonnie replied, a shy smile plastered on her face. "I'm searching for someone."_

 _Freya had noticed the intrusion before actually showing herself to the stranger who had entered their private quarter's facility. After a few seconds of studying the young woman who was carrying two babies' chairs, she knew by instinct that she wouldn't be a threat to them… Though something about this metis woman had seemed off to her? She had felt something magical about her._

" _I'll be glad to help you. Who's that someone?" Freya asked, reaching Bonnie's standing position, a sincere smile plastered on her face._

" _His name is Klaus Mikaelson; am I at the right address?" Bonnie showed her the address written on a small piece of paper._

" _Well, yes you are; but why a girl such as yourself would want to meet my rotten brother?" Freya asked, surprised; with both raised eyebrows. "No disrespect intended by the way." She shook her head, before grabbing one of the babies' chairs. "Let me help you with that." She suggested, before dropping her load in a nearby outdoor sofa._

" _None taken." Bonnie replied, with a smile, before dropping the second chair on the same sofa. "I… I actually need his help." She confessed, shyly. "I'm sorry, where are my manners; I'm Bonnie Bennett, and old friend… Or I should maybe say an old acquaintance from Mystic Falls." She handed her right hand to the woman who had just presented herself as Klaus's sister? "And did I heard you right? You're his sister?"_

" _I'm Freya Mikaelson. And, yes unfortunately; the gods were not easy on me when they dropped this asshole on my lap!" Freya joked, rolling his eyes; while shaking Bonnie's hand in hers._

" _Well, I like you already." Bonnie replied, small laughter escaping her lips. "You seem quite comfortable around small infants, or am I mistaking?" She noticed her easiness around Arthur and Elizabeth._

" _Well, when you have one around; you can't do anything but falling in love with a child." Freya replied, evasively. "Let me call him?" She suggested to Bonnie. "Hey, Klaus … You have a visitor?"_

" _Freya, how many times do I need to tell you to not yell in my home?" The hybrid finally appeared in front of Bonnie's eyes._

" _Well, then how am I supposed to tell you that you have a visitor, dear brother?" Freya raised her head to look at the Original, who was standing on the balcony, behind the support of a rail guard._

" _Well, well, well … What have we here? Miss Bonnie Bennett; to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, a smirk raising the left side of his full lips._

 _In a matter of a few seconds he had used his vampire speed to rush by Bonnie's side._

" _Did something happened to Caroline? Is that why you're here?" He questioned, his sigh darkening, with worries filling his tone of voice._

" _Who the heck is Caroline?" Freya questioned, with a single shake of her head._

" _I should have known that this would happen!" Bonnie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest; a long sigh escaping her lips._

* * *

" _Are you sure they are safe?" Bonnie questioned for the hundreds of times; glancing behind her back, like she had miracle vision to see through walls._

 _She was now sitting in Klaus' study room, hands placed on her lap; while the twins had been put to rest in a nursery._

" _They are safe, and tucked in the nursery for their afternoon nap." Klaus repeated, for the tenth of times to reassure the mother._

" _Why would you have a nursery?" Bonnie questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Is there a child here?"_

" _You know what, Bonnie; I prefer if we would discuss your presence in New-Orleans and in my quarters." He smirked, taking a sitting position behind the imposing mahogany desk._

" _As you wish." Bonnie replied, her lips forming a thin line. It was taking all of her strength to not lash out at this asshole! She had never been a fan of the hybrid, but at the present moment she had no other choices but to play along with the excessive ego of his and his passion for power._

" _I presume you've rekindled your romance with the young Gilbert, and from this love, two spawns have seen the day?" Klaus mocked, openly; raising his boots on the desktop._

" _That is not of your damn business who the father is… And I am not about to share my personal life with you." Bonnie replied, under clenched teeth._

" _Or could it be that powerful warlock who terrorized Mystic Falls?" Klaus questioned, with much interests. "What was his name again? He was from a well-known coven? Locked into a prison world universe by his own father, right? Ah! Yes, I remember…Kai … Kai Parker!" He exclaimed, proudly; joining both hands under his chin, a sadistic smirk raising on his full lips._

" _Still not of your business." Bonnie added, all colors suddenly leaving her face. Damn he was too smart for his own good!_

" _And, yet … You're seeking my help, Bonnie Bennett? Or am I mistaking?" He questioned, shrugging. "What can I say; I like to keep myself informed of the supernatural world out there."_

" _Will we play this game for long?" Bonnie questioned, unimpressed._

" _It depends of your demands and, in return, what you could offer me in exchange." Klaus spread his cards on the table._

" _I should have known!" Bonnie raised herself on her two legs, before furiously grabbing her hand bag. "Don't bother standing up; I'll find the exit by myself."_

" _Sit down!" Klaus ordered the young witch, dryly._

 _She glimpse in his direction, before taking back her sitting position._

" _Why aren't we talking about the nursery?" Bonnie asked, perniciously._

" _What do you want to know?" Klaus shrugged, falsely uninterested by her tactics._

" _Who's the child?" Bonnie wondered, with a single shrug._

" _Mine." He responded, truthfully._

" _Is this a joke?" Bonnie responded, under clenched teeth. "You're technically dead, you can't father a child!"_

" _Your genitor did fathered yours? And wasn't he dead also? Decapitated by Damon Salvatore, or am I mistaking?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. "It's a shame really that I won't be able to meet the young Parker. He seems like someone that has more than one tricks in his magic hat, would you say?"_

" _And who's the girl who was stupid enough to have your child?" Bonnie questioned, more as deviation of the present subject, than a real interest._

" _The child was named "Hope"." He informed, dryly. "And the mother was a one night stand."_

" _No wonder." Bonnie rolled her eyes, unimpressed._

" _It wasn't that for you and young Parker, I suppose?" Klaus let a dry laughter escape his throat. "Was it love at first sight then?" He mocked more._

" _You want to help me or not?" Bonnie asked, her chin raised._

" _You're running away from him, aren't you?" Klaus came to the single conclusion possible._

" _I need shelter for me and the twins… I don't think he will ever think of finding me here." Bonnie responded, with a trembling voice. "If I have to do it; I will beg you for the sake of my children."_

 _Klaus sighed loudly; dropping his boots on the wooden floor, before raising on his legs to approach a nearby large chest that had the purpose of a bar._

" _Tell me something? This pregnancy… Was it wanted from your part?" Klaus questioned._

" _No." Bonnie shook her head, answering with her heart. "But, I love Arthur and Elizabeth with all my heart, all the same. He … He wanted to create a new kind of powerful magical children. I don't know the details."_

" _I'll give you the shelter you're seeking." Klaus finally agreed, filling a glass of ices and Scotch._

" _At what price?" Bonnie asked._

" _I'll tell you in due time. My family has encountered a few problems with ancient vampires, and it is possible that I'll need your magical power to … Let say to slow down their actions." Klaus gulped the entirety of his glass. "In the meantime, you and your children will have a shelter, food, and my protection. Agreed?"_

" _Agreed." Bonnie nodded to close the pact between them._

" _Nicklaus! Can you explain to me why two additional babies are sleeping in Hope's crib at the moment?" Elijah barged in the office, his sight dropping instantly on their guest. "Miss Bennett? To what do we owe the pleasure?"_

" _Elijah." Bonnie nodded as greeting._

" _Miss Bennett is seeking shelter from us, for her and her children. Therefore, I gave it to her." Klaus shrugged his shoulders, with a dismissive hand gesture; a smirk raising, once more, on his lips. "I'm good that way."_

" _I highly doubt it." Elijah responded, a sour expression plastered on his lips. "What did my brother ask from you in return, Miss Bennett?" He darted his narrowed sight on Klaus; while the hybrid rolled his eyes to the ceiling in annoyance._

" _Nothing at the moment." Bonnie responded, playing on both fields._

" _Mm … Maybe he's softening in his old age." Elijah crossed his arms in front of his chest; before turning his attention to their female guest. "I can reassure you that you are all welcomed in our home, for as long as you need it, regardless of the reasons."_

" _Thank you… Aren't you curious?" Bonnie thanked and wondered at the same time._

" _Your private life is none of my business, Miss Bennett." Elijah replied, honestly. "Regardless, your children are adorable… Twins I suppose?"_

" _Yes, they are. And, thank you again." Bonnie thanked the eldest, once more, before rising on her legs. "You should take valuable lessons from your brother." She commented, dryly; turning her attention toward Klaus._

" _One noble sibling in the family is all about I can take; my dear Bonnie." Klaus mocked._

" _I leave the both of you to your personal business." Bonnie added, before leaving the study room._

" _What is this really about?" Elijah took a sitting position in front of his brother; pulling on both sleeves of his impeccable blazer._

" _You remember hearing about this warlock, Kai Parker; who terrorized Mystic Falls?" Klaus questioned his brother; raising from his sitting position, once more, only to pour himself another drink. "You want one?"_

" _No thank you. And yes, I do remember the mention of that name. Wasn't he sent to a prison world, back in the past? His father was the leader of the coven; and to protect his people from Kai's bad actions, he locked his own son away. Kai Parker came back from that prison world with both Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore, who had themselves been locked inside this time zone. Unfortunately, he created a bloody carnage using his magic at his own sister and Alaric's Saltzman wedding. He was then killed by Damon Salvatore."_

" _Decapitated actually. But, I still wouldn't judge the young Parker too hastily without knowing both sides of the story." Klaus commented; a devious smile raising on his lips._

" _What does he have to do with Bonnie Bennett' presence inside the walls of our home?" Elijah shrugged, dumbfounded._

" _From "who" do you think the young Bennett is running from?" Klaus questioned, taking his sitting position back at his desk. "And who do you think is the father?"_

" _I should have known that you weren't offering shelter out of the goodness of your heart" The Original rolled his eyes. "So, he's alive?" He then exclaimed, with amazement. "But he was … Headless?"_

" _Yap." Klaus raised his glass in the air. "And wouldn't you want to have such magical power in our team to fight our enemies?" The hybrid grinned ever more._

" _For that he would need to know that the young Bennett and his children are here?" Elijah commented._

" _Elijah, brother … you man of little faith." Klaus sighed, loudly. "A man who was able to defeat death so many times, can certainly find his own flesh and blood and the mother of his own children … In this present case: Bonnie Bennett!"_

* * *

" _And… here we are again!" Fernando, the taxi driver commented, before making a final halt in front of a black iron fence door; in the heart of New-Orleans city._

" _Let me find my wallet and I'll pay you. Are you sure that I am at the right address?" Caroline Forbes asked, nervously and worryingly, before burying her hand in her crossover bag, in search of the said wallet._

" _Absolutely, this is the address you gave me." He nodded._

" _And why are you saying: Here we are again?" She asked, while pulling a few twenty dollars bills from her Louis Vuitton wallet. A gift from Stefan … Stefan Salvatore! He had said that his girl was deserving of the best Designer accessories… Suddenly the thought of him was distancing itself more and more … Like her relationship to him had never existed… But she knew better!_

" _This morning I dropped another young lady, as beautiful as yourself, at the same address." The Spanish man explained. "You weren't so different. She had her load of weight to carry with her also."_

 _Caroline raised an eyebrow suspiciously; before shaking her blond curls to push the jealousy thought away. Even if Klaus had a girlfriend, it wasn't her business… Or was it?_

" _Coincidence of the day I guess." She shrugged, burying the dollars in the man's hand._

" _Visiting an old friend in New-Orleans?" He asked, burying the bills in his own wallet._

" _Not exactly." Caroline shook her head._

" _And old boyfriend perhaps?" Ricardo gave the best second choice._

 _A light redness reached both of her cheeks before she could grab her beauty case and open the passenger door. Does screwing someone for many hours on a tree, ground, in the middle of leaves, in the wood, equal boyfriend material? No! More like a huge error!_

" _Let say an old acquaintance." She replied, with a smile._

" _That works too!" Ricardo commented, rushing outside to pull the suitcases from inside the trunk. "I'll leave them on the sidewalks if you don't mind… Lady; you carry a lot of extra weight with you." He took a few deep breaths to pull the extra heavy load out of his trunk._

" _I wasn't sure what I would need to dress myself in here." She shrugged her shoulders, careless._

" _Signora! This is the old United States of America, New-Orleans, not South Africa!" He commented; light laughter escaping his throat._

* * *

 _Marcel Gerard descended the stairs of Klaus's quarters after his "short" but "conclusive" meeting with Elijah Mikaelson; prior to assuring himself that he hadn't been followed or seen in the Devil' den by Tristan De Martel' men. It wasn't always easy to act as a double agent, but what other choices did he have at the present moment? Except maybe heading to his fight club for a few boxing exchanges with his faithful army of vampires._

" _ **Rising up, back on the street…Took my time, took my chances**_ _…" He sang the lyrics of this old fighting song, raising his head in surprise when a harmonious female voice continue the track._

" _ **When the distance, now I'm back on my feet**_ _…" The blonde sang in tune, a huge smile spreading on her lips._

" _ **Just a man and his will to survive**_ _…" Marcel gave a last lyrics sentence to accompany her. "Fan of Rocky Balboa?" He questioned, a smile spreading on his own full lips._

" _Oh … Rocky and probably all the 1980' movies." The bubbly blonde responded, happily. "And who could really forget …" She added, before shouting simultaneously with her new acquaintance. "Adrian!" They laughed for a few seconds, before catching their breaths back into their lungs._

" _I like a woman who knows her way around a boxing ring and old classic movies." Marcel raised a straight finger at her._

" _I think I'm way more a sucker for the romance in movies, than the fighting." She added; a light blush covering her milky complexion._

" _Well, that works too." Marcel concluded, crossing both arms in front of his bulged chest; slowly sliding his sight on her perfect silhouette and many suitcases placed by her feet. He had already sensed that she was a vampire; and not felt any threats from her presence. "Traveling light as I can see?"_

" _Oh … Well, let's just say that it isn't one of my talents." Caroline admitted, with a wince and an adorable shrug. "I always think that, maybe, I could have forgotten something; therefore I pack way more than necessary." She gave an added explanation. "I'm sorry, I'm retaining you on your way out while not even being sure that I am at the right place." She excused herself. "You see it's … I mean… I'm not used to travel. It's actually the first time that I left my hometown."_

" _And what place away from your hometown that this would or should be?" Marcel inquired, narrowing his sight on her._

" _Eh… I'm …" She blushed even more, before taking a deep breath to give herself courage. "I'm searching for Klaus Mikaelson' house, or can this be considered a house? Isn't it more a manor or a mansion?"_

" _I see your point." Marcel commented, small laughter escaping his lips. "And yes, you're at the right place." He nodded. "At least, let me give you a hand with your luggage."_

" _Oh, I wouldn't impose myself on you this way, I can drag them behind me like I did since the taxi driver dropped them on the sidewalk." She suggested._

" _Poor man." Marcel concluded, smiling; while grabbing her beauty case to direct his walk inside, only to drop it on the sofa in the indoor veranda. "You probably exhausted this driver with the excess weight!"_

" _Poor man, indeed." She concluded, with a laughter. "But where are my manners… I'm Caroline Forbes, and you are?" She handed her right hand before dropping her backpack on the same sofa._

" _Well, at the moment, I wouldn't be able to present myself to you, for security purposes." He replied, with a single wink. "I'm sure you understand."_

" _If I wasn't the understanding type, I would say yes, nonetheless." She replied, with a single wink herself. "But, I actually do understand."_

" _But, wait a second!" Marcel finally registered her name. "You're the "Caroline Forbes?" of Mystic Falls?" He exclaimed in surprise; rising after dropping another bag, only to straighten his upper body in a standing position._

" _I don't know if I should be flattered that you know of me, considering you're a stranger, or simply run for my dear life at the moment?" Caroline responded, with wide opened eyes._

" _We both know that there's no threat on your life, don't we?" Marcel whispered near Caroline's left ear. "You, being a vampire and all?"_

" _Well, I could say that same thing about you, could I?" Caroline raised both eyebrows in a comical way._

" _You certainly could." Marcel commented; a large smirk spreading, once more, on his lips. "I reassure you that all I've heard of you were good."_

" _So, I am at the right place then?" Caroline dropped herself on the sofa; her sight lost in front of her._

" _So you are." He reassured her._

" _Well, thank you … Person that I shouldn't know the name for security purposes." Caroline raised her head and sight to address Marcel a smile._

" _Just know that I'm an old acquaintance. And you're welcome. He's home by the way, you want me to get him?" Marcel inquired._

" _No … I …" Caroline tried to articulate; her mouth dried of saliva._

" _You need time to come face to face with the eyes of the tiger?" He finished her sentence, half serious._

" _Yes, something like that. It has been a while since … I mean … Since we've met for the last time." She shared her thoughts; nervously rubbing her hand together._

" _Oh I know about that all too well!" Marcel smirked._

" _What?" Caroline stared at him, suspiciously._

" _Nothing. Well, good luck; Miss Caroline Forbes." Marcel made a cordial reverence, before reprising his walk toward the exit of the veranda, equally reprising the lyrics of the song, under the muffled laughter of Caroline._

" _ **So many times, it happens too fast … You change your passion for glory … Don't lose the grip on the dreams of the past … You must fight just to keep them alive… It's the eyes of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight…"**_

* * *

" _Prepare a guest room to accommodate my new guest and her babies, would you?" Klaus gave his strict instructions to the Asian maid who was rushing on the interior balcony behind his rapid strolls. "Assure yourself that two additional cribs are bought and placed in the same bedroom."_

" _Yes, Master." The Asiatic maid nodded with respect, before turning on her heels to take care of the tasks at hands._

 _Klaus shook his head, eyes closed; grabbing the guardrail with both hands to regain a sense of reality; before reopening his eyes to a dream vision. That couldn't be true? Obviously, he had drank too much Scotch! He narrowed his eyes on the feminine silhouette sitting on one of the veranda' sofas, her long blond curls spread on her shoulders and back. Unfortunately, he couldn't see her face, but the silhouette could only belong to…_

" _Caroline?" He murmured to himself, a glimpse of hope perceived in the brightness of his eyes and in his voice._

 _The blonde suddenly raised her head and sight toward the guardrail; before meeting the fiery sight of her past lover._

" _Klaus." The female vampire exclaimed, an intense fire reaching her cheeks; only to promptly jump on her two feet a few seconds later, before scattering her surroundings to unexpectedly rushing toward the exit._

 _Caroline managed to grab the iron bars of the door, unlocking it a few seconds later; before jumping out of her skin when it was pushed back on its rail._

" _Caroline…" She heard the shallow whisper._

 _She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the hybrid' body piercing trough the clothes on her back, the warmth of his breath brushing the hair and the skin of her right earlobe; both of her hands grabbing the iron bars like her own survival depended on it._

" _It's really you, isn't it?" He added, with a single shake of his head; more as a true confirmation to himself._

" _Klaus, Let … Let me go, would you?" Caroline begged him to do; forbidding herself to turn her head to take a single look at him. That was way too dangerous! He was standing way too close! "Sorry, I have things to do, I need to leave."_

" _Why are you here? Are you in danger?" He questioned, frantically; raising his right hand to wink one lock of her hair around his finger; before forbidding himself of such gesture, only to lower it back near his tensed body. Touching her wasn't, perhaps, such a good idea after all._

" _No, no … I … It was a mistake… I mean, being here; it was obviously a mistake." She shook her head, swallowing a lump of nervousness down in her throat._

" _I kept my promise, Caroline." Klaus continued to murmur near her ear, grabbing two iron bars with his hands; arms stretched on each side of her head. "I kept my distance. I'm just wondering why you did not keep the one promise you made to yourself? After all, you're standing in my house, Love. Aren't I allowed to know why you're here?" He questioned, with a raised eyebrow._

 _Caroline bit the tender skin of her bottom lip, grabbing her courage by both hands to turn on herself to face him. They were standing now, face to face, their bodies at a mere inch of distance. She raised her sight in his; staring into his blue eyes for a few additional seconds._

" _I was in town and … And, I just thought that I would say: "hello, Klaus; I'm in town!" " She exclaimed, with a casual shrug. "One of your … Acquaintances… Well, he presented himself as such, told me that I could wait for you here, in the veranda, I mean; he didn't say his name. If I have known that I needed a formal invitation to show myself for a surprise visit; I would have written one." She added in a drier tone of voice._

" _You are now mastering the amount of bullshit that could come out of your beautiful mouth, to get your way out of a comprising situation, Caroline." He let a smirk raise the left side of his manly lips. "You've learned quite a lot since the last time we've met."_

" _It takes one to know one!" She raised both of her hands to push his body at arm length; to step away from his too dangerous and close proximity._

 _Huge error of judgement! The minute her palms felt both his warm skin and taut muscles underneath his shirt; she felt an intense fire set its root in her core._

 _To give herself much needed capacity in her legs, she walked, quickly regaining her standing position near the sofa, before grabbing her beauty case and luggage in her hands._

" _So, I've said "Hello", now I'm leaving!" She concluded, more to herself; than for the single soul constituting her audience._

" _Leaving so fast?" He mocked, with a muffled laugh._

" _Oh you know… Places to go, things to see." She replied, evasively._

" _Already bored with your relationship with the notorious Stefan Salvatore, as I can see?" Klaus approached, both arms crossed over his bulged chest; a huge grin spreading from corner to corner of his lips. "What other reasons would you scattering the world, away from Mystic Falls for the first time of your entire life, to end up at my doorstep, Love?"_

 _Caroline dropped all of her load at her feet, before closing both of her fists in anger, a loud sigh escaping her throat._

" _You know … Or course, you know about me and Stefan." She rolled her eyes, mostly annoyed. "And, you had to go there; you couldn't hold your piece for five minutes, could you?" She commented, under clenched teeth; turning on herself to face him, with both of her closed fists placed on each side of her hips._

" _Well, considering that you made me swear on my dear eternal life of keeping my distance from you and your hometown; because and I quote: You whooshed at sight of my face. I needed to find a way to keep me inform of the last gossips in Mystic Falls. This said, I can only assume that you're either in need of my protection or you want to rekindle our "hybrid-sex" in the wood; because you've broken up with your boyfriend? Could I be right?" He shrugged, gesturing with both of his hands; much pleasure plastered on his face._

 _The acute sound of her right palm hitting his left cheek resounded in the interior veranda. The hybrid slowly raised his right hand to his face; palping the redness of his cheek; a loud growl escaping his lips._

" _Oh dear, what did I do now? I'm so sorry … I … It's simply that … I've just overreacted to your imply." Caroline raised her right hand over her opened mouth expression._

" _It's quite alright, Love; considering it's entirely my fault. I've trespassed the boundaries you've set for us in the past. It seems I never learn. And more so, I still have this unwanted effect on you." Klaus commented. "And by your reaction, neither are the right answer, I presume?" He added, toneless. "My bad, I should have known better than presume that you've come to New-Orleans to see me. How stupid and foolish of me, really." He shrugged, falsely indifferent; before turning on his heels to reach the staircase. "Your friend Bonnie is upstairs, I should have come to that single conclusion of your presence here, the minute I saw you."_

" _No, that's not why I'm here … And, what?" Caroline exclaimed, in shock. "What do you mean my friend Bonnie is here? Klaus? Klaus!" She called his name, several times; stomping her feet on the concrete floor… But the hybrid had already disappeared from her sight._

* * *

" _Bonnie!" The cry ripped off the silence in loud echoes. "Bonnie Bennett… Come out from wherever you are?!" Kai Parker cried several times in a sadistic tone of voice; his dark sight rose on the balcony._

 _The bearded young man, all dressed in black, paced back and forth on the length of the interior veranda, dragging his army boots on the concrete pavement in an uncomfortable shrill noise._

" _You know, longer you wait to show yourself; greater the pleasure I'll have to torture you afterward." He continued his shouting; rolling a few coins in his right hand, as stress relief. "You also know that I'm not the patient type, and yet … You make me wait, Bonnie. You've been a very, very bad girl!"_

 _Bonnie glued her back on the upstairs wall of the corridor, eyes closed, with her heavy breaths raising her chest, in a frantic "up and down" tempo. She was hiding herself from Kai's eyes, but she could feel by instinct that he knew she was near… He could probably hear the beats of her heart… That jerk always knew! Worst come to worst, if he lured her into a captive hold, using his vampires speed to reach her, she could always scream from the top of her lungs to alert Klaus, Caroline, the staff, or any of the Mikaelson' family members. With his heretic actions and all his loud cries, the entire household must have been aware of his presence by now. And of that, she could only hope._

" _Where are the twins, Bonnie? I want them back… They are mine, you hear me… Mine!" he growled, unhappy. "Foolish girl! You think I'm so stupid to not figure out where you would find shelter? Mm? Where you would hide to run away from me? DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?" He yelled; the walls shaking by the intensity of his anger._

" _Sir? You can't be here, you need to leave!" An Asian maid appeared out of nowhere, pointing a finger in direction of the exit. "I'll call the master if you don't."_

" _Hey oh Bonnie; are you still here? Because, I think I just found a new toy to play with." Kai exclaimed, perniciously; before rushing in his vampire speed near the servant; only to grab the poor victim at the base of her neck. "What should I do with her now? Break her neck? Or maybe drinking her blood until she drops dead? Mm?"_

" _Kai, No!" Bonnie shouted, finally showing herself to his sight. "Please, listen to me… I'm getting out, you see… I'm out; and … I'm descending the stairs… Don't hurt her, Kai; please don't hurt her take me instead, O.K?" She slowly, stair by stair, began her descent._

" _Oh but I intend too!" He pushed the maid on the concrete pavement; a cry of fear escaping the maid's lungs, before she could fell unconscious, her head hitting the corner of a side table._

 _He reached Bonnie who was slowly approaching his standing position, before pushing her on the nearest sofa, into a lying position, both hands firmly wrap around her neck._

" _Where are the twins?" He demanded of her, under her loud chocking sounds. "I swear, if you're not telling me where my children are, I'll kill you!"_

 _In a matter of seconds, Kai felt his body being projected on the opposite wall of the veranda; Klaus's large right hand wrapped around his own neck; his body raising from the ground._

" _You lay a hand, one more time on her, and I swear I'll tear your heart out of your chest, and this time, mark my words, you'll be dead for good!" Klaus threaten the warlock, under clenched teeth. "Do you understand me, young Parker?"_

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this first chapter, titled: **"Eyes of the tiger"** from this new **"Battle of the species"** fiction, guys._

 _I know this present chapter was focusing more on the entrance of Bonnie' character (Bonkai) in this story; but because of the previous first Bonkai story titled: "Species", it was necessary for me to create the link between the two fictions. No worry, I will make Klaroline as equally important in the next ones to come._

 _Thanking in advance all the Bonkai shippers who've decided to continue the first "Species" story in this crossover one; and warmly welcoming the Klaroline shippers aboard, and perhaps a few of the Originals fans as well?_

 _I hope you appreciated this first installment, and that you will be with me for the followings chapters in the year to come?_

 _I am so excited with this new story, and I hope that you are as well?_

 ** _Much love to all of you;_**

 ** _Be happy and enjoy life to its fullest!_**

 ** _Lovely Vero_**


	2. Bohemian Rhapsody

**BATTLE OF THE SPECIES**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe of Season 6 - TVD crossing over to TO

 **Bonnie & Kai**

 **Caroline & Klaus**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

" **Bohemian Rhapsody"**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

" _Oh!" Camille O'Connell exclaimed, in surprise, coming to an abrupt halt over the threshold of the living room area of her apartment; Hope Mikaelson comfortably tugged in the safety of her arms._

" _Keep the light close, would you? I have this killer headache. Who would have guessed that vampires could actually suffer from a headache?" Elijah asked and commented, lying on the sofa; with his right forearm placed over his closed eyelids._

" _Well, of course! Who am I to keep the lights open in my own apartment, Elijah?" Camille rolled her eyes to the ceiling, lowering the toddler in a park, before taking a sitting position in an armchair, an open note book placed on her lap, a pen between two of her fingers. "No, wait! Thinking about it now; I sincerely need to object. What is it with this open door policy both, you and your brother, think you have, allowing yourselves to show up in my private quarter without announcing yourselves?" She spat._

" _Did you just call … Mm … How may I say it in a polite way not to offend you … You rather cozy, but small apartment as your private quarter?" Elijah let a smirk spread on his full lips. "Nicklaus is rubbing on you, Camille; and not in a good way." He let a muffled laughter escape his throat._

" _Well, I'm sorry if my rather small apartment, as you are mentioning it, is not reaching your standards of private quarter." She rolled her eyes more. "As for the rubbing part, it's totally the downside of my profession, I suppose." She shrugged, fatalistically._

" _Hope is here?" He opened one eye to glance at the infant; suddenly noticing her presence and her subtle giggling sound who had attracted his attention toward her crawling position in the park._

" _You perception on your present surroundings is quite remarkable, if I may say myself." Camille teased; a large smile stretching her pink lips._

" _Why is she here?" Elijah gave a deaf ear to her sarcasm, pointing a finger at his niece._

" _For what I could gather; her mother had an urgent matter to take care of, and Jackson is kept in the Bayou for the time being; so it's aunty Camille who's babysitting this sweet angel today." She informed, waving her right hand to Hope._

" _I wonder what urgent matter would force Hayley to leave Hope with you." He frowned; pinching the top of his nose._

" _Well, geez thank you …Really… I truly feel appreciated." Camille commented, wincing; a thin line closing her lips._

" _I didn't mean it that way, Camille." Elijah replied, with a loud sigh of exasperation. "She could have easily left her with Klaus, Freya or me? Why go to such extreme to leaving her with you, if not to keep her present "rendez-vous" a secret?" He questioned, out loud._

" _Are you always so nosy?" Camille arched an eyebrow._

" _Can you blame me?" Elijah rapidly glanced in her direction._

" _Is it something that you want me to put on the list, Elijah?" She questioned, seriously; the tip of her pen placed on her bottom lip._

" _What list are you talking about?" He narrowed his sight on the blonde female._

" _Well, you're lying on my sofa, I thought you wanted a session?" She commented, shrugging._

" _You thought I wanted what?" Elijah exclaimed, in shock; promptly jumping away from his lying position, at a few feet of distance of the sofa._

" _What else am I supposed to think? You were lying on my sofa, in my apartment, distress plastered on your face; with thoughts obviously messing with your mind." She rose on her feet, herself. "I wouldn't think less of you if you needed one, Elijah."_

" _You seriously thought that I was/am in need of psychological help?" He questioned, with wide opened yes; consternation plastered on his face. "It's the dumbest thing a person has ever said to me in my long life on this earth, Camille."_

" _This is a twisted question, isn't it?" She raised a straight finger toward his chest. "Because, there is no way that my answer will satisfy you. There is not a single answer that would "ever" reach your high standard, Elijah."_

" _That is completely foolish! I am not in need of your services." Elijah growled, unhappy; reaching the park to grab his niece._

" _Ok, got you – My bad!" She threw the bloc note and pen on the coffee table._

" _This said; I could seriously need an extra hand as a babysitter." He rectified his shot._

" _Geez! Thank you; now I feel truly welcome into your household." She commented, a sarcastic smile plastered on her luscious lips; both arms crossed over her chest._

" _I'm just saying that your presence could get handy with two additional supernatural babies in the mansion." He rolled his eyes; with much discouragement perceived in his voice._

" _What did you just say? Two more babies… What are you even talking about, Elijah?" Camille asked, in consternation; completely dumbfounded by his request._

" _Twins to be more precise; their mother's name is Bonnie Bennett. She's actually one of our past acquaintances from Mystic-Falls, a witch from the powerful line of Bennett' ancestors. She is seeking a shelter and protection." Elijah explained, rapidly._

" _And this Bonnie Bennett thought that seeking protection from your family while you're in the middle of a war against Tristan De Martel and his demented sister Aurora was a good idea?" Camille questioned, arching both eyebrows in awe._

" _It's really a matter of perspective, Camille." Elijah replied, raising his niece in the air to blow a raspberry on her belly; under her sudden burst of laughter. "It's like choosing the less evil option, between two."_

" _How can it even be a matter of perspective if you're in worst condition than when you were searching for safety to start with?" She shrugged, still confused. "Don't get me wrong; your family can grant shelter, and perhaps… sometimes…protection, but you can also bring a load of "shit" that no one wants!"_

" _Well, thank you; how truly poetic of you." Elijah grinned, amused. "You see; the twins' father is a powerful warlock, with psychopathic tendencies, from what used to be a well-known Gemini Coven. And before you ask; he killed them all. This said; he could actually be a good subject to lie on your sofa." He teased, gently._

" _Oh … How truly nice of you to bring me a new demented client; who could kill me in one of my session" Camille winced at the single thought._

" _It's the thought that count." He replied, mostly amused; tugging the toddler in the crook of his left arm. "So, I can only guess that miss Bennett needed protection from a powerful family that wouldn't back down in front of a … Well, an evil presence, for lack of better words."_

" _Put that way, it makes sense." Camille came to the mere conclusion; arms still crossed over her chest._

" _Now if only Nicklaus hadn't put the idea in his head that this warlock-slash-hybrid could actually become an ally in our war against Tristan and Aurora." Elijah sighed loudly._

" _Now, why am I not surprised? The perfect way to battle crazy people is, obviously, to find someone who's crazier." Camille commented, shaking her head in pure exasperation._

" _Well, give credit when and where it's due; I've heard crazier ideas coming from my brother' mouth." Elijah commented._

" _So, this Bonnie Bennett… I mean, was she a "personal" acquaintance of yours?" She questioned; a light redness filling her cheeks._

" _What you're actually asking is "if" Miss Bennett had a past relationship with my brother – Isn't it, Camille?" Elijah smirked."_

" _No, absolutely not… I was just wondering. Call it mere curiosity of my part." She turned on herself to hide her obvious discomfort; occupying herself by replacing a few cushions on the sofa._

" _You perfectly know by now the tendency Nicklaus seems to have in ruining any cordial relationship he could form with witches, do you?" Elijah replied as simple explanation; lowering Hope into her park._

" _I'll take it as a "no" then." Camille let a smile spread on her face._

" _He's very fond of you, Camille. I'm sure you must know that by now?" Elijah reassured the young woman._

" _I'm really not sure of anything… To this point; I simply know that sometimes I'm able to get pass through the walls he has built around him." She replied, with much honesty._

" _Just know that not many have managed this feat." He replied with sincerity and a single nod._

" _You want me to gather all of Hope' stuff for you to take her back to her father?" She questioned._

" _No, keep her." He blessed his niece's forehead of a last kiss, before turning on his heels to reach the entrance door. "I'll manage to get the information I'm seeking from Hayley's mouth."_

" _Elijah?" Camille called his name; holding him on his momentum._

" _Yes?" He grabbed the handle, before turning his head to glance at her._

" _If "ever" you need to talk, and I don't mean lying on my sofa in the middle of a session, because "obviously" that wouldn't be your style." She mocked, gently. "I mean as a friend… Just know that I'm here." She offered her support, a shy smile spreading on her lips._

" _Thank you, Camille; and not only for babysitting Hope from time to time, but for helping my dysfunctional family in the process. I'll always be in your debt." Elijah returned a smile to her._

" _Don't mention it." Camille shrugged; before seeing the front door closing on its arch._

* * *

 _ **Two hours prior to that moment…**_

" _Bonnie? Bonnie Bennett?" Caroline continued calling while strolling through the many corridors of Klaus's mansion, in the heart of New-Orleans. "It's Caroline… Are you here? Because, you know what? I'm here also."_

 _Unfortunately, and to this point her friend wasn't answering her call. This said; the house, that was encircling the interior veranda where she had arrived earlier, was quite large in size and there was still a lot of ground to walk on._

 _Caroline Forbes suddenly come to an abrupt halt in front of an opened door; her eyes attracted by a double room, which at first sight would have seemed quite fitting of Klaus Mikaelson' taste of decor if it hadn't been for the few baby toys scattered on the carpet floor of the master bedroom. Curiosity took the best of her; she entered inside the room a few seconds after verifying that both sides of the corridor were free of prying eyes. She promptly closed the door behind her back; before letting her eyes fall on the setting/decor of the master bedroom. Nothing out of the ordinary; except for a small stuffed elephant left on the floor, and a few Lego blocks._

 _She turned her head, her sight falling on a crib that had been placed on an adjacent smaller nursery. She entered inside; against her better judgement that was whispering to her that she wouldn't like what she would find if she was noising more into his personal affair._

" _What … How is she… How is this even possible?" She stammered, with a single shake of her head; grabbing a small frame of a baby girl comfortably tucked in Hayley Marshall' arms of all people!_

 _Why Klaus had in his possession a frame of Hayley Marshall lying on a dresser in his house? Who was the baby girl?_

 _Questions Caroline Forbes should have gave a "fuck" about; but couldn't see herself leaving the premises without knowing the truth, and nothing but the truth!_

* * *

" _Let me go!" Hayley Marshall pulled her arm away from Tristan De Martel' firm grip on her wrist._

" _Aren't you a feisty one, Hayley?" Tristan commented, cynically. "No one could deny your true colors, you're a wolf from the Bayou: fearless, a true fighter, but no class whatsoever." He added, under clenched teeth; before pushing her, unceremoniously, on a red velvet armchair._

" _Did I bruise your ego?" She replied, rubbing the skin of her wrist; a pernicious smile rising both corners of her cherry lips. "Little Tristan is feeling unsecure because I didn't rub his dick the right way?"_

" _You think you're smart, aren't you? But really, we both know that you're not the brightest..." He commented, surly; his upper body bent in a way to allow him to glance into her dark eyes. "Or you would have not followed me inside a limousine, into a ride, while being blindsided and kept in the dark about our final destination. What if you were here only for me to kill you, Hayley? Wouldn't that be a great accomplishment against Klaus; to kill the mother of his magical child?"_

" _If that was the case I would be dead already." Hayley shrugged, unimpressed by his intimidation tactics. "But you know what, Tristan? I was highly intrigued, simply because I was under the impression that by being one of the first sired by an Original that you were SUPER powerful. And then, you informed me that "your" boss wanted to see me… Your boss? How is this even possible? That would only mean that you're like a little "nothing" in this big wheel of powerful men, or am I mistaking?" She threw a poisonous dart right into his heart._

 _Tristan raised his right hand in the air; before holding his momentum for a few seconds, his fiery sight narrowed on his victim._

" _Go ahead, Slap me – Show me how powerful you are!" Hayley dared him to react. "But, just know that it won't change the fact that you're powerless and in serious need of a pair balls!" She spat to his face._

 _A loud growl escaped his throat; like a threat sound warning her that she shouldn't take him for granted._

" _Let her say whatever she wants to say, brother; she's useless to us, either way." A dry feminine voice held him off on his anger._

 _They both turned their heads to glance at Aurora De Martel, who was standing over the threshold; arms crossed over her chest. Her long red hair covering her shoulders like the halo of an angel. But an angel she was not!_

" _Maybe I should listen to my sister; because as powerless goes, Miss Marshall; at the moment you're certainly winning the palm." Tristan commented, slyly; strengthening his upper body only to turn on his heels to reach the exit of the small parlor. "Enjoy your visit with "him"; just hope you'll be alive at the end of it." He smirked, deviously; pushing his sister out of the room, following on her heels before closing the door behind their backs._

 _Promptly, without losing a second of her precious time, the young spirited female wolf jumped on her feet, scattering the parlor to find another exit than the obvious one. No window, no other doors except the one she had walked inside the room a few minutes ago. She turned on herself several times, running along the walls, palpating any irregularities._

" _Damn it!" Hayley swore, both hands firmly placed on each side of her hips; biting into the sensitive skin of her bottom lip. Obviously there was no other way out._

 _She suddenly startled at the loud sound of a wall panel slowly rising to the ceiling, to give her a clear view of a large oasis room, placed behind a very large and thick glass wall where two men were practicing some kind of Asian martial art._

" _What the fuck is this?" She questioned herself; slowly approaching the "as clear as the crystal" glass panel to watch the final exchange between the instructor and its student._

 _One of the two men left the premises leaving the tall, dark black hair, imposing one; free to her sight._

" _Did you enjoy the exchange between me and my instructor, Miss Marshall?" She heard a hoarsely male voice asking her; before seeing the Asian man turn on himself to face her. His dark black eyes piercing both the tick glass and the deepness of her soul in a matter of a few seconds._

 _At the sight of "him" an intense range of shivers passed through her spine; goosebumps raising the hair on both of her arms. She swallowed a lump in her throat, raising her chin in a confrontational gesture. She was not about to show him the effect he had on her._

" _Usually, and so you know; I won't "ever" enjoy myself while being kept prisoner, behind a glass wall." She commented, dryly; both arms firmly crossed over her raising chest._

" _Well, technically; it's me who's standing behind that said glass, Hayley." The Asian man replied, grabbing a hand towel to sponge his forehead; before pushing a button that suddenly rose the wall between them. "I can call you Hayley, can I?" He slowly approached her, descending a few stairs to reach her standing position._

" _Usually, and so you know again… I won't accept that a perfect stranger, who's keeping me prisoner if I may add, have the audacity to call me by my first name." She spat to his face, unafraid._

" _Such fearless passion – You're taking my breath away; and we've only exchanged pleasantries." He smirked; raising his right hand to grab her chin. "You're truly beautiful. The true Queen of the werewolves' community."_

" _Seducing me won't make me like you more or any quicker." She turned her head to release his grip on her._

" _What would make you like me more, then?" He asked, highly intrigued and amused by her present none amical attitude; crossing both arms in front of his chest._

" _For starter, who are you?" Hayley asked, unimpressed._

" _Where would the fun be if I was releasing such information in the beginning of our relationship?" He mocked, with a single wink._

" _Well, one thing that I can conclude is that if you wanted me dead, I would be dead already." She rose both eyebrows; still very suspicious of him._

" _Call me Arian." He suggested, striking the tip of her nose; before turning on himself to climb back the stairs._

" _Is it even your real name?" Hayley questioned._

" _Cross my heart – Hope to die?" He mocked more._

" _Arian whom?" She continued her investigation. "Do you have a last name? Why are you linked to both Tristan and Aurora? Why are they fearing you so much?"_

"You have it backward, my dear; they are linked to me… You could actually say that I'm their master." He informed; signing her to follow him on the first level of the stairs. "Can I offer you a cup of saké?"

" _They were not sired by you … They were sired by …" She frowned in surprise, explaining herself; before being cut in the middle of her sentence._

" _They were sired by the Original vampires. I know." He nodded; a smile appearing on his manly lips. "I did not say I sired them; I said I was their master." He replied, lowering his upper body and head to stare into her deep brown eyes. "You have beautiful eyes, Hayley."_

" _Master of what? The Universe I suppose?" She brushed his compliment off; laugher escaping her throat._

" _It's exactly like that, Hayley Marshall." Arian replied. "You see on the scale of the supernatural world, I'm right on top – I'm a 10; when in reverse the Originals are a … Let say, 5?" He grinned, amused by her questioning._

" _Why did you ask to see me? What could you possibly want from me, "Master of the Universe"?" She asked, perniciously and mockingly._

" _Making an alliance with you could be beneficial to reaching my ultimate goal." He replied, truthfully._

" _And what is this ultimate goal of yours?" Hayley questioned, more._

" _By asking too many questions; you'll age before your time." He winked some more._

" _I'm a hybrid; I won't age." She rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Now can you just stop the "chit-chat" and go right straight to the point?"_

" _That was meant as a joke; Hayley." Arian commented, under a muffled laughter. "But, you're right, we need to cut this exchange short. I think you're getting tired." He suddenly regained his seriousness; locking eyes with her._

" _What? I'm perfectly fine!" Hayley protested, vehemently; before being hit by a sudden dizziness that made her loose her balance. "What did you do to me?" She demanded, grabbing both of his forearms to hold her equilibrium._

" _Goodbye, Hayley; until next time." She heard him say; before losing consciousness._

* * *

 _ **Is this the real life; is this just fantasy?**_

 _ **Caught in the landslide, no escape from reality.**_

 _ **Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see**_

 _ **I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy**_

 _ **Because I'm easy come, Easy go, little high, little low**_

 _ **Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me.**_

" _You're a fan of Queen? I wasn't aware you had such eclectic taste in music?" Caroline commented; her presence being felt in the room by him, almost instantly._

" _You're still here, as I can see? I like to believe that classics never die, Caroline." Klaus responded, without raising his sight on her. "Plus; this song is soothing my present mood."_

" _I always thought there was something unsettling, bittersweet, satanic and cruel about that particular song." Caroline commented, with a single shrug._

 _She stood on the threshold of the study room; both arms firmly crossed over her chest; right side of her body leaning on the arch._

" _You had reprised your analysis of the subject at hands, as I can see?" Klaus glanced in her direction for a few seconds, a large rictus raising both sides of his full lips. He suddenly refocused his attention on the paper he was holding in his hands, comfortably set in his sitting position in front of the large mahogany desk._

" _I don't know what you mean?" She shook her head; light redness reaching her cheeks._

" _I meant: "me", Caroline." He raised his fiery sight back into hers. "What other subject than "me" would qualify as unsettling, bittersweet, satanic and cruel at the same time? Only the subject of "me" could come from this delicious mouth of yours, sounding like a symphony and the loudest wreckage at the same time."_

" _I won't play this kind of game with you anymore." She replied, shaking her head with much conviction. "I've grown up since the last time we've seen each other."_

" _You don't say? Enlighten me then, in what way did you grow up? And also, is the "college part" of your grownup process concluded already?" He mocked, throwing the pen on top of several files; before raising both of his army boots on the desktop, with both hands crossed behind his head._

 _Caroline took a few steps to reach the opened French doors leading to a small terrace; before grabbing the guardrail to calm herself down._

" _Did you get lost, Love?" He questioned more, a large smirk twisting the right corner of his manly lips; his sight slowly sliding on the length of her. "You can reach the exit by descending the stairs to the inside veranda. I wouldn't want for you to feel uncomfortable in my presence for more than necessary."_

 _Caroline closed her eyes, loud sigh escaping her parted lips; while counting mentally up to ten and then down, only repeat the process several times. Asshole! She finally turned on herself to face him, once more._

" _I wasn't able to find Bonnie anywhere, believe me if I had been able to locate her; I would probably be on my way out by now, with her walking by my side!" She replied, under clenched teeth. "Did you lie to me about her presence here?"_

" _No, I did not lie to you; Caroline. What would I gain from playing such childish game?" He shook his head; in disbelief of her untrusty reasoning. "She came a few hours ago, asking for a favor. I granted her one. It is as simple as that."_

" _It's never as simple as that with you, Klaus. What kind of a favor? And why should I believe you?" She raised her chin, confrontational._

 _ **I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me,**_

 _ **He's just a poor boy from a poor family;**_

 _ **Spare him his life from this monstrosity.**_

" _Well, let see, Love: in all the people who we have shared common ground in Mystic Falls you think I would have picked Bonnie to make you believe such a lie?" Klaus crossed his arms in front of his bulged chest; rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "Tell me; when was the last time Miss Bennett and I shared scones for the three O'clock tea time?" He teased, with a large smile._

" _Why would she choose to come here of all places; Klaus?" Caroline questioned, still on the fence. "It makes no sense to me? It's not like you're her favorite person in the entire world?"_

" _More importantly, why did you come here, Caroline?" Klaus questioned, in a single breath; with the silence cutting the time space of the room like a sword would cut through the flesh._

 _ **So you think you can stone me and spit in my eyes?  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
Oh baby; can't do this to me baby.  
I just got to get out, I just got to get right out of here. **_

_They stared into each other' eyes; the lyrics of the song infiltrating their souls by their truthfulness, with their own mixed emotions rising the beats of their mutual hearts._

" _Would you… I mean… Would you grant me your honesty; once more? Would you tell me the real reason why you're here; Caroline?" He stammered, swallowing a lump in his throat. "You did once? You looked right into my eyes and you told me the truth that day; you remember?"_

" _Klaus, don't … Please, don't do this." She begged in a low whisper, under a trembling voice; her sight locked with his._

" _Do you … I mean… Do you think about it; sometimes? What had happened between us a few years ago?" He slowly raised himself on both legs; placing himself in front of the large desk. "How was it for you hours later? Days later? Did you kept the memory of our verbal exchange intact in your mind?"_

 _She shook her head, biting her bottom lip, nervously; not able to articulate a single fraction of her thoughts or present emotions._

" _Did you have images of our first kiss? My hands caressing the small of your back? Raising upward inside your thighs? Our shared exhaustion after lying hours and hours on the earthed ground?" He took, slow, calculated steps to reach her standing position._

 _The real reason of her presence here? She bit her bottom lip in nervousness; to be frank she wasn't even sure what that reason was? But she knew by instinct that it had everything to do with the man standing in front of her sight._

 _Caroline startled at the resonating sound of her electronic device left in the back pocket of her skirt._

" _I … I'm sorry; it's my cellphone." She got herself out of this perilous conversation she had got herself into with the hybrid. She glanced at the screen, before furiously pushing it back inside her pocket._

" _In need of my help, Love? Someone seems to be stalking you?" He teased, hiding a smirk behind his right hand._

" _It's nothing." Caroline replied, nervously; shaking her head. "Telemarketers. They always want to sell you something." She blushed, uncomfortable; finding the stupidest reason to give him, instead of the truthful one._

" _Tell me more, Love? Someone wants to sell you a cruise in the Caribbean via a text message, perhaps?" Klaus raised his right hand to push one of her blond strand behind her left ear; not duped by her lame excuse. "Or could it be Stefan Salvatore; your "boyfriend" or should I say your "ex-boyfriend" now?" He teased; the tip of his finger tracing the delicate curve of her earlobe. "Tell me something, Caroline? Was it the same with him? Did you lie on a bed of leaves; ripping your clothes away to reach the burning flesh?"_

" _Stop it!" The blonde vampire pushed his hand away; taking a few steps backward to put a sensible distance between them. "It's me who should ask questions; not the other way around." She spat to his face._

" _Ask away; I have nothing to hide." Klaus shrugged, impassible; slowly regaining his sitting position at the desk._

" _For starter; why do you have in your possession a picture frame with Hayley Marshall holding a toddler?" Caroline asked, more nervous than ever; arms wrapped around her chest._

" _Snooping around my house; Love?" He backfired; swallowing a lump in his throat._

" _No, I wasn't really …" She blushed. "It's not my place to ask; but I was trying to find Bonnie and … And I came across that picture."_

" _The toddler is her daughter." Klaus raised his fiery sight to stare directly into her eyes. "Her name is "Hope"."_

" _What? I didn't know … I wasn't aware that Hayley had a daughter?" Caroline exclaimed, in shock. "I … So, you … You gave her a shelter or something? Was she in need of protection?"_

" _And mine, Caroline." He finally admitted, in one single breath; his sight kept in hers._

" _What … What do you … What do you mean by: and mine?" She asked, stammering though her words; uncertainties filling her heart and soul._

" _Hope is …" He sighed loudly, trying to find courage within himself to finally tell her the truth; before striking his eyelids. "I'm Hope's father."_

" _How is this … How is this even possible? How old Hope would be now?" She mentally calculated when the said child had been conceived; pacing back and forth on the length of the Persian rug._

" _It's because of my werewolf side … I wasn't even aware that it was possible for me to procreate." Klaus tried to explain, nervously._

" _That's not what I meant and you know it!" She spat to his face._

" _It's really not what you think … Actually; what you're thinking can't possibly be further from the truth." Klaus tried to explain himself; rising back on his legs to place himself in front of her path. "Caroline; Please listen to me? It was a one night thing; we filled a void inside each other. We have shared a sexual encounter; but we don't share any feelings for each other; except our love for our daughter. It wasn't meant to be more than that."_

" _Oh my God! How foolish I've been!" Caroline grabbed two hands full of her blonde curls; shaking her head multiple times._

" _I won't excuse myself for the presence of my daughter in my life – Even for you, Caroline!" Klaus replied; with a raised tone of voice._

" _Will you excuse yourself for fucking Hayley Marshall while we were in a relationship?" She yelled at his face; a straight finger pointed at his chest._

" _We weren't ever in a relationship! You spat that fact in my face enough times! You wouldn't even raise your sight on me. I was always reminded that I wasn't good enough for you!" Klaus exclaimed, angrily._

" _Well …" Caroline raised her chin and teary eyes at him. "I was right to think that way; wasn't I?"_

 _A heavy silence fell on the room for the second time around in a time space of a few minutes._

" _If you wish to believe that you were right about me… It's your prerogative; Caroline." Klaus managed to articulate; hoarsely._

 _They suddenly startled at the howling filling their time and space._

" _What is happening?" She questioned, turning her head toward the entrance of the study room; instinctively rising both of her hands to grab his forearms._

" _I can only presume that my uninvited guest has arrived to reclaim what is his?" Klaus responded. "You stay here and you don't move, you hear me, Caroline?"_

" _O.K." She nodded, in agreement. After all she was on unknown territory – It wasn't time to play foolishly against faith; without knowing the kind of enemies Klaus had encounter in New-Orleans? "What about Bonnie?"_

" _I'll take care of Bonnie." He promised, before storming out of the room in his vampire speed._

* * *

 _ **Back to the present time …**_

 _Bonnie rushed back upstairs; while dragging her friend Caroline through a series of corridors before pushing a large door to enter inside a large bedroom suite, only to slam the door behind the both of them._

" _You'll leave them battling downstairs?" Caroline asked, dumbfounded. "Is it … Is it even an option?"_

" _Klaus and his sister Freya will retain Kai from hurting me or hurting anyone in the process." Bonnie replied, while finally catching a breath in her lungs. "Oh my God; he's here… He's here!" She realized, pacing back and forth in front of the large king size bed; her mind doing wonders to scare and remind her that it would only be a question of hours before Kai would find a way to see her and the twins._

" _More importantly, you're here! What are you doing here in all places, Bonnie?" The blonde vampire asked; while grabbing a hand full of her hair to raise them in a bun on top of her head._

" _I could ask you the same question, Caroline! I almost had a heart attack when I saw you go down the stairs." Bonnie exclaimed, her eyes widely opened, in a state of shock._

" _It's … It's not important." Caroline shook her head, with a single wave of her right hand. "Let's go back to why you're here?"_

" _I needed a shelter Caroline; I needed to find something or someone that could protect "us" … And … And Klaus Mikaelson fitted the description. I can believe that it took Kai less time that I could have envision in my mind for him to find "us"." She mumbled, under clenched teeth; still pacing; both hands placed on each side of her hips._

"" _Us"? Oh my God! Are you saying the babies are here also? You brought your children to Klaus, in New-Orleans?" Caroline finally realized; under a mouth opened speechless expression._

" _What other fucking choice did I have?" Bonnie replied, frantically; before facing her friend. "I couldn't have go back to Mystic Falls; my best friend, Damon Salvatore wanted to kill my own flesh and blood!"_

" _I'm so sorry for that, Bonnie; I don't know what came over them." Caroline shook her head; presenting her apologies by grabbing both hands of her friend. "I think they were afraid that the twins were a part of Kai also. And they didn't know what horror that mere fact could unfold in the future for all of us; but mostly for you."_

" _When I got back to the prison world I had to lie to Kai …" Bonnie explained, the sound of a loud sob escaping her throat; tears reaching the darkness of her eyes. "I had to make him believe that I was total accord with any plan he had built in his mind for them in the future. And then … The minute he lowered his defenses, I took the twins and I left him behind and came directly here."_

" _Oh my God; that would explain why he's acting with such rage." Caroline realized. "What did you have to do to make him lower his defenses, Bonnie?" She asked, suddenly crossing both arms over her chest; instinctively reaching her own conclusion._

 _The metis witch started at the question; lowering her head to hide the deep shades of red that was reaching both of her cheeks._

" _To save my children, I did what was necessary to lure him into false promises; Caroline." Bonnie replied; while raising her chin to stare into her friend's eyes. "I'll do the same thing all over again if I was asked to do it once more."_

" _Bonnie, you've slept with him, did you?" Caroline concluded; petrified. "Do you even realize all of the awful things that man had done to all of us? To Elena, Joe and Alaric? Kai killed his entire Gemini coven, for God sake!"_

" _Do you think I don't know that, Caroline?" Bonnie spat to her friend's face. "Do you think for a minute that my conscience is not eating my brain cells at night with remorse for what I did? Because it does; and I lay hours after hours feeling like the biggest hypocrite in the entire world." She added, tears rolling down her cheeks. "But he's the twin's father; and that's something that I can't change, even if I want to."_

" _Oh my God, Bonnie." Caroline raised her right hand to place it over her mouth. "You have feelings for him."_

" _I don't know what you're talking about?" Bonnie blushed some more, turning on herself to turn her back at her female friend; her arms wrapped around her chest. "What you're saying is insane."_

" _Insane, yes … But also true; I know you, and … I can see it in your eyes; Bonnie." Caroline added, in a single breath._

" _Don't Caroline; it's hard enough for me to digest all of this." Bonnie shook her head; in deny, taking a few steps to push an adjacent door; only to being welcomed by a goggling sound. "Hey, Arthur… You woke up, sweet boy?" She exclaimed, happily – Sadness escaping her mind in a record time. She reached one of the new cribs that had been brought by Klaus for her present needs, before raising her son in her arms._

" _Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed; a large smile spreading on her face. "They are so adorable!" She reached the other crib before raising the little girl in her own arms._

" _That's my daughter Elizabeth, and this awesome young man is her brother, Arthur." Bonnie presented, proudly, the twins to her friend._

" _You do realize he's the spinning image of Kai Parker, right?" Caroline commented, grimacing. "And I say that the best way possible, but he got his handsome traits."_

" _Don't even remind me of that." Bonnie winced, herself._

" _You know that Klaus had a daughter with Hayley Marshall." Caroline announced, unceremoniously._

" _What?" Bonnie exclaimed, in shock. "She's the mother?"_

" _Apparently?" She replied, shrugging._

" _How do you feel about that?" The witch asked, carefully._

" _Can we agree in a common accord to not discuss our twisted feelings about both of these men?" Caroline suggested, while kissing Elizabeth's forehead._

" _We can… I mean, we can certainly agree to that." Bonnie nodded, with a smile. "Will you stay here with? I mean, for the time we'll all be here?"_

" _Well, what other choices do I have now that I have fallen in love with these two munchkins?" Caroline replied, with a single wink._

* * *

 _Oh, that Kai Parker was a fighter alright! Klaus Mikaelson thought to himself…The son-of-a-bitch had been fighting him in the opened veranda, with all his claws and teeth out for at least a good fifteen minutes; and this in front of the horrified looks of both Bonnie and Caroline; who by the way had completely disrespected his wishes to keep her safe._

 _If it hasn't been for the helpful help of his sister Freya, who had finally managed to knock him out for a few minutes, and this with the help of her magic, that young hybrid would have granted him four quarters for a dollar!_

 _In the most practical sense of the present dilemma at hands, aka Kai Parker; what a fantastic ally he could become if only his strong will and stubbornness could be tamed?_

 _Klaus (who had grabbed the warlock/vampire/werewolf by the collar from the veranda to the first floor) dragged him inside his study room, before pushing him, unceremoniously on an armchair._

" _Sit, and remain silent for five seconds!" The Original ordered, dryly; a straight finger pointed at his uninvited guest. He turned on himself before reaching the top of a dresser to pour himself a large glass of whiskey?_

" _What? I'm not good enough to be served even the smallest glass of water?" Kai teased; sweeping, with his left hand, the trail of blood running down on his face from the large bump on his forehead. "Not to mention that my stomach is growling? I'm hungry for some food and blood … Yah, preferably blood."_

" _You won't have either until the both of us have a little chit-chat!" Klaus growled; throwing a pack of ice in Kai's direction. "Put that bag on your forehead, would you?"_

"J _eez! And they say I'm the bad one!" Kai grabbed the bag; before pushing the ice on his bump. "You know what? Thinking about it, you're not my keeper, Klaus Mikaelson, I'll answer to one person – and that is my ass and my ass only; therefore I'll do as I please!" Kai huffed, unhappy; raising on both legs to leave the study room, before being brought to an abrupt halt in front of the threshold by a powerful source of energy._

" _Hello!" The blonde insufferable witch, grinned; both arms crossed over her chest._

" _Oh pardon my bad manner; I did not present you to my sister Freya. Who, I'm sure you have figured out by now; is a witch. Same one who literally threw your ass on the floor in the downstairs veranda." Klaus grinned, with much amusement perceived in his voice. "Freya say "hi" to my guest: Kai Parker. Notorious warlock who got rid of his entire Gemini Coven."_

" _Something I've very proud of, by the way." Kai replied._

" _Mm…Pleased; I'm sure." Freya eyed Kai, suspiciously._

" _The pleasure will be all mine "when" … And I want to emphasize on the "when" part… I'll kill you." Kai replied; large smirk spreading on his manly lips._

" _Are you always obligated to bring the low life rats into our home, Nicklaus?" Freya rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "First Lucien, now this … Kai persona?"_

" _Who's that Lucien? I like him already." Kai titled his head, in a pernicious way._

" _Oh… I'm sure you would." Freya winced, in disdain. "You both have the same crooked smile."_

" _Oh come on, Freya; you can't compared my first sired to my present guest. It wouldn't be fair; and Lucien would be highly disappointed by the comparison." Klaus mocked; holding his laughter at bay. "Foremost, you must know by now, my unconditional love for the underdog."_

" _I want to get out! Ask her to drop the invisible barricade? Me and my children we'll be out of your hair in no time." Kai demanded, dryly. "If not; I'll create such a rampage in your home that you'll be able to bathe in a blood in no time."_

" _Go!" Klaus signed his sister to leave with a single nod; before seeing her sigh loudly and turn on her heels. "As for you…" He added, with a straight finger repointed in direction of the young hybrid. "I've asked you to sit!"_

 _Kai brushed his demand aside; speeding to place himself in front of the Original; his sight locked with Klaus's, in an intense exchange of power._

" _Where are the twins?" He growled; closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body._

" _They are here and they are safe." Klaus nodded, truthfully. "I give you my solemn words."_

" _Why should I believe you?" Kai counterattacked. "You word is nothing to me."_

" _Because like you, I'm also father; and I know how terrified you must feel for their safety." The original replied, with a single nod._

" _Right." Kai swallowed a lump in his throat. "The "dead" immortal hybrid who'd managed to procreate." He added, teasingly; retracing his steps toward the armchair, before taking back his sitting position. "You have a good army of swimmers."_

" _So do you, it appears?" Klaus replied, tit for tat; a smirk spreading on his lips. "Twins? Weren't you declare dead at some point?"_

" _Technicalities." Kai shrugged; raising his army boots on the desktop; before the Original could pushed both of his legs back on the floor._

" _I want to offer you a deal. Interested?" Klaus reached the heart of this present meeting; walking to reach his desk chair, only to take his sitting position back before raising his own pair of boots on the desktop._

" _Not interested. So, can I leave now? I promise to send you a Christmas card?" Kai teased; with a tilt._

" _She won't start liking you or loving you any faster if you keep acting this way." Klaus commented; with an uncomfortable cough. "I've been there, and I've done that."_

" _I don't even know what you're talking about?" Kai replied, a light redness covering his cheeks; cracking his knuckles to release the growing tension._

" _She'll resent you for taking her children away, for years and years to come; and you'll find yourself alone with only demons to keep you from ending your miserable life." The Original added, with much conviction felt in his voice._

" _They are my children too!" Kai mumbled, under clenched teeth._

" _And hers. You need …" Klaus sighed, loudly. "You need to not force the issue on her. Or you will never achieve your ultimate goal."_

" _Which is in your opinion?" Kai arched an eyebrow, questioning._

" _Finally making her yours, forever." He replied, impassible; raising back on his legs to place himself in front of his desk._

" _Bonnie Bennett is dead to me; I just want to take my children and leave." Kai lied; letting a dry laugh escape his parted lips._

" _Try a little harder." Klaus grinned, unimpressed. "You wanted her, you still want her and you'll keep wanting her."_

" _I thought … I stupidly believe that … Never mind." Kai tried to share his thoughts, shaking his head; while nervously rubbing both hands together._

" _I stupidly believe in a young woman once too…" Klaus replied. "But, maybe you'll be luckier than me. With my help that is."_

" _I'm listening." Kai accepted to hear the Original's conditions._

" _The city of New-Orleans and my family are taken by unwanted guests who are trying to break the sired bond of our lines of vampires with the single intention to kill us."_

" _With what purpose?" Kai replied, highly intrigued._

' _What else but reaching ultimate power over the supernatural world?" Klaus shrugged; explaining the issue._

" _Continue." Kai nodded._

" _I want to build an army to battle them under my own plan, directives and ruse at hands." Klaus explained, furthermore._

" _And a hybrid like me is the perfect candidate to achieve this plan?" Kai questioned. "You do realize that people, mostly in general; believe that I'm a little bit coo-coo in the head, right?"_

" _We have more in common than you think, young Parker." Klaus replied, in a single breath._

" _What? The fact that we have both managed to procreate? Our demented obsession over a girl? Or our demoniac tendencies?" Kai shook his head; in disbelief._

" _He hated me too." Klaus whispered, his sight locked in the emptiness of the room. "My father, I mean; he tried to kill me in more ways than you could ever imagine."_

" _Aren't they all the same?" Kai commented; startling at the Original' mention._

" _Only the maddest, I suppose?" The Original shrugged, pushing the subject at arm length; before clearing his throat. He took a few steps, placing himself in front of the opened French doors. "So… I want you to stay and give me a hand in this upcoming battle against these enemies?"_

" _And why would I do that? When I can run and hide with my children far, far away from here?" Kai questioned; dumbfounded._

" _(a) because, she won't let you take the twins away, and I've promised her to keep them safe. (b) She'll hate you from now to eternity. (c) I can help you gain her trust back." Klaus proposed to him._

" _And how will you do that?" Kai asked, mostly suspicious._

" _That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Klaus replied; turning on himself to face the young hybrid who had rose back on his feet to shorten the space between them. "Do we have a deal, young Parker?" He handed his right hand to him; his left kept behind his back; while fingers were tightly crossed._

" _For now; I'll stay for a short time." Kai shook the Original' hand; the left one kept behind his back; fingers tightly crossed._

* * *

 _Bonnie pushed the bedroom door on its arch; closing her eyes and leaning her back on the wood panel to take several breaths inside her lungs. This present day has been a hell of a day; mixed with a few surprises of its own._

 _She had walked through the entire interior veranda and the many corridors of Klaus's mansion, not able to find any traces of Kai Parker? Has he left?_

 _Maybe, just maybe, that was a good sign? Maybe, Klaus had managed to convince him to leave? She could only hope that had been the case. She reopened her eyes, throwing her brown leather ankle boots in a corner of the large suite, stroking the back of her neck to release the tension in her back; before reaching the threshold of the small adjacent room that had been turned into a nursery, where two baby cribs had been placed._

" _Oh look who's here, Elizabeth; it is mummy. Mm? Can you say "hi" to mummy?" Kai Parker grabbed the tiny hand of his daughter to wave it in direction of Bonnie; who had frozen all of her movements under the arch door; petrified by the sight of her daughter being hold by her father._

* * *

" _Oh my God, Kai; please, don't hurt her?" Bonnie begged him; raising both hands toward him, in a plea bargain gesture. "Hurt me instead… Do what you want to me; but leave the twins alone."_

" _You see, Elizabeth…" Kai Parker ignored Bonnie's request; softly kissing the top of his daughter's head. "Your mummy has done very nasty things to your daddy. She made your daddy believe she cared about him and then …She took you and your brother far away from me; and left me all alone."_

" _Give her to me, please?" Bonnie took a few additional steps to reach the cribs' positions; both arms stretched to grab her daughter. "I had no other choices, and you perfectly know it."_

" _What are you saying, baby?" Kai placed his left ear near Elizabeth's mouth. "You're saying I would never hurt you, and mummy is a fool to believe otherwise. Of course I wouldn't! You're my flesh and blood."_

" _Stop it! Please, stop it! Give her back to me; Kai?" Bonnie begged more; tears filling her eyes._

" _You've stopped breastfeeding them; why?" Kai asked, dryly; while turning his head toward a few empty nursing bottles that had been left on a small dresser. "I've told you I wanted you to breastfeed them."_

" _I was … I was travelling; taking plane and commute transportation, it was easier to pump the milk into a bottle." Bonnie replied, in a shaking voice; with a single shrug. "She's getting tired, give her back to me; Kai?"_

 _He glanced at her, through the penumbra of the nursery; before reluctantly give his daughter back to her mother._

" _Oh my God, baby; I got you… I got you." Bonnie hugged her daughter tightly, softly rocking her to sleep, with her little head placed on her left shoulder. The small infant finally closed her small eyelids, yawning one last time, before falling asleep; obviously unaware of the discord between her parents._

" _Put her down." Kai ordered in a low whisper._

 _Bonnie swallowed a lump in her throat, before slowly lowering their daughter into the crib; while granting a last caress over her head._

" _Love you, Arthur!" Kai lowered his upper body over the other crib, blessing his son of a kiss on his forehead; before straightening his upper body to dart his fiery sight on their mother. "In the bedroom, now!" He ordered some more; before turning on his heels to reach the said room._

 _Bonnie closed her eyes, trying to find courage within herself to start walking toward the bedroom suite to face their father._

 _May God be with her!_

* * *

 _She closed the nursery door behind her back; nervously rubbing her hands together. Kai was now standing in front of the opened terrace doors; his back turned to her sight, hands buried in his cargo pants, his own attention drifting from their present quarrel toward the effervescence of the New-Orleans' streets._

" _Please, just … Just keep your voice down to not wake them up." Bonnie asked for his indulgence._

" _You like?" He turned on himself to face her; with a tilt of his head and a cocky smile plastered on his face._

" _What are you even talking about, Kai?" Bonnie asked, wrinkling her nose; dumbfounded._

" _The beard?" He raised his right hand toward his chin; stroking the facial hair. "You like it?"_

 _Bonnie sighed loudly; her chin raised in a confrontational gesture; even if her blood was pulsating rapidly in her veins. It was now a given that God would damned her in hell for still being sexually attracted to him!_

" _You came all this way to ask me if I like your new look, Kai?" She asked; angrily. "What kind of a game are you playing now?"_

" _Well, I wasn't sure if you would like it? Facial hair it's not for everybody; it tickles, you know?" He explained; smirking. "When we'll be intimate again, it could bother you. And what could bother you is obviously bothering me too." He placed his opened right palm in front of his heart; in an obvious solemn mocking gesture._

" _You and I; that will never happen again!" She mumbled, under clenched teeth; her fiery sight locked with his. Asshole! He would trap her, play with her head, until he could finally attack his prey. She knew his tactics all too well._

" _It won't? That's so strange, Bonnie." He shook his head, falsely concerned; crossing both arms in front of his bulged chest. "Because you see; when you left me behind, I was under the impression that…You and I, we weren't just parents, anymore? We were also a couple? Did I get that feeling wrong?" He tilted his head to the left. "We made love, several times; do you even remember?" He continued his game, viciously; taking a few calculated steps to reach her standing position. "You; all sexy… Throwing yourself at me… Suddenly, all eager to be mine. That alone; should have brought a bell inside my head; raise my suspicions of you. But, you played your game very well; Bon-Bon." He reminded her; with a straight pointed finger. "How many times did I make you reach orgasms? Three, four? Do you remember? Frankly, I lost count because you were moaning so loudly; like a female cat in heat."_

" _Stop it!" She spat to his face; stepping back away from him, before her back could hit the wall. "Don't you have any shame?"_

" _Shame is really not in my vocabulary." He finally reached her full back position; both forearms and hands placed on each side of her head, on the wall. "What will you do?" He questioned, slowly lowering his head near hers; his bearded left cheek softly caressing her own. "You like? I wonder what it would feel like between your legs."_

 _Devil man that he was! A burning heat was already reaching her core, in intense waves._

" _Kai; I will scream so loud that I'll wake up the entire household in less time that you would have to hurt me." Bonnie threated him._

 _He promptly and unexpected grabbed her throat, with a firm grip of his right hand; pushing with just enough strength to obstruct the air that was filling her lungs._

" _Are you happy that you have broken me in pieces, little whore?" He growled, angrily. "Are you happy that you made me lose my freaking mind when I saw that you had taken the twins and left me alone; Bonnie?"_

" _Kai, please; I can't breathe properly." Bonnie wrapped her own hands around his wrists; while trying to release the pressure of his own hands on her throat._

" _You think that because you're suddenly under Klaus Mikaelson' protection; I couldn't hurt you, Bonnie? You're such a fool… I could end the suffering that you are inflicting to me in a few seconds." He reminded her of his power; loosening his grip on her throat. "After playing me, seducing me, lying to me; you fucking left me alone!" He exclaimed, loudly; rage tensing his facial traits. "Taking my children with you!"_

" _And I would … I would … Do it again; if it meant keeping the twins away from you!" She stammered to his face._

" _Let me remind you of something very important, Bonnie Bennett. The twins are "my" children; as much as you are_ **mine** _." He whispered, under clenched teeth; before unexpectedly crashing his hard lips on hers._

 _The kiss wasn't sweet, tender or loving; it was only meant as a reminder of possession and ownership. She threw her closed fists to his chest; in a vain attempt to make him release his hold on her. And, it is with great relieve that she saw him take a few steps backward; after pushing himself at arm length._

" _The sooner your will remember to whom you belong; the sooner we'll be able to reprise our relationship where we left it." He spat, sweeping the back of his right hand on the length of his manly lips; before glancing at her one last time, only to leave the bedroom in a loud slamming noise of the door._

 _Bonnie let herself slowly fall in a kneeling position on the wooden floor; her head buried in her hands, with tears fluently rolling on her cheeks._

 _Kai Parker had finally managed to break her in pieces …_

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this second chapter, titled: "Bohemian Rhapsody" from this new "Battle of the species" fiction, guys._

 _Be patient with the updates; I have a hectic- busy life, guys. But, be certain that the little spare time I can manage to find/get, I'll always take it to write the continuity of all my stories._

 _Sending many hugs your way!_

 _Lovely Vero_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

 _ **If I have forgotten anyone, it wasn't intended.**_

* * *

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thank you for liking this new fiction with so much enthusiasm, sweetie._

 _ **Grahamwood luvr:**_ _Thanks for sticking with this crossover story, sweetie; always so nice to see you pop up a review!_

 _ **Daonleesam:**_ _Thanks for your excitement toward this new crossover story; sweetie._


	3. True love

**BATTLE OF THE SPECIES**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe of Season 6 - TVD crossing over to TO

 **Bonnie & Kai**

 **Caroline & Klaus**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

" **True love"**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _It was Freya Mikaelson "thing"; waking up at dawn to go run in the streets of New-Orleans, when the sun was not even fully risen in the sky. But, to be truthful; it was the only "alone" time she had managed to get for herself._

" _I wish you a good morning Miss Freya!" The Asian maid greeted the Mikaelson sister, with a sudden raised tone of voice and a polite nod of her head._

 _The said greeted raised her head, bumping in full collision into the maid's standing position._

" _Oh… Please forgive me, Martha." Freya apologized regaining her equilibrium; while pulling the earbud off her right ear. "I've run a little this morning, and I was listening to music, obviously…" She showed the maid the earbud she was holding in her hand. "Therefore, I did not see you standing there."_

" _There was no harm done, Miss Freya." The maid reassured, with a smile and a nod. "I've placed a fresh pot of coffee and a basket of fresh croissants on the service table on the inside veranda."_

" _Thank you… That sounds delicious. I'll head downstairs to take a bite before showering." Freya informed with a smile; before replacing the earbud inside her ear._

 _She descended the stairs with gusto and rhythmic steps, swaying her hips to the sound of the music. She finally reached the first level, leading her rapid walking steps toward the service table._

" _ **Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say… Sometimes I want to slap you in your whole face… There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down… I know like would suck without you… At the same time I want to hug you, I want to wrap my hands around your neck… You're an asshole, but I love you, and you make me so mad I ask myself…"**_ _She sang out loud the lyrics of a popular pop song; grabbing a croissant to place it on a porcelain plate; before turning on herself only to jump out of her skin at the sight of her single audience, dropping the said plate on the pavement._

" _Hello!" Lucien Castle, who was sitting on one of the veranda' armchairs, waved his right hand fingers in her direction; a large smirk spreading from ear to ear on his face._

" _Oh for God sake; you almost gave me a heart attack!" Freya raised her right hand on her chest, over her beating heart._

" _Freya! Do you think so little of me? Do you believe I would hurt you that way?" Lucien exclaimed, falsely outraged; his right hand placed in front of his chest in a solemn gesture. "Suffice to say that I would gladly give you mouth to mouth resuscitation if this was the case." Lucien tilted his head; winking._

" _Oh … Did I forget to mention that you gave me nausea also?" Freya winced bending her upper body to grab the croissant and the multiple pieces of broken porcelain._

" _Oh come on! Aren't you at least a "little bit" glad to see me?" He rose on his legs; taking slow calculated steps to reach her standing position._

" _Isn't it the middle of the night for you? Aren't you sleeping the previous orgy at this early hour of the day?" She asked, swirling on herself to face him; a pernicious smile raising both corners of her lips._

" _Isn't it the cutest thing ever? Freya Mikaelson, you have my welfare at heart." Lucien commented, hands now joined as a prayer in front of his chest._

 _Freya rolled her eyes; turning on herself to drop the broken porcelain pieces on the service table._

" _Why are you here; Lucien?" She sighed, with much discouragement perceived in her voice._

" _To hear you sing about me… Obviously!" He whispered, near her right earlobe._

" _Are you delusional or something?" She turned her head to glance at him; grimacing at his say. "When and where did I sang about you?"_

" _ **You're an asshole, but I love you**_ _… Who else could it be but me?" He mocked; holding his laughter at bay._

" _You're right! How could I even try to lie about it to this point? Of course, I was singing about "you" – You're like my entire life; Lucien – I can't hide it anymore; please tell me when should we get married?" She questioned, frantically._

" _You chose the date and the hour, and I'll be waiting for you at the altar." He winked, playfully._

 _Freya stared into his fiery sight, a smile spreading on her lips; with both arms firmly crossed over her chest. God that man was insufferable! But sometimes … Just sometimes … their jousts had managed to raise the veil of sadness that was firmly placed on her heart… If only for a few seconds._

" _That should happen when hell freezes over, Lucien." She finally commented. "Now if you don't mind; I'll free myself of your presence and go take a well-deserved shower – Far away from you!" She added, turning on her heels to reach the staircase._

" _Is it a hidden invitation to join you?" Lucien suggested, teaser._

" _You mean to take a shower with me? I would grandly prefer if you would wash yourself at the bottom of a river." Freya added, perniciously, climbing the first stair. "Nothing would give me more joy than hold your head underneath the water."_

" _The song was so much about me; wasn't it?" Lucien commented, with a muffled laughter._

" _Oh… Believe what you want to believe, Lucien." She responded, with a loud sigh._

" _You and I, Freya; it has the best prologue to an amazing true love story." He added, mockingly._

" _Freya!" The call cut the exchange short; echoing loudly inside the interior veranda._

 _They both turned their heads to stare at Jackson; who strolled rapidly toward their standing positions._

" _Jackson? What are you doing here?" Freya questioned, frowning._

" _Oh great! Here comes the black poodle." Lucien rolled his eyes, with much annoyance perceived in his tone of voice._

" _He's a werewolf for God sake, not a dog." Freya mumbled, under clenched teeth. "I thought that you would be accustom with all species by now? Or is it your old age that makes you mix them?"_

" _Tomato – Tomhato! Did you ever notice his lack of hairstyle?" Lucien winced at Jackson sight. "Don't make me start at his lack of fashion style. A plaid shirt … So 1980' if you're asking me." He added, with much disdain. "And don't think I did not hear your "old age" comment, because I did. Just know that I think of myself as experienced, not old."_

" _Freya; if you don't find a way to make him shut up, I swear that I will!" Jackson threated, his dark brown eyes narrowed on the vampire._

" _Don't mind him he's irrelevant." Freya swept the idea of Lucien with a rapid wave of her hand. "What is going on? Why are you here so early?"_

" _I beg your pardon? I'm anything and everything you want me to be, baby; but irrelevant I certainly am not!" Lucien argued, vehemently._

" _See what I mean?" Jackson nodded his head toward Lucien._

" _Damn … You're right; I need to shut him up for good." Freya sight, loudly._

" _Well, I would really love to see that!" Lucien scolded, unhappy; arms crossed over his bulged chest._

 _Freya twisted her right wrist and hand, triggering a powerful silent spell on the vampire. Lucien remained immobile for a few seconds; before finally raising both of his hands around his throat, suddenly realizing that not a single sound was escaping his lips._

" _I shall never know why I've never used that spell on him before this day?" She shook her head in wonder._

" _Well, it has the benefit of working very well." Jackson grinned; laughter escaping his lips at the hilarious sight of a mute Lucien._

" _So what's happening?" Freya questioned, once more; reaching Jackson's standing position._

" _It's Hayley." He confessed, nervously passing his right hand through his dark curls._

" _What happened to her? Is she alright? Now that I think about it we did not see her around since a couple of days." Freya reminded herself. "I think Elijah mentioned to me that Camille was babysitting Hope for some sort of a strange reason; considering I could have easily done that."_

" _I don't think she's harmed or anything. But … Yesterday, she went missing for the entire day. I wasn't able to reach her, see her or talk to her. I received a text message in the evening, telling me that she would be back today." Jackson informed the witch._

" _You think it has something to do with the Tristan De Martel?" Freya narrowed her sight on the werewolf man._

" _I think it's not becoming her to act this way." Jackson responded, truthfully. "I just … I don't know, I'll try to find out what's going on myself, but if you could talk to her as well, and perhaps figure out where she's been?"_

" _Certainly! We'll do as you ask, Jackson. It was already in my agenda to have a little chit-chat with your wife." Elijah Mikaelson responded, on behalf of his sister, slowly descending the staircase; while placing his cufflinks._

" _Elijah." Jackson nodded, polity, but with much reserve. "If you'll excuse me, now." He saluted Freya of a single nod; before turning on his heels to reach the exit._

" _Must you do that every time; Elijah?" Freya turned on herself to stare at her brother; dislike written all over her face._

" _I really don't know what you're talking about?" Elijah shrugged, unimpressed; lowering his head to bless his sister's forehead of a gentle kiss. "Good morning, Freya."_

" _Good morning, Elijah." She greeted him in return._

" _What's going on with "Lucy"?" Elijah questioned, smirking at the sight of the vampire frantically writing a few words on a small piece of paper; before handing it to Freya._

" _ **\- Freya! Release me from this silent spell right now!**_ _-" Freya read out loud, small laughter escaping her lips; before she could hide it behind her raised right hand._

" _You've put a silent spell on Lucien?" Elijah asked, mostly amused; reaching the service table before pouring coffee into a porcelain cup. "Gracious Lord, Freya; why didn't you think of such amazing idea before this day?"_

 _Lucien opened his mouth to shout a well-deserved replica to the Original, before stomping both of his feet on the pavement; closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body._

" _I was just asking myself the same question!" Freya responded, shrugging; before turning her attention toward the vampire. "Stop whining, Lucien! The spell should wear off in a couple of hours."_

* * *

" _Where's mummy? Mm?" Kai Parker whispered, bending his upper body over Elizabeth's crib; while softly caressing the few dark curls on top of her head._

 _The young infant smiled at the view of her father; waving her little arms enthusiastically._

" _You want to see daddy? Mm?" He gently grabbed his daughter; before raising her into the comfort of his arms. "There you go! All tucked in your papa's arms." He blessed her forehead of a sweet kiss; before turning on himself to watch his son laying down in his own crib, still deeply asleep. "We'll stay quiet not to wake your brother." He added, taking a few steps to reach the opened window of the small nursery. "See, the city is waking up." He raised his right arm, pointing in direction of the sunset. Elizabeth raised her little hands; feeling the facial hair on her daddy's cheeks. "You like your daddy's new look? Mm? I'm not sure your mummy liked it to be truthful." He shrugged. "Oh well; you gain some, you lose some! Maybe she needs to get used to it?"_

 _Bonnie crossed the threshold of the nursery, holding two baby bottles in her hands; before coming to an abrupt halt at the sight of her daughter being held by Kai in front of the opened window. She took a few steps back, hiding behind the smaller wall, separating the bedroom suite to the annex nursery._

" _You see; I …" Kai started admitting to his daughter; before taking a deep breath into his lungs. "I think I've hurt your mummy. It wasn't intentional; I'm just still very mad at her because she refuses to see the truth." He added, under Bonnie's watchful eyes and wide-opened ears. "Your daddy is different, Elizabeth. Once, in the past … I was as innocent as you; I wanted to be loved and then I realized two things…" He continued his tale, carefully sitting in a rocking chair near the window. "First; my family never loved me – Second; maybe they were right – who knows? To tell the truth; at a certain point I wasn't really lovable."_

 _Bonnie closed his eyes, swallowing a lump in her throat; her stomach warning her that her breakfast could easily wind up back in her mouth! Damn him …_

" _And I think your mummy doesn't love me very much either these days; because I've been pretty much an asshole to her. Even, if I had good reasons to hate her for leaving me alone; while taking you and Arthur with her." He presented his apologies to his daughter; raising the baby girl on her small legs, his sight locked with hers. "You can come in now, Bonnie." He raised his tone of voice; giving her an almost heart attack while hearing his direct request._

 _Bonnie Bennett crossed the threshold, for the second time around; her sight narrowed on Kai and her daughter._

" _Give Elizabeth to me, Kai; please?" She dropped one bottle on a nearby dresser, placing herself at a few feet of distance from his sitting position; her arms outstretched to pick her daughter._

" _Do you know, that I'm always able to sense your presence, Bonnie? Why do you think that is possible?" He rose on both legs; handing the young infant to her mother._

" _I don't care." Bonnie shook her head; rocking her baby girl in her arms. "Shush … Mummy is here." She whispered, softly; placing herself in front of the opened window._

" _Because we are linked, Bonnie … You and I; we are linked." She heard him whisper; his warm breath brushing her left earlobe, his hands sliding on her hips, while his muscular body spooned her own. "I'm sorry … I lost control." He added, apologizing with sincerity. "I was angry that you left me … I thought you had finally understood, Bonnie?"_

" _Well, tell that to the scarf I'm wearing to hide the red marks you've left on my throat!" Bonnie mumbled, under clenched teeth; stepping aside to put herself at arm length. "I don't want you to touch me – ever again, Kai, or, I'll swear I'll find a way to kill you!" She added, placing the baby bottle near Elizabeth's mouth._

" _Ok" Kai agreed, nodding; while passing a nervous hand through his tangled dark hair._

" _That's it – OK? That's not your style of counterattack?" She spat to his face; rocking Elizabeth in her arms, while feeding her._

" _Well, what can I say, Bonnie?" He shrugged, impassible. "You'll come back to me, eventually; you always do." He added, sure of himself. "And you know how patient I can be, don't you?"_

" _Oh my God! You're not just a psychopath, you're also delusional!" Bonnie rolled her eyes to the ceiling; nervously pacing back and forth on the length of the small Persian rug. "But, I shouldn't be surprised, really… I've known for so long; but never fully realized the extent of your psychological dependencies!"_

" _I have one dependency, baby; it's you!" Kai admitted, honestly. "I'm tired of playing this game between us; can we just lay the fucking cards on the table? Can we admit for once, what we've been keeping to ourselves?"_

" _What is this? A new sick game of yours?" Bonnie held her pace; placing Elizabeth's head on her shoulder, gently rubbing her back to help her burp._

" _I want you, Bonnie." He continued his admission. "It's driving me crazy how much I want you."_

" _Well you had me alright … You had me, and then you used me as a human incubator – against my will, Kai … And now, I want you to leave me alone!" She busted to his face._

" _Why do you think I chose you?" Kai questioned her. "Tell me why?"_

" _What? How am I supposed to know how your fucked-up mind works, Kai?" Bonnie replied, wincing; the beats of her heat rising dangerously inside her chest._

" _I could have easily taken any human girl that would have been placed on my path. I'm not stupid, I know I'm good looking." He stipulated._

" _Well good for you!" She rolled her eyes to the ceiling._

" _A few drinks in a bar and I could have had one of them in my bed, but I chose "you", Bonnie; I chose you to carry the new generation of the Gemini Twins!" He started explaining. "And you were a fucking pain in the ass – And you still are!"_

" _Are you so crazy that you think that I would thank you for abusing me?" Bonnie lowered Elizabeth in her crib; before turning on herself to face him, both closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body._

" _You want me to spell it out for you? Because, even if it's hard for me to do it – I will!" He exclaimed, angrily and out of breaths; slowly taking a few steps toward her, before seeing her take a few steps back._

" _I've told you to stay the hell away from me and to never touch me again." She pointed a forbidden finger toward his chest._

" _I have …" He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath inside his lungs. "I have feelings for you, Bonnie. I … I don't know if it's the correct term? The word "feeling" is so wide in my head … It could mean so much, and so little at the same time, you know? And my entire life; I pretty much never used that word. I don't even know what it means anyway … But, when … When you're not near me … There's … There's this gigantic hole inside of me… I'm missing a piece… An indescribable piece of myself."_

" _Fuck you, Kai! Stop it … Stop it now!" Bonnie cried; tears filling her eyes._

" _This missing piece; it's you, Bonnie. I need you to make me whole." He begged, nervously rubbing his hands together. "Show me, please?"_

" _Stop tormenting me Kai!" Bonnie spat, some more. "What do you want me to show you for God sake?"_

" _Show me how to love, Bonnie. I have no idea how?" He asked her; a single tear rolling on his left cheek. "I … I feel warm and fuzzy around Arthur and Elizabeth; and I am afraid that one day …" He passed the back of his right hand over his eyelid and bearded cheek to brush the tear away._

 _A heavy silence fell on them and over the nursery; his fiery sight intensively locked with hers._

" _You're afraid that one day; you'll hurt them – Like you've hurt me." Bonnie finished his sentence, before seeing him nod in approbation of her say. "I can't show you how to love, Kai: I'm sorry – I don't have it in me." She shook her head, biting into her bottom lip until a small drop of blood would run down her chin, only to stop herself from screaming._

" _Ok, but… Then, why do I instinctively know that one day you'll beg me, Bonnie … You'll beg for me to touch you…" Kai promised her; playing her by surprise by grabbing her chin in his right hand. "You'll beg for me to slowly slide my mouth inside your thighs … Only to find how aroused you are because of me… And then; you'll show me how to love … and then … You'll soon realize that no one will love you like I do… that no other man will rise the beats of your heart, like they are rising just now…" He added, perniciously. "And this all because … Even an evil man like myself should have been shown how to love at some point." He gave his final words; before releasing his grip on her, only to turn on his heels to leave the nursery._

 _Bonnie let herself slowly fall on her knees on the Persian rug; her right hand rose over her beating heart._

" _May God have mercy on me?" She whispered to herself._

* * *

" _You got to be kidding me?" Caroline Forbes swore many times to herself; trying to pull the hem of her long bohemian skirt and heel of her shoe from the iron mesh grid placed on the upstairs marble floor of the corridor._

" _Are you in need of some assistance, Love?" She heard the distinct male voice, with a specific English accent, asking her._

 _She closed her eyes, sighing loudly; while trying to regain her dignity and calm. Of course, Klaus Mikaelson had to be strolling at the exact same time she was feeling and looking like an idiot! She had wake up early this morning; has rushed into the shower to go visit Bonnie and the twins – Only to notice the red marks around her friend's throat; which had infuriating her even more. Kai Parker was officially on her black list! Father or not of the twins; he wasn't allowed to treat her best friend in such a disrespectful way!_

" _I'm quite fine, thank you!" She responded, under clenched teeth; pulling softly on the cotton fabric to liberate herself of the grid. But still; it wasn't budging._

" _Well, in that case." Klaus shrugged, smirking; leaning the left side of his upper body on the arch, before crossing both arms in front of his chest._

" _You're simply going to stand there?" Caroline busted out; waving in his direction._

" _Well… Considering this is "my" home, Caroline; I can "stand there" pretty much anywhere I want, would you say?" He teased her, even more._

" _Fine… If this is amusing you to see me struggling to free myself of this grid; who am I to say otherwise?" She added, dryly; twisting her right ankle to deliver herself of her present agony – But, without really succeeding._

" _You're still here? I'm surprised." Klaus raised his chin; a hint of amusement perceived in his voice. "If I recall; yesterday you weren't happy with … How may I put it … with how my life have turned out the past few years. Suffice to say that I wasn't really happy with your choice of boyfriend either."_

" _I could care less about you and your choices in life!" She spat angrily to his face. "And if you want me to pay you a daily fee for my presence in your home, I will. Because, if this is the case, name your damn price – I'll pay it to regain a sense of pride!"_

" _What if the daily "fee" that you're talking about would include something else than money? Would you still pay your due to me?" He asked, explicitly; with a raised eyebrow._

 _Caroline startled at his double imply; raising her head and flushed cheeks to stare at the hybrid._

" _Why aren't you asking "Hayley" to pay her daily fee; I'm sure she would be glad to provide you with the best service there is out there!" She couldn't hold her say, much longer. "She seems to have a talent for such particular job."_

" _I understand that she has never been in your good grace; Caroline..." Klaus raised his opened right palm to stop her for trashing the mother of his child._

" _Oh that is a freaking understatement!" Caroline spat. "I guess having sex and sharing a child with her made you forget the massacre she did back in Mystic Falls?"_

" _Far from it, Caroline; I remember Hayley's past mistakes, very clearly. But, we all made mistakes – and I won't be the one to remind you of your own." He spat back. "Even if you seems to find much enjoyment to remind others of theirs."_

 _Caroline froze, swallowing a lump in her throat; tears suddenly filling her eyes. He knew her too well; he knew her soul like he would know his own. Twelve witches … She had killed twelve witches to save her friend Bonnie … And that would always be a burden that she would carry with her during her eternal life._

" _She is still the mother of my child, and I demand that from the time I'll allow you to stay as my guest, inside the walls of my home, you'll respect her as such." Klaus added, in a gentler tone._

" _Fine! I just hope to be out of your way for good in the next hours." She replied, sniffling. "That will assure me to not bump into her."_

" _She has more chances to bump into you if you stay stuck in this grid!" Klaus teased, raising his right hand over his full lips to hide his laughter._

" _Would you "please" give me a hand to untuck my skirt and heel from this grid?" She begged him, under clenched teeth._

" _Well, because you're asking so nicely." Klaus strengthened his body; taking a few steps to reach her standing position over the iron mesh grid; before kneeling in front of her._

" _What are you doing?" Caroline inquired; instinctively placing her right hand in the hollow of his right shoulder._

" _I need to see where the fabric is stuck to untuck both your skirt and your heel, Caroline." Klaus responded, grabbing the hem at the front of her long skirt to slowly raise it to her knees; his fingers gently brushing the soft and sensitive skin of her calves, while creating a wave of goosebumps in her spine. "Keep the skirt up, would you?"_

" _Oh you would like that, would you?" Caroline mumbled, angrily._

" _Your bare legs, Caroline? It's nothing that you haven't allowed me to seen multiple times, Love." Klaus shrugged, smirking. "And, in multiple positions, if I may add. And, if my memory serves me right you were quite flexible with them." He added, perniciously; both of his hand encircling her right ankle, while his thumb would lavish her with an almost none perceivable caress._

" _You know what I can also do with my legs, Klaus? I can also quick them in all the right places!" She replied, under a shortness of breath; tucking the extra fabric of her long skirt in both of her hands. "Change of subject, if I may? Do you know that Kai tried to strangle Bonnie to death yesterday night?"_

" _Now, why am I not surprised?" Klaus rolled his eyes to the ceiling; keeping his attention on the task at hands._

" _He hates her, Klaus! And he won't be happy until she's dead… What will you do about it?" Caroline questioned._

" _I'll talk to him. Though, I highly doubt he'll ever kill her, Caroline." Klaus shrugged, fatalistically. "He's in love with her."_

" _What? Are you mad or something? The guy is a psychopath!" Caroline replied, angrily._

" _I'd stabbed you with a lamp once; do you remember, Love?" Klaus cooked his head; humorously._

" _How could I ever forget?" Caroline winced, disdainfully. "Do you see where my skirt is stuck?"_

" _Yes, and … One second … There! One crisis is avoided!" He raised his smiling face at her; holding the piece of fabric that had been stuck in the grid. "That reminds me of the time you've came to "me" in total distress, to find you a prom dress."_

" _That was the single time I've asked you for a favor; don't make it a big deal!" Caroline objected, vehemently. "Now, what about my shoe?" She questioned, with anxiety. "They cost me a fortune and I … Klaus, what are you doing?"_

" _I'm freeing your foot from your shoe. It'll be easier to untuck it from the grid after." He gently placed her bare foot on the cold marble, before pulling the shoe from its imprisonment. "There! Second crisis avoided." He raised himself back on his legs, before handing the high heel shoe to its owner._

" _Oh … Thank you!" Caroline smiled; grabbing the said reward in her hand; before suddenly losing her precarious equilibrium, being perched on a single shoe._

" _I got you, Love!" Klaus promptly encircled his left arm around Caroline's waist; bringing her body in full contact with his muscular chest. "Somehow, it seems I always do."_

" _I … I don't know how this happened; I suddenly lost …" She stammered, raising her head and sight at him; her lips mouthing the words at a mere inch of his own._

 _And then… His delicious mouth came crashing on hers… A quick, passionate kiss that left her breathless and anguish for more._

" _You can't be mad, Love." Klaus whispered, mouthing the words over her trembling lips. "Can't you see? Can't you see that the connection between us is exactly the same?"_

" _What?" She managed to let the single word escape her throat._

" _Mad at how life turned out the past few years, mad at Stefan for not being me, mad at me for not being the man that you wanted me to be, mad at yourself for loving what you're not supposed to love, mad at Hayley… Mad at the single fact that I have a child now, mad at the fact that you're not the mother, mad at the world for choosing to discover who you were as a woman instead of listening to your heart and being with me, before finding the guts within yourself to find me, Caroline." Klaus let the admission escape the deepness of his soul._

" _I don't know what you're talking about, Klaus. Now, let me go!" She tried to free herself from his firm grip; squirming in all directions. "Please?"_

" _Yes, you do Caroline!" He suddenly grabbed her face with both hands to raise her head; burying his fiery sight in her teary eyes. "She's so beautiful, Caroline; she has these big – bright eyes. I could let myself die in her eyes." He suddenly shared his feelings about Hope. "She's so sweet and when she smiles, she has this …"_

" _She has this crooked smile and faucets in her cheeks… Like you do." Caroline finished his sentence, a sincere smile spreading on her lisp; while her hands would suddenly wrap themselves around his wrists._

" _It's like looking into a mirror. How do you know that?" Klaus asked, dumbfounded; both of his thumbs softly caressing the curves of her cheeks._

" _It's the only vision I always imagined in my head that a child of yours would actually look like." Caroline responded, honestly._

" _Thank you." Klaus nodded._

" _For what?" Caroline wondered._

" _For thinking of me." He responded; blessing her forehead of a sweet kiss. "From time to time."_

" _Now, the two of you, really … how touching!" Kai Parker shortened their exchange by his sudden apparition and comment, his left shoulder leaning on the wall; a large grin spreading on his manly lips._

" _What do you want Parker?" Caroline asked, dryly; detaching herself from Klaus's embrace, before sliding her foot into her high heel shoe._

" _Caroline? Fancy to see you here? Do you care to tell me the story between you two?" Kai pointed a straight finger toward the hybrid and the blonde vampire._

" _Take care of him; please?" Caroline begged the Original; before turning on her heels to leave both men by themselves._

* * *

" _Will you have the annoying habit of strolling the corridors of my home to snoop on my private conversation; young Parker?" Klaus Mikaelson snapped._

" _By private conversation? Do you mean your "more than obvious" attempt to seduce the very blonde Caroline Forbes?" Kai replied, perniciously; a large smirk spreading on his manly lips. "No but seriously; what's the deal between you two?"_

" _You do mention her name once again and it will be my pleasure to pull a vital organ out of your chest; understood?" The Original threaten; turning on himself to point a finger at his unlikely ally._

" _It's crystal clear." Kai raised both of his opened palms, in a surrounding gesture. "Hey? If you like the insipid – I am blonde, I like fashion and have nothing in my head type; who am I to judge?"_

 _Klaus rolled his eyes to the ceiling, entering his study room, while passing the threshold to direct his rapid steps toward his desk._

" _And for the record I wasn't snooping around, I was reporting for duty; Mikaelson." Kai mocked, openly. "I was wondering … As your new lackey do I need to punch a time card or something?" He added, while dropping his ass on the armchair placed in front of Klaus' desk; before raising his army boots on the desktop._

" _And to say that I sincerely thought before this day that only Elijah could get on my nerves with such extreme; but you're obviously reaching a new level." Klaus mumbled between his clenched teeth; more to himself than his single auditory._

" _Suffice to say that you are truly making me feel at home." Kai added; raising both arms to cross his hands behind his head. "I forecast a real friendship between us, Mikaelson."_

" _You do remember our little chit-chat of the previous day, do you?" Klaus questioned, his sight narrowed on the hybrid; while sitting on the left corner of his desktop._

" _What are those specifics you're talking about?" Kai raised an eyebrow, in attention._

" _You see … The very insipid blonde informed me that you have threaten Bonnie Bennett last night by trying to squeeze her throat to cause her death?" Klaus questioned, a grin spreading on his full lips. "I know Caroline was exaggerating, right? You wouldn't try such a move after I specifically say to you that if you were trying to hurt the witch; I would simply have to kill you?"_

 _Kai lowered both of his arms and hands from behind his head, swallowing a lump in his throat._

" _She's able to …" He tried to share his feelings with the Original, closing both of fists tightly; before sighing loudly. "She's always able to make my blood boil, and make me so angry; and sometimes I'm not able to … But I would never hurt her for good."_

" _You wouldn't; because if you did hurt her, it would be my greatest pleasure to kill you afterward." Klaus threatened him, once more._

" _I can't shake the memory of her leaving me behind; all alone, in this fucked up prison world that my father had created for me. She knew better … She knew how I felt about being left alone. But, most of all; she left while taking the twins with her. My children, Mikaelson – Mine!"_

" _And "hers"! That is obviously the part that you can't understand." Klaus replied, dryly. "Tell me something, young Parker; if she had left this prison world all by herself, while leaving the twins with you, would you have ran after her?"_

" _Oh come on, Klaus! Don't you know how evil I am by now?" Kai replied, slyly; while lying through his teeth. "She has fulfilled my diabolic plan to have her as a human incubator; she gave me what I wanted: powerful twins; why would I chase after her? Why would I need or keep Bonnie Bennett in my life to start with?" He shrugged, impassible; swallowing an additional lump in his throat._

" _Then why did you choose "her" to start with?" Klaus shrugged himself; a smirk raising the right side of his lips. "Of all the females you could have picked to fulfill this diabolic plan of yours; you took the most stubborn, judgemental, and annoying of all witches?" He questioned, perniciously. "The dots are not connecting, young Parker. Except, if you're in love with that same stubborn, judgemental, and annoying witch?"_

" _Can we drop the subject, Mikaelson?" Kai demanded, under clenched teeth._

" _Oh I'm sure my brother Nicklaus is more than willing to drop the said subject; if in return you drop your boots from our furniture?" Elijah Mikaelson appeared out of nowhere; promptly pushing Kai's boots away from the desktop, back on the wooden floor._

" _Ah Elijah! Not a minute too soon!" Klaus grinned at the view of his oldest sibling. "Young Parker may I present you my brother Elijah. He's a tiny bit obsess with our precious furniture and belongings." He added in a comical whisper. "It is unfortunately one of his many flaws."_

" _What my brother is trying to say is that I'm the only one who's still willing to bring a sense of good taste and class into this family." The said Original added; while pulling on the sleeves of his impeccable suit._

" _What did I just tell you about him? A bit obsess!" Klaus winked, playfully._

" _So you're the notorious Elijah Mikaelson?" Kai crossed both hands in front of his chest; a large smirk appearing on his lips. "The Original known to pull hearts out of his victims' chests faster than the sun rise in the sky?" He presented this well-known fact. "Tell me something, do you keep the hearts in jars as trophies in one of your many dungeons perhaps?"_

" _And you're the "notorious" Malachai Parker?" Elijah replied, tit for tat. "The warlock known for killing his entire coven family at a wedding celebration, because he couldn't get a piece of the wedding cake? Cocky much?" He raised an eyebrow, narrowing his sight on his present victim; while crossing his arms in front of his bulged chest. "Tell me something, do you count victims at night to put you to sleep; like you would count sheep?"_

 _Kai strengthened his sitting position in the armchair, losing his smile and pretentious attitude._

" _I don't like you very much." He finally confessed, under clenched teeth._

" _The feeling is quite mutual, Mister Parker." Elijah replied; keeping his imposing presence._

" _I've told you that my brother had many flaws; an additional one being that he doesn't trust easily." Klaus shrugged; sarcastically._

" _Can we get to the point?" Kai growled, unhappy._

" _Gladly!" Elijah nodded; before being interrupted by the impromptu arrival of Lucien._

 _The sired vampire crossed the threshold, strolling rapidly and silently to reach Klaus's desk; before throwing a folded piece of paper on the hybrid' desk._

" _What's with him?" Klaus questioned his brother; dumbfounded._

" _Well, he experienced a very early encounter with our beloved sister." Elijah explained; keeping his need to burst into laughter at bay._

 _Klaus unfolded the piece of paper, reading the single sentence:_

" _ **Freya just put a silent spell on me; ask her to free me of this "shit" now!"**_

 _Klaus busted into laughter, promptly lowering his head to hide his hilarity to his first sired; before throwing the folded page into a garbage can._

" _Our sister never ceases to surprise us, brother." The hybrid confessed, humbly. "Though, I wonder why she never thought of it before this day."_

" _Indeed, she's quite spontaneous in her methods." Elijah replied, nodding; a large grin spreading on his manly lips._

 _Lucien stomped both of his feet on the wooden floor in a sign of protestation; before pointing a straight finger at Kai._

" _Oh… Right! Where are my manners?" Klaus said; reprising a good posture. "Kai Parker let me present you my first sired: Lucien Castle. Lucien, this is Malachai Parker; also known as the warlock who killed his entire coven family – now reborn as a hybrid."_

 _Lucien strengthened his standing position; nodding his head in approval of this new acquaintance; before grabbing a pen and a piece of paper on Klaus's desktop. He wrote a short sentence, only to hand it to Kai._

" _Let see what the mine just wrote to me?" Kai grabbed the piece of paper. "_ **Charmed I'm sure.** _Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, really." The young hybrid nodded. "First sired of which of this pretentious Originals?"_

 _Lucien pointed in Klaus's direction._

" _I see… Tell me something man? Aren't you a tiny bit worried by this Damocles sword placed over your head? Considering a few of their enemies are trying to get rid of them? Getting rid of them would basically mean getting rid of you, no?" Kai shrugged; questioning._

 _Lucien nodded in approval; with a loud sight of exasperation._

" _Motus!_ _Previous liberare eum de carminibus_ _!_ " _Kai recited; with a twist of his right wrist._

" _I can talk!" Lucien raised both hands over his throat; small laughter escaping his throat. "I'm forever in your debt." He grabbed Kai's right hand to shake it; amicably._

" _Well, don't even mention it, OK?" Kai winced; slowly pulling his hand away from the over-enthusiastic vampire._

" _Now, why would you do that, Mister Parker?" Elijah rolled his eyes to the ceiling._

" _Hey, Elijah lower your tone! Kai is now my new best friend; don't talk to him like that!" Lucien pointed an accusatory finger at the Original._

" _What can I say? I was bored counting sheep after sheep at night!" Kai shrugged, taunting the Original._

" _Enough. Let's get back to the subject at hands, shall we?" Klaus rose on his legs._

" _Which is?" Lucien questioned; crossing both arms in front of his bulged chest._

" _Keeping you alive – While keeping the Originals alive is the summary of it all, I presume?" Kai presented._

" _Well, I'm certainly all for that." Lucien agreed, with a single nod._

" _The "Strict" is an ancient fraternity group of vampires who came together as a way to protect our species, but without the noble attitude… or, how I may say it… without the lawful aspect behind it." Elijah started to_

" _Like the "mafia" but for vampires?" Kai raised both eyebrows, questioning._

" _Something like that." Lucien nodded._

" _And what? They want to get rid of the original vampires? That makes no logical sense? If some of them have been sired by you – Your deaths would mean theirs, no?" Kai questioned, dumbfounded._

" _There's this prophecy that one of us will die, if so, the entire line of vampires underneath the said chosen would vanish as well. Now, if they find a way to break the sired bond. Then; they would be free." Elijah explained, furthermore._

" _So, basically… This guy is screwed both ways?" Kai pointed toward Lucien._

" _Well, thank you for reminding me." Lucien winced. "Their leaders have been the first sired by Elijah." He continued his tale. "There are Tristan De Martel and his beloved sister Aurora De Martel."_

" _Whom, if I may add; Lucien fancied hundreds of years ago." Klaus added; perniciously._

" _Look who's talking? I certainly did not bed her like you did; and under her brother's nose if I may add!" Lucien objected, vehemently. "Can you imagine because of Klaus's betrayal I was viciously tortured in his behalf? Aurora's brother thought I was the one who deflowered his sister."_

" _I'm sorry – Just to be clear…" Kai frowned, shaking his head at what he was hearing; before glancing in Klaus's direction. "So this was your past girlfriend?"_

" _Past flame if you want to name it as such." Klaus shrugged, with a rapid wave of his right hand; uninterested to give more explanation._

" _O.K. so… I suppose their first move could either be to lock all of you in a set of coffins to keep all of you safe; or trying to find a way to break the sired bond could only mean siding with the New-Orleans' witches?" Kai came to the single conclusion._

" _He's bright!" Elijah commented to Klaus._

" _He has potential." Klaus agreed, a large grin spreading on his lips._

" _My new concern is that I have this hunch that there's a bigger threat behind Tristan and Aurora?" Elijah finally admitted to his auditory._

" _What are you bubbling about?" Lucien shrugged._

" _What kind of bigger threat?" Klaus questioned, with much concern perceived in his voice; taking a few steps to reach his brother's standing position._

" _It needs to be checked but … Hayley has disappeared more than once. Jackson believes she could have probably met with the enemy." Elijah admitted._

" _Who the heck is Hayley?" Kai questioned._

" _She's the mother of my child." Klaus responded to Kai, evasively. "And for what purpose she would follow Tristan De Martel? She can't stand him! So, what do you exactly mean by Hayley had probably met with the enemy?" He busted to his brother' face; closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body. "She would have never sided with them; if only to protect Hope."_

" _So you know … She's kind of Elijah's flame too." Lucien whispered to Kai._

" _What the fuck?" Kai mumbled; astonished._

" _Klaus! Do you sincerely think I want to believe this? But, both Camille and Jackson confirmed her strange disappearances." Elijah raised his chin; in a confrontational gesture._

" _Who the fuck is Camille?" Kai questioned some more; while shaking his head._

" _My female psychiatrist." Klaus waved the disturbance with an additional wave of his right hand._

" _He's seeing a female psychiatrist and I am considered the crazy one here?" Kai exclaimed; placing both of his hands over his chest. "And you want to bring Caroline Forbes into the mix? Man … That is something I want to see!" He commented, raising his boots back on the desktop; before Elijah could push them back on the floor, an additional time._

" _Who the heck is Caroline Forbes?" Lucien questioned, in awe._

" _The "Caroline Forbes" from Mystic fall is here? In New-Orleans or in our home; Nicklaus?" Elijah narrowed his sight on his brother, small smirk raising the right side of his lips; before crossing his arms in front of his chest._

" _She's in our home, Elijah… And just … don't even start!" Klaus stammered, pointing a forbidden finger underneath his brother's chin. "She came … She came for Bonnie."_

" _I'm repeating myself … But, who the heck is Bonnie?" Lucien questioned; once more._

" _She came for Bonnie? And she came all the way from Mystic Falls … Really?" Elijah raised an eyebrow._

" _Drop it; Elijah." Klaus threated his brother; under clenched teeth._

" _Well, this will get interesting in no time!" Kai crossed his hands back behind his head; a large grin spreading on his devious face._

* * *

" _We're going to see your daddy... Yes, we are." Camille O'Connell who had stepped over the threshold of the opened veranda of the Mikaelson family' manor, struggled holding Hope Mikaelson in her left arm, while keeping a diapers bag firmly placed on her right shoulder, and a large stuffed animal in her right hand. "Oh…Hi!" She greeted, enthusiastically; a large smile spreading on her lips, at the same time she mistakenly bumped into a blonde hair young woman, such as herself._

" _Hi!" Caroline responded, swallowing a lump in her throat; her sight instinctively locked with the small infant. She knew… She knew all by instinct that this baby girl was "Hope"… None other than Klaus's daughter._

" _Are you Bonnie?" Camille questioned, still smiling. "Please, don't think I'm a stalker or anything; but Elijah informed me that a "Bonnie" had just arrived as one of their guests."_

" _No … I'm … I'm …" Caroline stammered; biting into her bottom lip. She couldn't stop staring at Klaus's little girl. Hope stretched her small left arm; her hand wanting to touch the blonde vampire. Can love at first sight really exist?_

" _Are you alright? You seem disturbed?" Camille questioned with much concerns perceived in her voice; while instinctively losing her smile. "Can I do something to help you?"_

" _Oh God, no … I'm quite fine. I'm so sorry if I gave you the impression that I wasn't." Caroline finally shook her head to regain a sense of reality. "Where are my manners; really? I'm not Bonnie; but, I'm one of her friends, my name is Caroline Forbes." She handed her right hand to the friendly human blonde who stood in front of her sight. "I'm from Mystic Falls as well."_

" _I'm Camille O'Connell; it's nice to meet you, Caroline." Camille managed to shake Caroline's hand; while still holding Hope and her load of nick-knack in both arms._

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this third chapter, titled: "True love" from this "Battle of the species" fiction, guys._

 _I'm having a great time writing this story – It'll be full of twists and turns that you won't see coming and I can't wait to share all my ideas with you._

 _Happy spring, guys!_

 _Lovely Vero_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

 _ **If I have forgotten anyone, it wasn't intended.**_

* * *

 _ **Grahamwood luvr:**_ _It's always so nice to read your comments, sweetie – It puts a smile on my face!_


	4. Maneater

**BATTLE OF THE SPECIES**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe of Season 6 - TVD crossing over to TO

 **Bonnie & Kai**

 **Caroline & Klaus**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

" **Maneater"**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Battle of the Species…**_

" _We're going to see your daddy... Yes, we are." Camille O'Connell who had stepped over the threshold of the opened veranda of the Mikaelson family' manor, struggled holding Hope Mikaelson in her left arm, while keeping a diapers bag firmly placed on her right shoulder, and a large stuffed animal in her right hand. "Oh…Hi!" She greeted, enthusiastically; a large smile spreading on her lips, at the same time she mistakenly bumped into a blonde hair young woman, such as herself._

" _Hi!" Caroline responded, swallowing a lump in her throat; her sight instinctively locked with the small infant. She knew… She knew all by instinct that this baby girl was "Hope"… None other than Klaus's daughter._

" _Are you Bonnie?" Camille questioned, still smiling. "Please, don't think I'm a stalker or anything; but Elijah informed me that a "Bonnie" had just arrived as one of their guests."_

" _No … I'm … I'm …" Caroline stammered; biting into her bottom lip. She couldn't stop staring at Klaus's little girl. Hope stretched her small left arm; her hand wanting to touch the blonde vampire. Can love at first sight really exist?_

" _Are you alright? You seem disturbed?" Camille questioned with much concerns perceived in her voice; while instinctively losing her smile. "Can I do something to help you?"_

" _Oh God, no … I'm quite fine. I'm so sorry if I gave you the impression that I wasn't." Caroline finally shook her head to regain a sense of reality. "Where are my manners; really? I'm not Bonnie; but, I'm one of her friends, my name is Caroline Forbes." She handed her right hand to the friendly human blonde who stood in front of her sight. "I'm from Mystic Falls as well."_

" _I'm Camille O'Connell; it's nice to meet you, Caroline." Camille managed to shake Caroline's hand; while still holding Hope and her load of nick-knack in both arms._

* * *

 _ **Present time …**_

" _Likewise; Camille." Caroline nodded, respectfully. "Do you need help?" She questioned, small laughter escaping her lips. "You seem to carry more than a normal load."_

" _Well… I wouldn't say no, that is for sure." Camille joined the blonde vampire with her own laughter. "What is this obsession we all have "us woman" about carrying more load that we can't handle?"_

" _I don't know… But you obviously did not see the number of suitcases I brought the day I arrived here; I almost gave a heart attack to the poor taxi man." Caroline commented; rolling her eyes. "Seriously; a woman need way more than a single pair of shoes, would you agree?"_

" _No kidding; we must have been twins in a previous life." Camille responded; handing Hope to Caroline. "Could you take her for a minute, please?"_

" _What… No… I mean, I can't…" Caroline stammered, before finding herself holding Klaus's daughter. "Hi… Hi … So you're Hope?" She questioned, nervously; her sight locked with the very dark and deep irises of the young infant. Hope studied the blonde vampire for a few seconds; before her small hands would reach to grab her blond locks; in a friendly gesture._

" _Isn't she the most precious thing ever?" Camille commented, smiling; while dropping her load on the nearest sofa._

" _She's truly beautiful." Caroline agreed; a strong feeling of peace filling her heart and soul. "She looks exactly like …"_

" _Klaus … I know." Camille agreed; a large smile spreading on her lips. "So why are you in New-Orleans again? Your friend Bonnie, right?"_

" _Well, I'm here because …" Caroline started her explanation, before being rapidly cut in the middle of her sentence._

" _Caroline?" They both heard the call; startling before turning on themselves to come face to face with Klaus Mikaelson._

" _Klaus … Caroline and I, we've just met, and..." Camille expressed openly, before holding her say; her smile dying on her lips while noticing the exchange of glances between the female guest and her host._

" _She's beautiful, Klaus; a real princess." Caroline mentioned with a sincere smile spreading on her lips, holding Hope near her heart; while caressing the infant hair._

" _She is; isn't she?" He remained immobile; his sight fixated on what his heart had always wanted and could never have at the same time._

" _You should be proud … I mean; the circumstances were maybe a bit strange for me to hear at first, but you did well you and Hayley. I mean …" Caroline swallowed a lump in her throat. "Hope is healthy, and she seems so happy." She continued; expressing her true feelings._

" _She's my life." He shared, himself; taking a few steps to reach Caroline's standing position; before blessing his daughter of a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Thank you." He mouthed the words on his lips; for Caroline's sight only._

" _O.K., well … Obviously; I need to get going … I mean I have … I have so many errands to run; and…" Camille stammered, nervously; tears filling her eyes. She finally placed the strap of her handbag on her right shoulder to give herself countenance._

" _Camille… I'm sorry; this is Caroline … I mean…You've must have met …" Klaus stammered himself, uncomfortable; while passing a nervous hand through his tangled and curly hair._

" _Oh … yes, yes … Of course; me and Caroline we just exchanged a few pleasantries." She confirmed; holding her handbag near her chest, for the dear life of her._

" _Camille is a … I mean … She's my… She obviously took care of Hope for me and Hayley." Klaus tried to swim in trouble water._

" _I see." Caroline nodded; her sight following the exchange with much attention._

" _Oh, it's obviously not a bother… It's always a pleasure to take care of her." Camille managed to add._

" _It was nice meeting you, Camille." Caroline managed to cut this awkward moment with sincerity and a truthful smile._

" _Likewise, Caroline. Klaus, it's always a pleasure." She gave her goodbyes, before turning on herself; the heels of her ankle boots resonating through the walls, until there was only an awkward silence filling the space._

" _If you want … I could … I mean, let me take her?" Klaus stretched both arms to grab Hope._

" _I got her." Caroline replied, dryly; keeping Hope in her arms while strolling rapidly toward the staircase. "I'll bring her to the nursery. Take the bag would you?"_

" _Yes… I mean … I will…" Klaus turned on himself, several times; before grabbing the said damn bag. Yes Master … Would have been more appropriate, Klaus thought to himself._

 _Something was telling him that he was in deep "shit" trouble with Caroline Forbes!_

* * *

" _Here you go, sweetheart; all tugged-in in your crib." Caroline placed a small giraffe near Hope's reach._

" _Thank you for … I mean for taking care of … Hope." Klaus thanked her, shyly; placing the bag and other stuff on a nearby toys bench._

" _She's a sweetheart, Klaus. It's natural for me." She turned on herself; facing the hybrid, arms firmly crossed over her chest. "Was it all along your intention to hurt Camille?"_

" _What? What are you even implying, Love?" Klaus arched an eyebrow; narrowing his sight on the blonde vampire._

" _Oh… Don't have the audacity to call me "Love"!" She spat to his face; a straight finger pointed to his chin. "Did you call Camille "Love" too? Did you call Hayley? Because apparently, there are a lot of women qualifying for that appellation in your life."_

 _Klaus lowered his head and sight, a muffled laughter escaping his lips._

" _Wow! And you're finding all of this laughable?" Caroline mumbled, under clenched teeth._

" _Caroline; I've used the mention "love" toward women for centuries now… It's only a lovable nickname that I'm accustomed to use." Klaus explained, shrugging._

" _Oh so … Let me get this straight; each time you've used "it" on "me", it meant nothing then?" Caroline questioned; pacing back and forth on the length of the Persian rug. "It was just a friendly way to flirt, nothing more? So was the drawing, and the bracelet… Tell me did you give a bracelet to Hayley and Camille too?"_

" _I didn't say that, Caroline." Klaus shook his head; raising his right hand to rub his eyelids. "You, better than anyone else, should know what it meant for me to call you "Love". And no, I did not give any drawings or diamond bracelets to neither of them"_

" _Did you tell Camille the same thing that you once have told me?" She inquired; stopping her walking track to place herself in front of his sight._

" _What does she has to do with us, Caroline?" Klaus raised hid tone of voice. "Can you explain that to me?"_

" _Simply the fact that you just broke the heart of this sweet human girl; and believe me I know all too well how it feels. I would recognized the same heartbreak and agony anywhere." Caroline spoke the truth; her chin raised, her sight locked with his._

 _A loud growl escaped the hybrid' throat; while his fiery sight never parted from hers._

" _Well, pardon me to say, but for you to have known that kind of heartbreak and agony it would mean that you have felt "something" for me at some point, would it, Caroline?" Klaus spat; angrily. "Then again, when you feel something for someone; you're not pushing that person away."_

" _I've told you that I did once … And then, I needed to save myself." Caroline responded, frankly. "That doesn't erase the pain I saw in Camille' eyes."_

" _Maybe Camille doesn't need to save herself from me. Did you ever think of that?" Klaus questioned, unshaken. "Maybe, just the fact that Camille was willing to be near me, to listen to "me", to try to understand who I was ... It made her realize things about me way more than you could ever have; while acting like a coward and not facing your true feelings for me."_

" _You literally took the poor girl to replace this obsession you had over me!" Caroline busted to his face. "As for my true feelings for you; I suppressed them, over and over to assure myself that I would never have to shed a tear over you." She added, chin rose. "And to think that for a second I thought that Hayley could have taken advantage of you; I guess being the mother of your child wasn't enough for you to keep her around; simply because you had found a blonde replacement."_

" _I've told you that what had happened between me and Hayley was a one night thing; if you can't accept it – that is your damn problem!" He lashed out. "And if this is any consolation, just now that she is now married to a werewolf man from the Bayou!"_

 _Caroline startled at the announcement, but remained silent._

" _As for Camille, I didn't do such a thing, Caroline! We've met on a New-Orleans Street one night, in front of an artist who was painting, we exchange over art and music… We found some common ground, we experienced closeness over common passions." Klaus spat back. "Then she became … She became someone with whom I could be myself with. She would give me sessions on my darkest moments; trying to help me." He added. "Now, if you think so little of her that is your problem, Caroline; not mine! She's an extraordinary woman."_

" _Oh believe me, it's because I think so highly of her that I'm so mad at you!" Caroline started giving more arguments; closed fists firmly placed on each side of her hips. "I guess you've never noticed her blonde curly hair; and the fact that her first name was starting with the same letter than mine?"_

" _You seriously think that I've scattered all the streets of New-Orleans to find a woman that would remotely be like you; and assure myself that her first name would start with the same letter than yours?" Klaus replied; a few veins showing their blue colors on his throat and temple._

" _No, but when you found Camille, she was clearly presented to you on a silver platter, and on your walking path nonetheless. And, it was the perfect way for you to keep this obsession you had over me!" Caroline replied, unwavering._

" _I have news flash for you love; not everything in my life is about you." Klaus commented, offensive. "And my relationship with Camille is certainly not a substitute for the lack of relationship I had with you! If you recall; you weren't interested in furthering what had happened between us in the wood. You were happy to see me leave and continue my life at miles and miles away from Mystic Falls; therefore, what I chose or not chose as relationships in my life is my business and not yours! " He exclaimed, hitting his right fist on his bulged chest._

 _At his say; Caroline suddenly inhaled rapid breaths, her chest rising up and down; anger, pain and frustration mixing as powerful weapons in her mind and heart._

" _You're right; this … All of this, obviously it's not my business. Who you choose or not choose to have in your life is not of my business either, Klaus." She turned on herself with the clear intention to exit the nursery._

" _Caroline!" He softly called; grabbing both of her upper arms before slowly bringing her back in full contact with his chest. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry; you need…" He whispered; his lips brushing her right temple. "You need to be truthful to yourself; if we ever want to be truthful to each other." He added; his lips brushing her cheek. "You're the one who refused to acknowledge the fact that you had, and probably still have, feelings for me."_

" _I've told you that I was burying those feelings to not face the wrongs you did in your entire life; Klaus." Caroline replied, in a soft murmur; a few tears rolling on her face. "It's a challenge to face the unknown that you represent, to fear its intensity and its darkness."_

" _And by doing so, you've forbidden yourself to see the good in me." He replied; tracing circles on her arms; while delivering intense shivers in her spine. "Why won't you admit your reasons for coming to New-Orleans, Love? Why would you deprive yourself once more?"_

" _Because, it's always easier to admit the reasons that push me away from you; they are far more numerous." Caroline turned on herself to face the hybrid; her fiery sight locked with his. "Goodbye, Klaus Mikaelson!" She presented her farewell; leaving the room in her vampire speed._

" _Caroline… Caroline?" He called, frantically, without receiving a single answer to his prayer and call._

* * *

" _Oh… I despise him… I hate him so damn much!" Caroline groaned, closing her fists tightly on each side of her tensed body after dropping her suitcases at her feet, while standing in the middle of the opened veranda._

 _She had packed her bags on the splurge of her "very" angry moment; had descended the stairs, had completely forgotten to inform Bonnie that she was leaving, and then … She had realized how stupid she had been!_

" _I took the same path many oftentimes." Elijah Mikaelson commented, his back leaning to a wall, arms crossed over his bulged chest; a large smirk pulling both sides of his manly lips._

" _What?" Caroline snapped, turning on herself to face the Original._

" _Packing my bags and promising myself to leave Nicklaus for good." Elijah replied, honestly._

" _I'm sorry; I just … I lost my … my temper for a second." Caroline expressed regrets._

" _So did I more times that I could count on both hands, Miss Forbes." The Originals confirmed, taking a few steps to reach her standing position._

" _You're Elijah Mikaelson; and I believe we've never been formally introduced – I mean in a proper way that is?" Caroline handed her right hand, a smile spreading on her pink lustrous lips. "But, I've heard a share of tales from my friend Elena about your … Mm… Exploits?"_

" _Miss Forbes; it's a pleasure." Elijah shook the blonde vampire' hand. "Oh yes; the delightful and insightful Elena. We've come to cross path more than once."_

" _You've crossed path with a few doppelgangers if I recall?" Caroline commented; arching an eyebrow._

" _Yes, indeed." The Original swallowed a lump in his throat; his lips suddenly forming a thin line._

" _Katherine … Well, what to say about her except she was Katherine … She was one of the kind; and certainly not a fearless creature." Caroline commented, with a nod. "And she wasn't afraid of dying. She had courage and bravery."_

" _Now I do understand why my brother is so smitten by you." Elijah shared, reprising his smile._

" _Why because I'm bubbling nonstop? Or is it because I'm acting irrationally most of the time? " Caroline commented; rolling her eyes._

" _No, because you seem to see more than meets the eyes." Elijah commented, truthful. "So? You want me to help you bring this load of suitcases outside, or you want me to bring all of them back upstairs?" He questioned, mocker._

" _Upstairs will be fine." Caroline replied; lowering her blushed cheeks to his sight._

* * *

 _Elijah footsteps resounded on the marble floor of the upstairs corridor. Kai Parker was a loose cannon, so to speak; but he could easily become one of their best assets in this outgoing war against Tristan De Martel. He started at the acute vibrating sound of his electronic device; raising it in his right hand to take a look at the incoming caller._

" _Care to explain yourself, Hayley?" Elijah asked, his lips closed into a thin line._

" _What am I supposed to explain; Elijah?" She replied, unshakable._

" _Well, for a start where you have been the past few days?" He inquired, dryly._

" _I was in the bayou with Jackson; can't I have a life of my own? Do I need to report to the Mikaelson family every two seconds?" She spat back, angrily. "Hope was fine; I gave her to Camille, who was more than happy to take care of her."_

" _Good form; but still a lie." Elijah replied in a single breath; gently rubbing his eyelids. "Jackson came to see Freya; strangely enough he was himself in the Bayou, but there was no trace of you? Do you care to explain yourself more?"_

" _Ok, ok …" She let a loud sigh escape her parted lips. "I needed time; I wasn't feeling like myself the past few days … Is it a crime?"_

" _Not in itself. What could possibly be a crime is if you would lie being abducted by Tristan De Martel, and not seeking for our help?" He implied, explicitly._

 _Hayley closed her eyes; while taking a deep breath inside her lungs._

" _Would I be able to talk to you on my cellphone if I was abducted?" She responded, with a steady voice. "I just need time to be with myself, Elijah. Camille … I mean, she told me Hope was back at the mansion. Is she o.k.?"_

" _She's fine. Her uncle 'Lijah gave to her a new stuffed animal; a giraffe; it's her new favorite toy now." He shared, a small smile spreading on his manly lips._

" _I bet she is very happy … She adores stuffed animal, and … She adores you." Hayley commented; sweeping a tear away. "Please, assure yourself that Klaus won't send an army of men to find me? I'm fine; like I've said I just need time for myself."_

" _I can't promise anything for my brother behalf; you perfectly know how he is, Hayley? But, he's otherwise occupied these days that should give you a little bit of time to handle whatever you need to handle." Elijah informed the young female hybrid._

" _Thank you." She thanked him; truthfully._

" _Maybe you should …" He closed his eyes; pain written on his facial expression. "Maybe you should contact your husband; he's worried about you."_

" _I'll do that." She agreed, closing the conversation short; before raising her sight on the route; when and where a limousine parked at a few feet of her standing position._

 _The said Arian wanted to talk to her, once more … This time she could only hope that she would remain conscious and would finally learn what this new enemy wanted from her –from all of them?_

* * *

" _ **Oh, here she comes, watch up boy she'll chew you up… Oh, here she comes, she's a maneater, maneater …"**_ _Lucien Castle sank the lyrics in tune; rapidly descending the stairs leading him to the opened veranda._

" _Oh, real funny." Freya Mikaelson rolled her eyes, fluffing a few pillows on the exterior sofas. "And you're still here? What a girl needs to do to free herself from agony these days? And when I say "agony", I mean you!"_

" _What? You don't think this song is suiting you … All cold and insensible in the inside…" He started enumerating, slowly advancing toward her; before sliding his hands on each side of her hips. "But so hot and passionate inside." He continued whispering near her left ear._

" _Are your "balls" something you want to keep between your legs?" She warned, raising her fiery sight in his; one of her eyebrow arched. "Granted you can fathered any child, but still … I've heard it is an agonizing pain, nonetheless to lose them."_

" _Ouch! Freya Mikaelson… You're a maneater." He winked, playfully; before releasing his prey._

" _Who's the imbecile who freed you from my silence spell?" She questioned, with a loud and long sigh._

" _Would you believe that I've actually made a new friend today?" Lucien shared; gently dropping his ass on one of the sofas._

" _Gee, when I've said imbecile, I should have said mentally deranged … Who, in his or her right mind would actually choose you as a friend?" She questioned, with wide opened eyes._

" _His name is Kai Parker." He shared; crossing both hands behind his head; boots raised on the coffee table._

" _Arrest my case! A real psychopath have chosen "you" as his new friend? Why am I not surprised?" She crossed both arms in front of her chest; her sight narrowed on the vampire._

" _You're not being very nice to me today, you know that?" Lucien commented, not pleased; a finger pointed in her direction._

" _Oh I'm so sorry, baby." She mocked; sarcastically. "But, if you want to be fair; I'm not nice to you each day of the year." She pushed his feet off the table. "Now, if your business with my brothers is done, could you, so kindly, take your ass elsewhere?"_

" _You know that one day you'll beg for my forgiveness, right?" Lucien rose back on his legs; unhappy._

" _In the meantime, I'll dream of you every night… Cross my heart – hope to die." She'll mimic the gesture._

" _Mm… Promises, promises … Freya Mikealson." He grabbed her chin, leaving a kiss on her right cheek; before turning on his heels to leave the premises._

* * *

" _Keep your filthy hands for yourself!" Hayley Marshall warned the gorilla man who had pushed her inside a very spacious parlor room; before closing the two French doors behind his back; locking her inside in the same process._

 _Hayley rubbed her bruised wrists; scattering the room where she had found herself standing, and as a prisoner for an additional time. It was certainly an upgrade from the first time she had been abducted by the said:_ _ **Arian**_ _._

" _So you're the "Hayley Marshall" that my brother is talking so fondly about?" A feminine voice startled Hayley. "And surprise, surprise… You're a female werewolf, how so unexpected coming from Arian?"_

" _I'm a hybrid if you must know, and who are you?" The brunette asked; her chin rose in a confrontational gesture._

" _Not very bright are you? Though, if I look at you…" The Asian woman, with long lustrous black hair, commented; lowering her sight on the length of Hayley's body. "Physically…You're totally his style of women, though, not sophisticated enough, if you're asking me, but my brother loves to tame women after all." She shrugged. "Now, if I just said that "my brother" was talking of you in a very fondly way, that would make me?"_

" _You're his sister." Hayley mumbled under clenched teeth. "As for being sophisticated; if I had the choice, I would gladly prefer of being able to kick your ass over it."_

" _Not so dumb after all." The female host grinned; talking a few steps to reach the console bar. "Can I offer you a Scotch?" She offered; pouring the liquid into a crystal glass._

" _No, thank you." Hayley replied, dryly. "I just want to leave as quickly as possible, and I prefer to not being poisoned before my departure; so if your brother "too good for his own designer shoes" could get me up-to-date with today's plan, I would grandly appreciate it."_

" _Oh! What a breath of fresh air you are, Hayley Marshall!" Arian' laughter filled the parlor room; making the brunette startle at the tone of his hoarsely voice. "You look as lovely as ever, sister." He commented, blessing the Asian woman of a chaste kiss on her left cheek. "Now Misao, if you don't mind, could you so kindly leave us alone, I would grandly appreciated it."_

" _Why? It's not like I don't know the outcome of this meeting, brother?" The said Misao replied under clenched teeth; shrugging her brother's request off her shoulders._

" _When I'm asking, I'm expecting of you to obey me, Misao!" He forcefully grabbed her left upper arm, pulling his sister near him to whisper his threat near her left ear._

" _Fine… I'll leave you with your new favorite toy of the moment." She spat back; freeing her arm from his grip of steel, before turning on her heels to reach the French Doors. "If I was you, Miss Marshall, I would sincerely count my blessings. For now, he's smitten by you, who knows what tomorrow could bring? Who knows if you'll still be alive?" She added, perniciously, before slamming the doors with a magisterial departure of the room._

" _My sister always had this tendency to bring unnecessary drama into our day to day jousts. Don't let her bother you more than necessary." Arian suggested; signing Hayley to take a sitting position in the sofa; before opening the button keeping his designer blazer open._

" _Well, just be warned that I'm about to give you an earful of drama myself if I don't get answers." Hayley replied, dryly._

" _I wouldn't expect anything else from you, or I would grandly be disappointed." Arian winked, playfully. "You'll get your answers, Hayley; but it will surely be more comfortable if we would both sit for me to tell them and for you to hear them, would you say?" Arian smirked, suggesting; taking a sitting position in an imposing leather armchair._

" _Start talking." Hayley lashed out; reluctantly taking a sitting position on the large sofa._

" _What do you want to know; I'm an opened book today." He nodded, smiling; his sight narrowed on the young female hybrid._

" _Who are you both?" Hayley asked, her chin rose._

" _In this human world, I'm known as Arian Sato; a powerful business man; my sister' name remained unchanged as Misao." Arian explained, truthfully._

" _Why would you change your own name?" Hayley inquired, with much interest._

" _Shinichi, which is my real name, wasn't a proper business man name." He winked, once more. "I thought this present one would suit my business world more properly."_

" _You've said: In this human world; this statement alone would imply that you are different, right? What are you then?" Hayley pin pointed the ultimate question._

" _Ah! Finally, you are asking a question worthy of my time and of my answer." He commented, before taking a pause. "Me and my sister, we are Kitsune, Hayley."_

" _What… I don't know anything about "Kitsune"? I'm not aware of what this could mean?" She shrugged, uncertain. "Is it an Asian mythical association of some sort?"_

" _It's the first species created, Haley. We have ruled the world for millenniums now." He responded, rising on his legs to grab a book on a nearby bookshelf. "This book should help you understand more about who we are." He added, gently dropping the said book on her lap._

" _What is this?" Hayley questioned; while opening the first pages of what seemed to be an ancestral book._

" _That book explains who we are, Hayley." Arian added, taking his sitting position back._

" _This book says that you are mythical creatures created by Gods to protect the supernatural world. At night you can take your supernatural form as … As foxes? You have lived millenniums as the guardians." Hayley gave a rapid summary of what she was rapidly reading. "How old are you for God sake?"_

" _I'm very old and very wise also." He grinned. "But don't worry this pretty mind of yours; I won't transform into a greyish / wrinkled old man any time soon." He added, mocker._

" _What do you want from me, Arian? Why are you associating yourself with Tristian De Martel and his sister Aurora?" She inquired, suspiciously. "They are threatening to kill the first original vampires at the moment with some kind of ludicrous prophecy forecasting their deaths. Do you have anything to do with that?" She asked, under clenched teeth._

" _Maybe it's true, maybe it isn't." He shrugged, amused. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."_

" _You're finding all of this funny? Aren't you supposed to be the guardian of all species?" Hayley replied, tit for tat._

" _As for associating with Tristan and Aurora, I certainly am not, Hayley." He shook his head in negation. "They are simply pawns in a complex game, nothing more – nothing less, a true mean to an end." He explained, calmly. "At the moment, they are working for me; and very soon I won't need them."_

" _What "end" are you talking about?" Hayley inquired with arched eyebrows; nervously swallowing a lump in her throat._

" _Where the fun would be if I was revealing all my secrets, beautiful Hayley?" He let a smirk spread on his lips. "I'll tell you this: a new species just emerged recently; and as guardians it is our duty and obligation to raise them in our knowledge and toward their full potential."_

" _What do you mean new species? As I know it now; there are vampires, werewolves and hybrids?" The brunette objected, vehemently._

" _But already, you were in the wrong; before this day you had not a single idea that Kitsune also existed." Arian stipulated, a smirk raising on both sides of his lips. "You had no idea that we were the first species ever created in this world."_

" _The only thing that I know as of now is what an urban legend book told me!" She angrily threw the said book on the coffee table. "Forgive me if I am not inclined to believe a single word of the fairy-tale that you've just told me." So, I would grandly appreciate if you would finally tell me what your game is, Arian?"_

" _They stared into each other's eyes in an intense battle of power between the two; before he would address her again._

" _You can leave now, Hayley." He signed her to walk toward the French doors._

" _You got to be kidding me, right? What the fuck is your damn problem?" She spat, grabbing her crossover bag, before promptly raising herself on both legs. "I don't know what kind of pervert you are, but … I'll take Tristian De Martel over you any day of the week; at least with him I understand the threats."_

" _We'll see each other very soon, Hayley." Arian Sato replied, raising on his legs himself to lead the brunette toward the exit of the parlor room._

" _I highly doubt it… Farewell! May you rot in hell, Arian Sato…Or whoever you are!" She growled, unhappy._

" _And next time, it's you who'll come willingly to me." He added, smiling; both doors being slammed to his face. "And you'll stay for good, beautiful Hayley."_

* * *

 _Bonnie Bennett grabbed a body towel placed on a decorative hook on the wall of the bathroom suite, adjacent to the nursery and bedroom suite. She wrapped herself in it; her wet feet leaving traces on the grey marble floor. It had took her a full hour to put the twins to sleep; they were agitated and crybaby, and she would bet her pretty ass that the presence of their father had everything to do with their sudden agitation._

 _She grabbed a bottle of body lotion, closed the light switch off, and pushed the door open, passing the threshold of her bedroom. A soft lighting welcoming her inside to find her way back toward the bed. She froze; raising her sight and right hand over her chest to keep her body towel in place. He was standing at a few feet of distance from her, his back turned to her sight, a large army bag placed at his feet, with several drawers of the large dresser opened._

" _Kai; for God sake, what are you doing in "my" bedroom?" She exclaimed, unhappy, while taking a few steps to reach his standing position; before snatching a pair of her black lace underwear from his hands._

" _O.K.; I understand that you could "possibly" – "probably" be mad because my hands are buried in your panties drawer right now…" Kai started explaining himself._

" _Give all of that back to me!" Bonnie furiously grabbed a few more panties from his hands._

" _Red lace, Bonnie?" Kai got a grip on a single red lace one; bringing the fabric near his face. "Very smooth! I never saw that particular one? You've been shopping the French boutiques of New-Orleans, naughty girl?" He gently teased. "Is it an opened invitation?"_

" _Get out! Get out of my bedroom!" Bonnie threw the pairs she had managed to snap from his hands on the bed, before pointing a straight finger toward the exit door. "Go sleep in your own bedroom, downstairs in the opened veranda, or in the streets … I don't care, as long as sleep far away from me!"_

" _Why are you so angry, sugar plum?" Kai replied, sliding her red pair of panties on his right forearm, up on his upper arm; leaning his upper body to grab a few of his t-shirts in his army bag. "What has your panties in a twist today, anyway?" He teased, winking. "Panties? Twist? Got it? Why is it that you've never fully understood my sense of humor?" He shrugged. "O.K. I grant you that I should have asked you politely which drawers I could use; but then I've heard the running water, I figured that you were taking a shower and I've said to myself: Kai, you're a big man; you can certainly rearranged a few drawers, while separating Bonnie's clothes from yours. After all it's not the first time we are sharing a common place to stay, right?"_

" _Oh God!" She closed her eyes, counting to ten. "I swear to you; I'll scream from the top of my lungs; waking up the entire household if you're not out in a minute!"_

" _You do remember that we've shared a house, right Bonnie? In 1994? Is it ringing a bell? And wait, wait … We also shared a bed… Isn't it funny how you get all worked up because I want to share a few drawers with you?" Kai mentioned, smirking; throwing a few of his t-shirts in a drawer; before turning on himself to face her._

 _The acute sound of the slap echoed through the four walls of the bedroom suite; another one would have followed and hit his left cheek if it wasn't for his prompt reaction to grab her wrist with his right hand._

" _Wow! I suppose you call this not getting physical with me?" He mumbled, under clenched teeth; rubbing his red bearded cheek with his free hand; his sight slowly sliding on the length of her half-naked body._

" _You're lucky that it's not my closed fist that have met your face, Kai!" Bonnie spat back, angrily._

" _Your body towel is slipping, Bonnie… I would gladly put it back in place, but then you would accuse me of harassment." He growled, holding his furiousness at bay, while releasing her wrist of his grip; before turning his back at her, once again, to reprise his task at hands._

 _Bonnie startled at his remark, redness filling her cheeks; before raising her body towel over her breasts and hard nipples._

" _Why are you doing this? Why are you so set on making my life miserable?" Bonnie asked him; taking a few steps toward the bed to reach for her tank top and P.J. pants; before rapidly dropping the towel on the rug to dress herself._

" _In the adjacent nursery are sleeping in their cribs, my children, Bonnie." Kai presented his undeniable argument, dryly; slamming the drawer close, before turning on himself to face her; closed fists placed on each side of his hips. "Therefore, and because I know the kind of threats that are flying over our hosts heads; I'll sleep in close proximity of my offspring."_

" _You're kidding right? If you even think for a second that I'll share this bed with you; then you're truly delusional and demented." Bonnie exclaimed, dumbfounded._

" _If you don't want to share a bed with me, then you'll sleep on the Persian rug for what I could care!" He shrugged her dislike off; approaching the bed, getting rid of his army boots, before letting himself fall into a lying position. "Wow! Mikaelson is not buying the cheap stuff, isn't he?" He commented, palpating the firmness of the mattress underneath his fingers._

" _I'll find Klaus, and I'll tell him that …" She threaten him, once again; placing herself at the foot of the bed; arms firmly closed in front of her chest._

" _You'll tell him what, Bonnie?" Kai asked, dryly; placing his right arm underneath his head, on the pillow. "You'll tell him that I want to be near my children to protect them? So what?"_

" _I'm not obligated to sleep on the bedroom floor because you had another of your mental episode!" She argued, unhappy._

" _Then find another damn bedroom where you can sleep in. There are plenty in this household." Kai shrugged, unimpressed._

" _I would never – ever leave Elizabeth and Arthur to your entire supervision." She replied, honest with herself. "You're their father, I can't deny that; but you're way too unstable for me to fully trust you with them now."_

" _You think I would do what to my own children? Wake up in the middle of the night, have a sudden urge for a snack and eat them?" Kai replied, outraged. "Kai Parker; the monster who ate his own flesh?"_

 _Bonnie opened her eyes widely at his sudden imply; before lowering her head to hide her need to burst into laughter._

" _You're laughing, Bonnie Bennett; I can see it from here!" He smirked, pointing a finger at her direction._

" _Anything is possible with you." She raised her head; biting into her bottom lip to forbid herself to laugh._

" _Come lye beside me; we'll build you a fortress with pillows to separate the monster from the princess, deal?" Kai proposed; mocker._

" _Never!" She raised her chin in a confrontational gesture. "I prefer to sleep on the hardwood floor or on a bed made of nails, than ever be in a close proximity with you, ever again."_

" _As you wish!" He shrugged, once again; grabbing an extra pillow and a wool thrown placed at his feet before throwing them both at her face. "There! That should suffice a good night of sleep, sugar plum!"_

" _Go fuck yourself!" Bonnie replied, grabbing both projectiles in her arms._

" _You know that could be arranged." He thought out loud, perniciously; suggestively sliding his right hand over his pelvic area. "Especially with your red lace pair of panties placed on my arm."_

" _Kai Parker! Don't you dare give yourself sexual pleasure in my presence?" Bonnie warned him, redness filling her entire face._

 _She furiously dropped the pillow, lying on the Persian rug, thrown being placed over her bare shoulders; before pushing both of her opened palms over her ears to block his loud laughter to reach her ear canals. Asshole that he truly was!_

* * *

" _Hey baby? Do you want to dance with me?" A, dark hair, in his late twenties, man asked Camille, who was shaking her butt on the dance floor of one of the most swell dance clubs of New-Orleans, while holding a full glass of whiskey in her hand._

" _Sure, I love this song: booty! Let's dance … You're quite muscular; aren't' you?" The very tipsy and drunk blonde noticed, sliding her right hand on the stranger' left biceps._

" _And you have a fine ass that I truly like." The man slowly lowered his hands on the small of her back; before grabbing two hands full of her bottom._

" _And you'll soon be hand less… Scram!" Elijah Mikaelson, who had appeared out of nowhere, threaten; grabbing one of the man's wrists in a grip of steal._

" _Hey man; you're hurting me!" The muscular guy spat to the Original' face._

" _You don't say?" Elijah let a dry laughter escape his throat. "And I did not even start to hurt you. Now, just leave!" He compelled the stranger to leave._

" _Elijah!" Camille exclaimed, joyfully; jumping into his arms. "You're here; we're going to dance together." She crossed her hands behind his neck; suggestively rubbing her body on his._

" _Camille; you're …" He rolled his eyes to the ceiling, a smirk raising both sides of his lips. "You're very drunk." He commented; sliding his left arm around her waist to keep her from falling. "Let me take your home, OK?"_

" _Big booty, but you got a big booty … Don't you like the song, Elijah?" Camille inquired, turning on herself to shake her butt over his pelvic area. "Or are you too stuck-up to enjoy yourself?"_

" _Oh dear!" Elijah sighed, rubbing both of his eyelids. "I know that you saw Caroline Forbes; Camille... If you want to talk about her … about "it"; I'll drive you home?"_

" _Who?" She shouted to carry her voice over the music. "Oh… Yes, I've met Caroline. Did Klaus ask you to find me?"_

" _He's concerned about you; Camille." Elijah nodded._

" _You can tell him …" Camille raised herself on the tip of her high heels shoes; softly whispering in Elijah's left ear. "To go fuck himself!" She added, dryly; before bursting into loud laughter; her head buried in the hollow of his left shoulder._

" _You'll hate yourself in the morning." Elijah commented, slowly following the rhythm of the music; at least that what he made himself believe._

" _Why? Because I was drunk and I shared a few sexy moves on the dance floor with you?" Camille slowly raised her head to stare into his fiery sight. "Don't worry; I know you prefer very slim brunettes; I'm not making a pass at you. And obviously; I'm not slim and neither a brunette. Not … Not that I'm implying that something would EVER happen between us… God, no! Oh, just the thought of it… One Mikaelson in my entire human life is quite enough… Thank you!"_

" _Well, it's quite a relief then, that you're so disgusted by the sight of me. And so you know; I've lived a very long time, Camille; my personal preferences in women are a little bit more various than what you're implying." He replied, a muffled laugher escaping his parted lips. "Do you want to talk about "it" in here?" He proposed, in a more serious tone of voice; hoping that they could finally leave very soon._

" _I was standing in the opened veranda, and suddenly I understood everything! It took one single exchange of glances between them… It was undeniable; Elijah. She's "me" … No, wait … wait … I'm her! We even have the same letter in our first name: I'm_ _ **C**_ _amille, she's_ _ **C**_ _aroline… She's blonde, I'm blonde … All these years; I only was Caroline Forbes' substitute for Klaus." She stammered, grabbing his silk shirt to keep her equilibrium. "He's in love with her."_

" _You give yourself so little credit, Camille." Elijah replied, in a soft whisper; mouthing the words on her forehead, slowly sliding both of his hands down on the small of her back._

" _I'm so stupid, so … so, stupid!" She shook her head, repeatedly. "Why do we always have to fall for the ones we can't have?" She questioned herself._

" _I don't know … It just how it is." He replied, softly rocking her body in his arms._

" _Elijah?" She whispered his name._

" _Yes?" He lowered his sight on her._

" _I'm not feeling very well…" She managed to let the words escape her parted lips; before falling unconscious in his arms._

" _Up we go; Camille!" He easily left her in his arms; before leaving the full-packed club._

* * *

" _No one saw you?" Caroline inquired; nervously pacing back and forth, while rubbing her hands together._

" _I don't think so." Bonnie shook her head; going down the last stairs to join her female friend in the opened veranda. "It's the middle of the night; they must be sleeping. But, we can't stay long, Caroline. Kai is watching every damn move I make; I'm surprised he's not hovering over me at the moment." She added, dryly._

" _Please, reassure me that generally psychopaths need their beauty rest also?" Caroline arched an eyebrow, comically._

" _For now, he's sleeping; who knows in five minutes!" Bonnie replied, with a shrug._

" _Did you receive this too?" Caroline handed a small envelope to her friend; who took it before gently pulling a card from its inside._

" _Yes." Bonnie nodded while swallowing a lump in her throat; before whispering to her friends the ink letter calligraphically written on the said white card:_

" _ **Meet us inside the old manufacture, Lafayette Street;  
if you want Klaus Mikaelson to stay alive."**_

" _Mine is saying the exact same message; except it is mentioning Kai." Bonnie pulled an additional envelope, before closing her eyes, while taking deep breaths inside her lungs to give herself courage. "What do we do, Caroline? I can't … I mean, I'm a mother now; I can't go on wild chase. I came here to seek protection from Klaus; not for being threaten? And furthermore, I don't give a flying fuck about Kai!" She added, redness filling the roundness of her cheeks. "If someone would kill him; they would grant me and the entire world a huge favor."_

" _Really?" Caroline tilted her head; crossing both arms in front of her chest._

" _What? Do you … I mean do you give a fuck about Klaus?" Bonnie spat back._

" _I've asked the question first; that is not fair Bonnie!" Caroline stomped her right foot on the pavement floor._

" _I thought we had agreed to not talk about what we're not supposed to talk about?" Bonnie crossed her own arms in front of her chest._

" _Right … Let's not talk about it then!" Caroline agreed, redness reaching her neck and face. "O.K., well… we'll throw both invitations in the garbage then." She grabbed both cards; tearing them in pieces. "There… It's not like they could kill Klaus, anyway? And as for the demented Kai Parker, like you're saying it would grant the humanity a huge favor. Right?" She glanced in direction of the brunette, who was biting her nails, nervously. Bonnie? Come on?"_

" _What? He's still the twins' father… I can have a moment, no?" She shrugged, unhappy. "I despite him with everything I am, Caroline; but … I would prefer to kill him with my bare hands than having Klaus' enemy do it for a stupid vendetta. "And, if they "could" kill Klaus; it would mean the entire line of vampires underneath him would die also." She couldn't hold her say any longer; swallowing a lump in her throat. "They have enemies, Caroline; I've heard things. I'm not always sitting quietly like they think I am."_

" _Then, we'll go … We'll take a taxi and meet whomever they are; and we'll tell them that we refuse to be mix in this. OK?" Caroline suggested, biting into her bottom lip in expectation of her friend' answer._

" _O.K." Bonnie agreed, with a single nod and a timid smile._

 _ **THIS STORY IS NOW ON A SHORT HIATUS**_

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this fourth chapter, titled: "Maneater" from this "Battle of the species" fiction, guys._

 _It is so much fun to create my own vision of both series, that I'm having a blast while doing it – I truly hope you're sharing the same excitement?_

 _I'm taking a short hiatus. The month of May will be very busy for me; work, family obligations, and vacation at the end of the month. But, don't worry… I'll be back to write this fiction mid-June._

 _Have fun guys; and don't forget to be happy!_

 _Lovely Vero_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

 _ **If I have forgotten anyone, it wasn't intended.**_

* * *

 _ **Grahamwood luvr:**_ _Happy you liked the funny interaction between Lucien and Freya; it will soon be a dead ship in the series; but I'll keep them alive in my story. Give time for Bonnie and Kai to develop … And soon; something will bring them together. Thanks for you awesome comments, sweetie._

 _ **Bonkai:**_ _I do understand why you are not at ease with the physical abuse Kai did on Bonnie. But, I couldn't write him as a Prince Charming, because that is not how I see him in my mind. This said; give the character time to change… Because, he surely will._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thank you for giving life with your kind comments about this new story. I'm so happy that you're enjoying yourself so much._


	5. The joke's on you

**BATTLE OF THE SPECIES**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe of Season 6 - TVD crossing over to TO

 **Bonnie & Kai**

 **Caroline & Klaus**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

" **The joke's on you!"**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 _I want to dedicate my reprising of this story to the delightful and always cheerful_ _ **Carolina ( caritobear)**_ _. This young lady has been following my stories for ages now and she is always, always so supportive of my ideas. I know she'll be happy that the story is back because she asked for it already ;) And she is so passionate about Arian Sato. And by "passionate" I truly mean: Let's kill the bastard!_

* * *

 _ **Previously on Battle of the Species…**_

" _No one saw you?" Caroline inquired; nervously pacing back and forth, while rubbing her hands together._

" _I don't think so." Bonnie shook her head; going down the last stairs to join her female friend in the opened veranda. "It's the middle of the night; they must be sleeping. But, we can't stay long, Caroline. Kai is watching every damn move I make; I'm surprised he's not hovering over me at the moment." She added, dryly._

" _Please, reassure me that generally psychopaths need their beauty rest also?" Caroline arched an eyebrow, comically._

" _For now, he's sleeping; who knows in five minutes!" Bonnie replied, with a shrug._

" _Did you receive this too?" Caroline handed a small envelope to her friend; who took it before gently pulling a card from its inside._

" _Yes." Bonnie nodded while swallowing a lump in her throat; before whispering to her friends the ink letter calligraphically written on the said white card:_

" _ **Meet us inside the old manufactory, Lafayette Street;  
if you want Klaus Mikaelson to stay alive."**_

" _Mine is saying the exact same message; except it is mentioning Kai." Bonnie pulled an additional envelope, before closing her eyes, while taking deep breaths inside her lungs to give herself courage. "What do we do, Caroline? I can't … I mean, I'm a mother now; I can't go on wild chase. I came here to seek protection from Klaus; not for being threaten? And furthermore, I don't give a flying fuck about Kai!" She added, redness filling the roundness of her cheeks. "If someone would kill him; they would grant me and the entire world a huge favor."_

" _Really?" Caroline tilted her head; crossing both arms in front of her chest._

" _What? Do you … I mean do you give a fuck about Klaus?" Bonnie spat back._

" _I've asked the question first; that is not fair Bonnie!" Caroline stomped her right foot on the pavement floor._

" _I thought we had agreed to not talk about what we're not supposed to talk about?" Bonnie crossed her own arms in front of her chest._

" _Right … Let's not talk about it then!" Caroline agreed, redness reaching her neck and face. "O.K., well… we'll throw both invitations in the garbage then." She grabbed both cards; tearing them in pieces. "There… It's not like they could kill Klaus, anyway? And as for the demented Kai Parker, like you're saying it would grant the humanity a huge favor. Right?" She glanced in direction of the brunette, who was biting her nails, nervously. Bonnie? Come on?"_

" _What? He's still the twins' father… I can have a moment, no?" She shrugged, unhappy. "I despite him with everything I am, Caroline; but … I would prefer to kill him with my bare hands than having Klaus' enemy do it for a stupid vendetta. "And, if they "could" kill Klaus; it would mean the entire line of vampires underneath him would die also." She couldn't hold her say any longer; swallowing a lump in her throat. "They have enemies, Caroline; I've heard things. I'm not always sitting quietly like they think I am."_

" _Then, we'll go … We'll take a taxi and meet whomever they are; and we'll tell them that we refuse to be mix in this. Ok?" Caroline suggested, biting into her bottom lip in expectation of her friend' answer._

" _O.K." Bonnie agreed, with a single nod and a timid smile._

* * *

 _ **Present time …**_

 _The sunrise has set its bright colors in the blue sky of New-Orleans when Caroline and Bonnie had managed to sneak away at a quarter pass five a.m. in the morning._

 _Bonnie rushed inside the taxi who had just parked in front of Klaus's mansion; soon followed by Caroline who slam the door soon after taking her sitting position in the car._

" _The old Manufactory on Lafayette Street, please?" Caroline asked the driver, politely._

" _Dios! Fancy meeting both of you ladies, in my cab, today!" Fernando exclaimed, winking in the interior mirror._

" _Fernando!" Both exclaimed, in surprise; smiles plastered on both of their faces._

" _You know him?" Bonnie turned her head to stare into Caroline's eyes._

" _Who? Fernando? Yes… It seems you know him too?" Caroline replied, dumbfounded._

" _Well, he drove me and the twins here when I arrived in New-Orleans." Bonnie responded, a smile spreading on her face._

" _I drove the both of you at the same address in a very close time rage." Fernando nodded, a large smile plastered on his face. "This must be a fun place for both of you ladies to visit at the same time?"_

" _That's an understatement by itself!" Bonnie rolled her eyes; obviously amused._

" _Listen Fernando; you're a sweet guy and all – and we'll love to chit-chat more with you; but … Could you just start the car and leave … We are kind in a hurry." Caroline begged the taxi driver; while glancing nervously at the mansion, hoping that no one would notice their sudden departure._

" _Sure! But tell me something, beautiful signoras, what's the rush in this early hour of the day?" Fernando restarted the engine; pushing his foot on the accelerator under Caroline's loud sigh of relief. They were finally moving toward their destination. "Running away from the mighty hybrid?" He questioned, under a muffled laughter._

" _What?" They both questioned, simultaneously; while eying each other with wide opened mouths._

" _What did you just say, Fernando?" Caroline asked again; eyes locked in the interior mirror with his._

" _Ladies; this is New-Orleans, city of the witches, werewolves and the full moons. You think I don't know what is going on in my own city?" Fernando rolled his eyes. "Fernando knows; o.k.? Fernando has learned all the urban legends about the owner of this mansion. A certain Klaus Mikaelson. They say around that he's a hybrid of some sort, that his house is haunted, and that his family is full of werewolves, vampires and witches."_

" _Oh thank God!" Caroline closed her eyes, letting out a loud sigh of relief; her left hand grabbing Bonnie's with much vigor. Fernando couldn't have known … he was only talking about gossips going around in the city._

" _You know, Fernando; you shouldn't believe all the gossips you're hearing… from the people around you." Bonnie commented, under a false laughter. "We are staying in this house, and except the loud cries of both of my babies at night; I did not hear any howling of werewolves. Did you Caroline?"_

" _Nope." Caroline responded, shaking her head._

" _I just know what I've heard." Fernando shrugged his shoulders; waving with his right hand to close the present subject. "So why am I driving the bot of you to this recluse part of the city?"_

 _Caroline glanced rapidly at Bonnie, her teeth biting into her bottom lip._

" _We have an early appointment with a real estate agent." Bonnie got out; without thinking twice._

 _ **What the fuck Bonnie?**_ _Caroline thought to herself, while listening in shock to her friend' imply and obvious lie._

" _They… They are thinking of converting a few of the old manufactories in town into condominiums." She continued her lie, without even locking eyes with her friend. "This one had the best floor plan, up to date."_

" _Mm… So, both of you ladies are thinking of making of New-Orleans your hometown?" Fernando exclaimed, with much surprise perceived in his voice._

" _It's a possibility." Caroline added, herself; winking to her friend, who shrugged her shoulders hoping her story was believable._

" _Well, in that case, Fernando doesn't want you ladies to be late for your appointment." He winked at both of them, playfully, in the interior mirror._

" _That was a close call." Bonnie whispered for Caroline's ears only._

" _You'll say!" Caroline agreed, a loud sigh escaping her parted lips._

 _They both lowered their backs on the banquet, their sighs attracted by the first activities waking up the streets of New-Orleans._

* * *

" _Well it's abandoned, alright." Bonnie pushed an old pipe out of her path, with the tip of her right suede boot._

" _Hello? Somebody's here … We are here, like you've asked. What do you want from us?" Caroline' voice echoed through the walls of the ground floor of the old abandoned manufactory._

" _Well, if someone is here; that "someone" seems to be very quiet, would you say?" Bonnie commented, crossing both arms in front of her chest. "Maybe it was just a "joke"? A group of young folks who wrote this meeting on a few cards to scare the mighty hybrid?" She joked around, with a single shrug. "Simply to test the urban legend?"_

" _How would they know our names then?" Caroline questioned her friend as well as herself._

" _Good point." Bonnie nodded, in agreement. "Time is ticking. If we don't want the entire household to realize we have left, we should hurry. Maybe we should separate our path here and take a look around?" She suggested; gesturing toward the left and right of the large space._

" _Yeah, maybe we should. With a bit of luck we could find some clues as to why we were asked to be here?" Caroline agreed, with a single nod._

" _Then let's do it." Bonnie replied, before heading toward the right side of the manufactory._

 _They both looked around; precise and attentive at finding clues that would lead them toward the "why" they have been asked to be here._

" _Caroline!" The blonde vampire finally heard the loud call of her friend._

" _What is it?" She questioned; shortening the space between her present standing position and Bonnie's, while using her vampire speed._

" _Look!" Bonnie pointed a finger toward the wall where big red letters had been placed to send them a message. "Go to the fifteenth floor."_

" _How many floors are there in this manufactory?" Caroline questioned, slowly approaching the wall, before sliding her index finger on the red letters to bring it near her nose and mouth to taste it. "It's blood!" She realized, turning her gaze toward her friend._

" _You're sure?" Bonnie questioned; swallowing a lump in her throat._

" _Being a vampire, there's nothing that I would know more, Bonnie." Caroline nodded. "This is blood… This message had been written with blood; but by the taste of it, I would say animal blood."_

" _I don't know if I should even consider this a relief." Bonnie commented. "As for the amount of floors; I don't know, about that many I guess."_

" _I guess we are about to find out how many there is then; and if the said mentioned is the penthouse of this empty place." Caroline mentioned, nodding toward the old staircase._

* * *

" _Bonnie left the mansion!" Kai Parker entered Klaus's office as an air stream, at an early hour of the morning._

" _Good morning to you too; young Parker!" Klaus greeted, keeping his sight on the newspaper he was holding in his right hand. "To what do I owe the pleasure at such an early hour?"_

" _I've checked everywhere, she's not here." He added, pacing back and forth in front of the desk. "I've asked the maids, no one saw her leave. But the twins are still in the nursery."_

" _Mm…" Klaus mumbled the sound; slowly turning the pages._

" _Did you hear me, Mikaelson; she left the premises!" Kai pulled the newspaper from the hybrid' hand; throwing it on the floor a second later. "She left while leaving the twins here; something is not adding up."_

" _O.K.; let me make something clear my friend." The hybrid rapidly rose on both legs; before grabbing the young hybrid by the collar. "You do not think for one second that you're entitled to make demands in my household, you do not think you're entitled to barge in my private quarter at any moment in the day without asking to see me first, you do not think that I am at your service to grant you favors at any hours of the day. Am I clear?"_

" _It's… It's you who've said that you would protect Bonnie!" Kai stammered, while trying to catch air inside his lungs. His hands wrapped around Klaus's wrists to release the pressure on his throat._

" _Did I?" Klaus narrowed his sight on his prey; before releasing his grip on him, under Kai's loud coughing sounds. "Oh yes I did!" He titled his head; sarcastic smile raising both corners of his lips._

" _Klaus!" Freya entered the office; dressed of her morning jogging gear._

" _What is it now Freya?" Klaus rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "What is it with the entire household needing to talk to me before I could even read the morning news in the paper or enjoy a cup of coffee?"_

" _Well it depends if you want to know the world news or hear about my visions?" Freya replied, tit for tat._

" _What is it?" Kai questioned, frantically. "Is it Bonnie?"_

" _Why is he still here?" Freya pointed a finger toward Kai; a sour expression plastered on her face._

" _We're getting acquainted; aren't we Kai?" Klaus mocked; smirking._

" _I feel the love growing day after day." Kai replied, surly. "Are you visions even accurate?"_

" _Do you believe this obtuse individual?" Freya growled, unhappy._

" _My sister' visions are really not a subject that should be joked around in this house, Kai. What is it, Freya?" Klaus questioned, with much interest._

" _I had a vision of Bonnie and Caroline. They were both in danger." Freya announced, unceremoniously, and without wearing white gloves._

" _What do you mean they were in danger?" Kai exclaimed; while grabbing the blonde' right arm. "Is Bonnie alright?"_

" _Get your hand off me, Kai, or I'll kick you somewhere you won't appreciate." Freya warned him, while raising her left knee in the air; before rapidly being released of his grip._

" _What kind of danger, Freya?" Elijah, who had suddenly appeared in the office, asked of his sister._

" _I couldn't say." The eldest of both sisters replied, shaking her head. "They were standing in some sort of old, deserted manufactory. The only thing that got my attention was that I could see flames everywhere."_

" _Fuck! Do you have a street or something?" Kai demanded an answer._

" _I have visions; I'm not a fortune teller or a Chinese fortune cookie!" Freya replied, dryly._

" _What about a locator spell?" Elijah proposed, right away; while rapidly glancing in direction of surprisingly calm Klaus._

" _Yes, of course. If you're able to give me some D.N.A. of both girls – Hair brush or something; I'll be able to locate both Bonnie and Caroline." Freya agreed, with a single nod._

" _Klaus? A locator spell?" Elijah repeated in a louder tone._

" _For what purpose would we need a locator spell?" Klaus shrugged his shoulders, raising his cellphone near his right ear. "Talk to me?" He finally asked his interlocutor. "Where are they?"_

" _To fucking whom is he talking to now?" Kai pointed his finger toward the hybrid, to which Elijah shrugged his shoulder in ignorance; while keeping his narrowed sight on his brother._

" _Damn it! You're sure? We're on our way." Klaus hung up; letting his anger out by hitting his desktop of his closed right fist a second later._

" _Nicklaus? What's going on for God sake?" Elijah questioned._

" _You think I wouldn't be ten steps ahead of all of you?" Klaus growled, unhappy. "They took a taxi before six o'clock this morning, they are in an empty manufactory on Lafayette Street."_

" _Why would they take a taxi so early to reach that specific destination?" Freya questioned._

" _That's what I would love to know?" Kai mumbled, under clenched teeth. "Bonnie would never leave the twins."_

" _It could be at the request of Tristan De Martel; maybe he's already managed to figure out my connection to the both of them." Klaus replied, unhappy._

" _We're leaving!" Kai directed his rapid strides toward the exit of the office._

" _For once I won't argue with you, young Parker!" Klaus followed, closely._

" _It won't be without us!" Freya stopped them both on their tracks. "You could need my magic, Klaus; and you perfectly know it."_

" _Fine! But we'll need someone to keep an eye on Hope while we are gone." Klaus mentioned, with a nod._

" _And the twins." Kai added, unshakable. "Don't you dare make me choose between the twins' safety and Bonnie's?"_

" _I wonder which one you would choose." Freya questioned, rolling her eyes._

" _Would you like to know?" Kai narrowed his sight on the Original' sister._

" _I'm sure Camille wouldn't object babysitting them for an hour or two." Elijah grabbed his cellphone._

" _Well … If Hayley wasn't distracted with anything and everything except her own daughter and her husband at the moment; we could probably ask her!" Klaus growled back, unhappy._

" _Klaus… It's not the time nor the place to discuss Hayley' distraction of the moment!" Elijah replied, leading his steps into the corridor, before grabbing his cellphone in his jacket' pocket._

* * *

" _Oh my head, my poor head!" Camille whimpered, slowly rising herself into a sitting position; before holding her head with both hands. "I died, that's it … I died and …" She suddenly took a glance at her bed and present surroundings. "O.K; I did not die, but it certainly feels like it!" She finally realized; growling in pain at the enormous headache that was setting place inside her skull._

 _Obviously, someone had undressed her, and put her to bed in her underwear – which was way better than finding yourself naked, drunk … and in the hands of a perfect stranger. Lucky for her, the perfect stranger was actually: Elijah Mikaelson!_

 _She finally turned her sight toward the nightstand; noticing the note, glass of water and caplets that had been placed for her to reach it easily._

 _ **Take two caplets, lots of fluid and you should be back as your old self in no time.**_

 _ **Elijah**_

" _What happened yesterday night? What does he mean by "your old self"?" Camille frantically grabbed the glass of water, before swallowing the two caplets. "I was in the Club and then … He came, we danced and … Oh dear God! What have I done?" She rose her right hand to place it in front of her opened mouth. She suddenly jumped out of her body; the shrill ringing of her cellphone making her cringe._

" _Hello? I mean Camille O'Connell here…" She responded; closing her eyes to lower the pain._

" _I can only hope that you've followed my recommendations?" Elijah questioned; a large smile raising both corners of his manly lips._

" _Please, could you just reassure me that my behavior last night was respectable?" Camille begged him to tell her._

" _Well… Your definition of respectable is probably different from mine? What do you truly mean by that?" Elijah replied, holding his laughter at bay._

" _Oh dear God! Did we … Did I behave … Have I …" Camille stammered, nervously._

" _We danced, you flirted a little bit; but nothing more than that." Elijah replied; not able to play with her sanity any longer. "I brought you home; like any gentleman would have done."_

" _Oh thank God! Remind me to light-up a lantern next time I'll be in a church!" Camille let a long sigh of relief escape her parted lips._

" _The thought of "us" in a compromising position is that revolting to you?" Elijah exclaimed, in shock. "Just so you now, Camille; usually I'm having the opposite effect on women."_

" _And I'm so glad for all the women out there; just leave me out of the bunch!" Camille replied; a small smile spreading on her full lips._

" _Duly noted." Elijah replied; biting into his bottom lip to hold his laughter. "I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the morning, Camille; and … Especially, with the unclear situation between you and Nicklaus; but I truly need your help."_

" _Something happened to Klaus? To Hope?" Camille pushed the blanket at her feet, ready to suddenly stand up._

" _No… Nothing of the sort. Caroline Forbes and her friend Bonnie Bennett went missing and …" Elijah started explaining._

" _And you need to gather a rescue wagon and a babysitter wagon that would include … Well, me?" Camille rose on her leg; holding herself immobile for a few seconds; before walking toward her wardrobe to pick-up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt._

" _I'm sorry; I know I'm asking too much of you, considering … but… I can't get a hold of Hayley and I don't want to leave Hope and the twins to the maids." Elijah explained, apologetically._

" _I'll be at the mansion in about a half hour." Camille promised._

" _Camille?" Elijah called her name, thankful._

" _Mm?" She replied, evasively; while passing her legs in a pair of jeans._

" _Thank you." He added. "You'll always be part of our family."_

" _Hello? Elijah?" She called, but he had already cut the connection._

* * *

" _Caroline?" Bonnie whispered the name of her friend; while slowly reopening her heavy eyelids. She managed to take a glimpse at her present surroundings, through her sudden blurry vision; while realizing that her hands were tied behind her back to a pillar. What had happened? The last recollection she was holding in her memory was about finding the red message on the wall, before climbing to the fifteenth floor. "Caroline? Where are you?" She called, louder; her head turning left to get a glance behind her back; but without finding her friend._

" _Your friend is unconscious at the moment." A beautiful Asian woman approached Bonnie's tied up position on the cement floor; before kneeling in front of her. Her long, lustrous black hair falling into cascades on her shoulders; dressed in a long black leather jacket, black leather gloves, and with high heels boots to wrap nicely the "dangerous look" effect. "She's tied up to a pillar at a few meters of your own." She added; toneless._

" _Who are you? What do you want?" Bonnie asked, chin rose in a confrontational gesture; sight locked with the Asian's. "Are you the one who send us the cards?"_

" _Who I am is irrelevant to you. What I want? Isn't it obvious that you both were what I needed?" She responded; a sadistic smile raising both corners of her red lips._

" _So, you … You brought us into a trap; but for what purpose?" Bonnie demanded; frowning._

" _Isn't it always about ultimate power between species, Miss Bennett?" The Asian woman replied, with a single nod._

" _We have the gasoline gallons, mistress." One of her gorilla men approached, giving her the needed information; while holding one of the said gallon in his right hand._

" _Perfect!" She rose back on her legs. "Now, set the place on fire" She ordered, with a single nod._

" _What? You can't do that!" Bonnie exclaimed, furiously; squirming hard to free herself from her tied bondage. "You bitch! What have we done to you to deserve this?"_

" _Oh miss Bennett; you haven't done a thing, and then again – you were a necessary element to reach our goal. But like others before; you and your friend were only collateral damage". The Asian woman replied, before turning on her heels to reach the exit door._

 _A few of her men poured gasoline on each extremity of the large empty floor, before Bonnie could see the taller one pulled a pack of matches from the front pocket of his leather vest; throwing the missile on the floor a second later, only to set fire almost instantly, before leaving the premises._

" _Caroline… Caroline, you need to wake the fuck up!" Bonnie yelled; while twirling her wrists to try to free her hands from the rope._

" _Bo… Bonnie?" The blonde vampire let the soft whisper escape her parted lips, slowly rising her heavy head, while reopening her eyes. "Where… Where are we? What… What happened?" Caroline mumbled, disoriented. "What is happening? Is there a fire?" She finally realized, glancing at the four corners of the gigantic loft._

" _We don't have time to chit-chat, Caroline. We have fallen into an ambush. There is a fire, and we need to get ourselves out of this mess!" Bonnie explained, rapidly; before being cut in the middle of a strong coughing fit. "The air is getting tick; try to release the cord around your writs, o.k.?"_

" _I'm on it!" Caroline squirmed to free herself; in the middle of her own coughing._

* * *

 _Klaus got out of his Range Rover; slamming the driver's door with much vigor; soon followed by Kai who reached his standing position in front of the burning Manufactory a few seconds later; with Freya and Elijah close on their heels._

" _What are you doing here, Marcel?" Klaus snapped, unhappy; his sight rose on the burning building._

" _I was going to ask you the same question?" Marcel replied; coming face to face with the wagon party. "I was holding a meeting a few blocks from here, when we've all noticed the raging fire in the hold manufactory."_

" _Listen man; no offense but we aren't here to chitchat." Kai replied, dryly. "What if they are both inside?" He rose the idea to the hybrid. "I feel it in my guts; Bonnie is inside!" He added, hitting his closed right fist, over his heart, on his bulged chest._

" _We're getting inside." Klaus nodded, in agreement._

" _That is suicidal!" Elijah grabbed his brother's right upper arm._

" _I need to verify if Caroline is inside; and believe me when I say that not even you could stop me, Elijah." Klaus mumbled, under clenched teeth._

" _Can we just move now?" Kai proposed, impatiently. "Or do you prefer to play a game of chess while we wait?"_

" _I could … I could recite a spell that could make you break through the fire, at least until you're inside." Freya proposed, helpful; while giving a death ear to Kai's complaints._

" _Thank you." Klaus nodded, before blessing his sister's forehead of a kiss._

 _They all ran toward the burning building. Freya positioned herself in front of the single entrance and opened door, where high flames were licking the arch of their horrible heat._

"Locus inferni aperuit mihi!" _She recited, repeatedly, and in a louder voice; both hands rose in front of the entrance. After a few incantations, the flames diminished, granting both men of a short grace. "Now - Move!" She yelled, with a single nod._

 _Both men rapidly glance at each other; before rushing inside the burning building, in their vampire speed, time running out._

" _Are they really doing this?" Marcel questioned, dumbfounded. "They just ran into a fucking blaze that should collapse in less than five minutes?" He added, pointing toward the large building._

" _Are you really asking that question, Marcellus?" Elijah sighed, loudly; pacing back and forth in front on the pavement._

" _Aren't you able to do something more?" Marcel asked Freya._

" _It's a natural phenomenon, Marcel, the fire was probably set by mankind with most certainly gasoline; I freed their path, I could also increase the rage of the fire, but I couldn't stop it." Freya shook her head, powerless; arms wrapped around her chest._

" _Well, I hope these two crazy men know what they are doing!" Marcel concluded, his sight suddenly rising after a sudden explosion made a few windows break into pieces._

* * *

" _Bonnie! Bonnie … Answer me?" Kai yelled through the intense blaze; his upper right arm placed in front of his mouth to help lower his coughing fit. "Come on, girl – I know you're pissed at me – So, show it!"_

" _Caroline, Caroline … Where are you Love?" Klaus yelled, himself; finally reaching the last stair or the last floor of the burning manufactory._

" _They are not here." Kai turned to glance at his comrade, through the thick smoke. "I could only guess they never reached this destination and went back to the mansion."_

" _There's still this floor to look around." Klaus proposed; bending his upper body to exhale one last time. "We would hate ourselves if there was this slim chance they were stuck in here."_

" _O.K.; you're right." Kai agreed; his army boots hitting the last door that needed to fell under the pressure._

 _They only got the time to speed toward a safety corner, before an intense air flow of flames would escape through the opening._

" _Now!" Klaus gestured toward the entrance, before running inside the large loft himself._

" _Bonnie! Caroline!" They both yelled, before rapidly glancing on all corners of the blaze._

" _It won't be long before the floor will collapse." Kais notice the head underneath the soles of his army boots._

" _There!" Klaus pointed toward two lying silhouettes at the back left corner._

" _For God sake!" Kai rushed in his vampire speed toward the none perceivable form of Bonnie; freeing her of the rope placed around her wrists. "Baby? Are you o.k.? Bonnie talk to me?" He knelled rapidly by her side, sliding one arm around her waist to support her unconscious body; before sliding his right hand at the base of her neck. "Bonnie? Answer me please … Fuck! You can't die on me, you hear me?" He repeated, frantically; before feeling her weak pulse. "Oh thank God! You're alive… You're alive." He hugged her for a few seconds; his lips brushing the top of her head._

" _Caroline?" Klaus rushed by the young female vampire' side; rapidly pulling the rope from her bruised wrists. "Love? Say something … Anything … Please?" He gently pushed a few of her blonde strands away from her face. "Come on Forbes; get back to me, or I'll be seriously pissed, and you know how pissed I can get!"_

" _Klaus…" The whisper came softly but weakly. "Is it really you?" She whispered more, her finger gently sliding on the virile curve of his chin._

" _Did you met another asshole like me the past few years?" He gently mocked; shy smile blessing both side of his manly lips._

" _I… I am …" She weakly tried to express herself, before losing consciousness again._

 _A sudden and unexpected explosion made both men jump out of their skin, before rapidly glancing at each other._

" _Mikaelson!" Kai shouted; raising Bonnie's body in his muscular arms. "We need to get out of here, quickly!"_

" _Couldn't agree more, young Parker!" Klaus replied, while raising on his legs himself; Caroline's head now resting on his bulged chest. "Lead the way!"_

 _Kai rapidly managed to find his way back to the staircase, before watching the lowers floors of stairs collapsing before his eyes._

" _We can't go down!" Kai yelled from the top of his lungs. "We're stuck!"_

" _No … There's a way out … There's a way out!" Klaus reached him; before locking his sight with his partner in crime. "We'll ran as fast as we can and we'll jump by the window!"_

" _Are you insane, Mikaelson?" Kai responded, growling. "The air pressure will create an explosion; flames are finding an escape by every damn window of this infernal manufactory. Even with our vampire speed, we'll burn before we'll hit the ground, and they'll burn with us!"_

" _You don't think that I've thought about that, Parker? There's a way … Listen to me!" Klaus yelled, unshaken. "We'll throw Bonnie and Caroline's bodies by the window, we'll follow instantly, while turning on them like a wheel; by doing so we'll protect them from the flames and explosion by creating a protection dome. Are you with me?"_

" _This is the most fucking unstable idea I've ever heard in my entire life. And this is coming from me, an unstable person in the head! Are you fucking crazy?" Kai yelled back._

" _If I'm crazy I believe I have found someone as crazy as me who will do it!" Klaus responded, tit for tat. "Are you with me Kai? Will you save Bonnie, even if it means you could burn to death?"_

" _Fuck you, Mikaelson – Let's do it!" Kai replied, with a single nod; under the rising of a large smile on Klaus's face._

* * *

" _At three …" Klaus Mikaelson started the counting, his fiery sight kept on the large window at the end of the long corridor; leading to a tunnel of flames and intense heat. "One…"_

" _Three!" Kai decided to run in his vampire speed, before time; holding Bonnie's unconscious body near his chest._

" _Fuck you, Parker!" Klaus speed himself to shorten the distance between the two of them; Caroline body's tugged in his muscular arms_

* * *

" _Elijah; it's been too long!" Freya commented; biting into her nails._

" _The building is going to collapse any minute now." Marcel commented, himself; under a loud sigh._

" _I'm going inside!" Elijah got rid of his jacket; before handing it to his sister._

" _Are you crazy? No! I already have one of my brothers stuck in this blaze; I won't send another one." Freya objected, vehemently, retaining her eldest by the left sleeve of his shirt; before hearing a loud explosion and seeing two bodies being thrown by a window._

" _What the fuck?" Marcel exclaimed, dumbfounded._

" _They are turning on the girls' bodies like a wheel, and by the same way protecting them from burns and explosions." Elijah noticed, his head elevated to look at their downfalls._

" _But their own bodies will be burn." Freya raised her right hand in front of her opened mouth._

" _It's fucking insane!" Marcel commented, with consternation._

" _Perhaps; but totally something that my brother would think to save their asses." Elijah replied, proudly._

 _Both Klaus and Kai finally touched the ground, crouched; clothes burned, bodies covered by deep burns on their backs, hands and legs. They promptly rise on their legs before catching both falling female bodies in their arms._

" _You're a fucking asshole, but it worked!" Kai grinned, under deep pain; his sight lowered on Bonnie's unconscious face._

" _Right back at you, young Parker!" Klaus replied, before collapsing on his knees, while holding Caroline near his chest._

" _Are you insane?" They finally heard Elijah shouting; while seeing the three of the remaining party running in their direction._

" _Oh come on, Elijah; don't tell me it wasn't the most brilliant idea you've ever saw?" Klaus grinned, weakly._

" _Perhaps, but now look at you … You are burned almost on your entire body!" Elijah commented, slowly taking Caroline's unconscious body from his brother's arms; before being retained in his gesture._

" _She the most precious thing I have in this life after Hope." Klaus managed to whisper, his strength slowly leaving his body._

" _I'll just lay her down on a blanket, ok? You can trust my actions, Nicklaus: I won't hurt Caroline." Elijah promised, before raising her in his arms to lay her down on a blanket._

" _Give her to me as well?" Marcel proposed to Kai; before rising Bonnie in his arms, only to take rapid strides toward one of the blankets._

" _I got blood bags!" Freya made her way toward her brothers before handing one blood bag to Klaus; before turning on herself to reach Kai to hand one as well. "What was the damn purpose of all this carnage? Is it coming from Tristan and his sister?"_

" _I don't believe so." Marcel shook his head. "I wasn't inform of such a plan at our last meeting."_

" _Talking about that; you should leave now before words come to their ears that you were seen with us." Elijah suggested, with a single nod._

" _Kai? Are you o.k.?" Freya questioned, before seeing the warlock/hybrid lay on the cement ground to rest._

" _I'll be fine … I just …" He closed his eyes, before losing consciousness; this a few seconds before Klaus would himself._

" _They need to recuperate; they'll be fine." Elijah reassured his sister. "You should attend the needs of both Caroline and Bonnie." He added, before seeing Freya kneeling beside both of the girls' unconscious bodies._

" _O.K.; I'll leave… But, I still don't understand this? Whom? Why? It's like it was some sort of diversion?" Marcel questioned, dumbfounded._

" _A diversion …" Elijah repeated Marcel's say, with a frown; while pacing back and forth. "A diversion …" He said, once more; before realizing a horrible truth. "Hope, the twins!" He exclaimed, before rushing rapidly toward his car._

" _Elijah, What is it? What is going on?" Marcel yelled, with much surprise; before watching the BMW leave the premises on a tire squeal._

* * *

" _Camille? Camille … Answer me?" Elijah Mikaelson yelled, from the top of his lungs, entering the interior veranda of their mansion; while noticing the jumble. The place has been run to bottom. "Camille! Are you here?"_

 _He climbed the staircase in his vampire speed, reaching Hope's nursery in a flash; only to find it empty with one of their maids left dead on the Persian rug._

" _No, no …" He shook his head; rushing inside Bonnie Bennett' bedroom and adjacent nursery a few second later, only to find it empty also. "Fuck you Tristan De Martel; I promise that you'll die of my bare hands for this!" He exclaimed, loudly; under his burst of rage._

* * *

 _Arian Sato lowered his upper body on the back of his leather armchair, holding a glass of scotch in his right hand; while slowly sipping the alcohol. The plan had worked like a charm, with the help of his sister Misao, he had managed to move the pieces on his chessboard to create a brilliant checkmate!_

 _It wouldn't be long now … Hayley Marshall would soon realize his master plan, and come to him… He thought a large smile spreading on his manly lips._

 _The loud slamming of a few doors was the clear indication of Hayley' presence in his walls. His smile widened at the call of her voice._

" _Arian! Where are you piece of shit?" She yelled from the top of her lungs, before pushing the French door of the parlor room._

" _Ah! Hayley… What a pleasant surprise!" Arian rose on his legs, lowering his glass on a nearby coffee table; before addressing her a smile._

" _Where's my daughter you jerk!" Hayley approached him; before slapping him hard on both cheeks; being retained by a firm grip of his hands on both her wrists a second later._

" _If you like kinky stuff in the bedroom, such as being slap during intercourse; that could easily be arranged, Hayley." He replied, dryly; while bringing her body in full contact with his._

" _Let go of me, asshole; and tell me where's my daughter?" Hayley yelled; while squirming in every directions to free herself from his possessive hold; but without fully succeeding._

" _She's in a nursery upstairs." He replied, both of her wrists being kept behind her back with a strong hold of his left hand, while her chin was raised in his right. "I'll rule the world soon enough, beautiful Hayley; and I would like for you to stand by my side when that moment will come."_

" _You're crazy!" Hayley lashed out to his face. "Let go of me, I want to see my daughter and bring her home!"_

" _She's home…and so are you now!" He replied, his fiery sight lost in her dark eyes, before crashing his demanding lips on hers._

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this fourth chapter, titled: "The Joke's one you!" from this "Battle of the species" fiction, guys._

 _I'm back from my short summer hiatus with this full of actions chapter; and I truly hope that you've enjoyed the ride?_

 _Happy and fun summer to all of you!_

 _Lovely Vero_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

 _ **If I have forgotten anyone, it wasn't intended.**_

* * *

 _ **Grahamwood luvr:**_ _I'm back, sweetheart; and I can only hope that the wait wasn't too painful for you and that you'll truly love this present update._


	6. The ones who love

**BATTLE OF THE SPECIES**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe of Season 6 - TVD crossing over to TO

 **Bonnie & Kai**

 **Caroline & Klaus**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

" **The ones who love"**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Battle of the Species…**_

 _Arian Sato lowered his upper body on the back of his leather armchair, holding a glass of scotch in his right hand; while slowly sipping the alcohol. The plan had worked like a charm, with the help of his sister Misao, he had managed to move the pieces on his chessboard to create a brilliant checkmate!_

 _It wouldn't be long now … Hayley Marshall would soon realize his master plan, and come to him… He thought a large smile spreading on his manly lips._

 _The loud slamming of a few doors was the clear indication of Hayley' presence in his walls. His smile widened at the call of her voice._

" _Arian! Where are you piece of shit?" She yelled from the top of her lungs, before pushing the French door of the parlor room._

" _Ah! Hayley… What a pleasant surprise!" Arian rose on his legs, lowering his glass on a nearby coffee table; before addressing her a smile._

" _Where's my daughter you jerk!" Hayley approached him; before slapping him hard on both cheeks; being retained by a firm grip of his hands on both her wrists a second later._

" _If you like kinky stuff in the bedroom, such as being slap during intercourse; that could easily be arranged, Hayley." He replied, dryly; while bringing her body in full contact with his._

" _Let go of me, asshole; and tell me where's my daughter?" Hayley yelled; while squirming in every directions to free herself from his possessive hold; but without fully succeeding._

" _She's in a nursery upstairs." He replied, both of her wrists being kept behind her back with a strong hold of his left hand, while her chin was raised in his right. "I'll rule the world soon enough, beautiful Hayley; and I would like for you to stand by my side when that moment will come."_

" _You're crazy!" Hayley lashed out to his face. "Let go of me, I want to see my daughter and bring her home!"_

" _She's home…and so are you now!" He replied, his fiery sight lost in her dark eyes, before crashing his demanding lips on hers._

* * *

 _ **Continuation of the present time…**_

" _How dare you?" Hayley lashed out, pushing herself at arm length; her right hand granting him a resounding slap on his left cheek. "Are you out of your mind or simply senile? Or probably both?"_

" _Oh cut the crap, Hayley Marshall; you perfectly know that we wanted each other the first minutes we have set our eyes on each other!" Arian replied, dryly; while rubbing his red skin. "If it wasn't for your loyalty to the Originals, you would be in my bed already."_

" _I'm married for God sake!" Hayley replied, astonished. "And as for my loyalty to the Originals, one of them is my daughter' father!"_

" _Your marriage to a werewolf man was a way out for you, and you know it. Your alliance to the werewolves' clan was granting you more power and freedom to do as you please." He snapped back; leading his rapid strides to reach the bar. "Maybe a glass of strong alcohol would put you in a better frame of mind?" He suggested, pouring two glasses of Whiskey._

" _I demand that you bring my daughter back to me at this second!" Hayley asked, under clenched teeth._

" _Why would I do such a thing when your daughter is safe in my home, and will be with you in a short moment?" Arian shrugged, unaffected by her present tantrum._

" _Why did you took my daughter? Why did you took the two other children?" She questioned; fists firmly closed, and placed on each side of her tensed body._

" _Hayley, Hayley, Hayley … It's to save them from a dark future. It is as simple as that." Arian turned on himself to face her; handing a glass to her._

 _She knocked the glass off his hand; emptying the content on the white carpet, under his wincing._

" _My daughter – now!" She demanded; her red werewolf eyes appearing to his sight._

" _You daughter was born when she wasn't supposed to be, from a mating between you and a hybrid Original who is presumed dead to the human world. Kai Parker's twins were born and put on this earth, by their father, to create a superior species. If these children are put in the wrong hands, the world as you know it could easily vanish in a few centuries!" Arian lashed out, angrily._

" _Why do you fucking care?" Hayley asked._

" _Because as Kitsune I've been placed on this earth as guardians of the supernatural world. Therefore, I will decide of the faith of those children who shouldn't have even been born in the first place." He cried out. "If you want me to grant you the chance to be a part of your daughter's novitiate; if you want me to grant her the chance to live, I would lower my tone of voice if I was you, Hayley!" He added, his dark gaze narrowed on her._

" _Bring me to her, please… I beg of you, Arian?" Hayley asked, with a trembling voice._

" _Everything has a price, Hayley." Arian shrugged, smirking. "I'll bring you to her, but you'll have to promise me your unconditional alliance."_

" _What do you want? You want me to sleep with you for my daughter' sake? That is what all of this is truly about? Fine… I'll do it." She nodded; tears now rolling on both of her cheeks._

" _Oh my sweet, sweet Hayley. I'm not known as a man who needs to force women to share his bed." He shook his head, smiling. "You'll come to me in due time. It's a fact and decision that I'm mostly certain you'll make on your free will." He commented some more; before snapping his fingers together._

 _The two French doors leading to the parlor room opened, leading their path to a few guards._

" _Bring Miss Hayley to her daughter's nursery." Arian gave the strict order. "Assure yourself that a maid will attend to their needs."_

" _Thank you." Hayley nodded; thankful._

 _She would think of a plan to escape and bring Camille and the children to safety with her in a later moment … For the time being she needed to hold her daughter near her heart._

" _You'll have to excuse me, Hayley. An urgent matter is requiring my utmost attention." He saluted her of a single nod; before leading his steps toward the exit._

 _She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath into her lungs; before turning on herself to follow the guards that would finally bring her to Hope' whereabouts in the mansion._

* * *

" _Elijah! Elijah!" Freya' loud calls echoed the downstairs veranda._

" _I'm here." The response came weak but quickly; while the Original promptly descended the staircase._

" _What is going on?" His eldest sister asked, catching him in his descend while grabbing his left forearm._

" _Where are Nicklaus and his comrade? Caroline and Miss Bennett?" Elijah asked; grabbing Freya by the shoulders._

" _What? Oh, right … They were following me in a van. Marcel gave the order to a few of his men to bring them back to the mansion. They should be here in a few minutes." Freya explained, evasively. "Frankly, I don't know if it was the best idea considering that today's little staging must have been put in place by Tristan."_

" _It won't make any difference now, Freya." Elijah replied, unceremoniously; letting himself fall on one of the sofas; his head buried in his hands._

" _What? What do you mean, Elijah? You're scaring me… Where's Camille? Is she upstairs with Hope and Bonnie and Kai's twins?" She asked, with much concerns perceived in her voice._

 _Very so slowly, the Original rose his head; his teary eyes meeting the questioning sight of his sister._

" _No! No, no, no, no, no … Tell me; this isn't true, Elijah?" Freya shook her head repeatedly; arms wrapped around her frail figure._

" _When … When I arrived, I found the place had been run to bottom… I …" He closed his eyes, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I climbed the stairs and … They are gone, Freya; one of the maids was killed … They took Camille; Hope and the twins."_

" _Stop it; it can't be true!" Freya refused to face the reality; before scattering the veranda space. "Why didn't I notice the mess?" She realized, a few tears escaping her eyelashes to roll down on her face._

" _Because you had a long day filled with unexpected events … And it's not even nighttime yet." Elijah replied; rubbing his eyelids._

" _They took Hope and the twins… They took them…" Freya repeated, frantically; letting herself fall on the pavement. "What are we going to do to get them back?"_

" _Good day foster family!" The spirited voice of Lucien Castle filled the gloomy atmosphere. "What? Someone has died?" He commented, before scattering the disorder in the veranda; while approaching their emplacements. "What the fuck happened in here?"_

" _Take care of my sister, would you?" Elijah asked Lucien. "And I better not hear that you had anything to do with this?" He warned him, before raising on both legs to lead his rapid walk toward his brother who was slowly making an entrance; two of Marcel's men holding him on each side of his weak body._

" _What? I don't even know what the heck happened in here?" Lucien responded, in shock; before kneeling near Freya, who was rocking herself back and forth; her arms wrapped around her knees. "Freya? Look at me, baby?" He slowly rose her teary face in his hands; wiping her tears away. "Tell me what happened?" He softly asked, his fiery sight studying her facial expression._

" _For you to take advantage of me … No, thank you!" Freya mumbled, under clenched teeth._

" _Oh come on, Freya! You really think so little of me?" He questioned, astonished._

" _The answer is yes, Lucien!" She responded, dryly._

" _You think I would take advantage of the bad situation that you are in now?" He scoffed, with a wave of his right hand. "Come here!" He gently forced her to lean her head on his bulged chest; his right hand caressing her hair and the base of her neck. "Tell me what happened here, would you?"_

" _They…" She blew her nose in his t-shit; with him rolling his eyes. "They took Camille, Hope… And Kai's twins."_

" _They? Who are "they"? Are you thinking the "De Martel's"?" Lucien questioned, dumbfounded. "What kind of accomplishment Tristan would gain by kidnapping Kai's twins? They mean practically nothing to him?" He shook his head, dumbstruck. "O.K., to be truthful I would understand why he would kidnap Camille and Hope, but them?"_

" _He lured Caroline and Bonnie into a trap this afternoon. They were stuck in a burning building. The time he needed to have us run there to save them to accomplish his vicious plan." Freya explained, disdainfully; strengthening her body to put herself at arm length from his embrace._

" _That doesn't sound like Tristian at all." Lucien shook his head, in denial._

" _Well, thanks for the vote of confidence!" Freya spat back._

" _Listen to me, you stubborn, foolish woman!" Lucien grabbed the blonde' original by the shoulders, while giving her a good shake. "This is way too calculated and precise … Too damn "brilliant" of a thinking to come from stupid, "bad taste in dressing" Tristan!"_

" _You think?" Freya studied Lucien more closely._

" _Yes, I think." Lucien nodded; before helping her stand on her two feet._

" _Nicklaus…" Elijah called his brother's name, while swallowing a lump in his throat. "Take him upstairs, he needs to rest." He added to both men who were holding him._

" _I don't need to rest, Elijah … I need to …" Klaus lashed out, before he could capture the entire mess in one single glance. "What happened here?" He questioned; holding his stand by grabbing the two men' shoulders._

" _Is he always that stubborn and so … Oh God, grant me patience, please?!" Caroline talk mostly to herself; both hands grabbing strands of her blond hair._

" _Shouldn't you lay down Miss Forbes? I believe you just encountered quite an experience." Elijah kindly suggested, while grabbing Caroline's right forearm._

" _I'm fine; thank you… You should say the same to your stubborn jerk of a brother!" Caroline added, her fiery sight locked with Klaus's; arms now crossed over her chest._

" _As you can see, Elijah; Caroline has my welfare at heart." Klaus grinned at the young vampire; pushing both men at arm length. "Gentlemen, I'm better now, you can dismiss yourselves and go back to Marcel' headquarter and forget you were ever with us today." He gave the direct order. "So? Did Lucien had a get together with our lovely sister; while having a joust that would include a fist to fist battle? Why is our downstairs veranda is such a state of horror?" He smirked at the ones being called, who were walking toward him._

" _Klaus… I'm so sorry…" Freya expressed her sadness, through her sobbing; raising a hand over her parted lips. "We couldn't even imagine this would happen."_

" _Freya; maybe you should let Elijah explain to Klaus, what is happening?" Lucien suggested, pulling her near his chest; while whispering the warning to her ear._

" _What is she implying, Elijah?" Klaus asked, narrowing his sight on his brother._

 _Stubborn as his comrade, Kai Parker had decided to walk from the van to the mansion by himself; with no one to help him stand and walk. It is on limp legs that the former warlock entered the Mikaelson's veranda._

" _Kai?" Bonnie retained the young hybrid; her hand firmly placed on his right forearm. "Are you o.k.? Maybe you should have asked for help? You've been badly burned and hurt and…" Bonnie whispered to his ears only; not in need to have others question her concerns for the man._

" _Well, I'll be damn Miss Bonnie Bennett is actually worrying about Kai Parker; legitimate sociopath who fathered her twins." Kai smirked, mumbling under clenched teeth; while trying to keep his standing position under the intense pain._

" _Just shut up Kai; and I will not say this a second time…" She warned him; sliding a helping arm around his waist, while wrapping his right arm around her neck. "I … I want to thank you for saving my life today."_

" _Well, well … Miss Bennett are you getting physical with me all of a sudden? While I'm incapacitated to perform a sudden reconciliation between us?" He gently mocked, sight narrowed on the young witch; weight of his injured body leaning on hers._

" _Stop fooling around. You're not looking good." Bonnie swallowed a lump in her throat, slowly carrying him toward the others._

" _Bonnie?" Kai called in a lower tone of voice._

" _Yes?" She rose her sight in his dark eyes._

" _I will always put you and the twins before my own well-being… Always!" He confessed; swallowing a lump in his throat._

" _I don't …" Bonnie tried to express._

" _No!" He shook his head. "For once, between us… Can't you just believe me?" He begged her._

" _I was going to say: I don't doubt that anymore, Kai." She confessed, smiling; a light shade of pink covering her cheeks._

" _Thank you." He returned her smile._

" _No… This can't be true!" They heard Klaus lashed out, before seeing him push a large vase on the concrete floor in a majestic glass break._

" _I'm sorry, Nicklaus… I'm so sorry…" Elijah presented his deepest apologies; tremors perceived in his voice. "I came back and … The maid had been viciously murdered … The nursery was empty … I tried … I mean… They've been kidnapped!"_

" _What do you mean they've been kidnapped?" Caroline asked, dumbfounded. "What? Why would someone take Camille and this sweet little girl away from her home?"_

" _What is going on?" Kai gently pushed Bonnie at arm length, limping toward the group. "What are you saying?"_

" _Mister Parker … I'm … There … There was some kind of an accident, and…." Elijah tried to keep it short; his hand passing nervously through his tangled hair._

" _And what? What kind of an accident?" Kai placed himself in front of the Original; closed fists leaning on each side of his tensed body._

" _One of our maids was killed and …" Elijah tried to minimize the impact of his admission. "Please, you should remain calm. We'll do whatever necessary to…"_

" _And what? Answer me!" Kai lashed out, angrily; while cutting Elijah's sentence._

" _Camille, Hope and … And the twins were abducted." Elijah finally confessed._

" _Just repeat what you just said?" Kai mumbled, under clenched teeth._

" _Klaus?" Caroline called his name; slowly approaching the hybrid who had placed both of his opened palms on the wall, his head bent forward. "I… I'm so sorry…"_

" _Not now Caroline, not now …" He warned her, in a drier tone._

" _I believe you heard me the first time!" Elijah replied to a distressed Kai._

" _Yes, I've heard you alright! But I'm telling you to go fuck yourself, Elijah Mikaelson!" Kai lashed out; grabbing the edge of a nearby coffee table before throwing it on the opposite wall. "This is your fault, Bonnie!" He turned on himself, bursting in anger; while pointing a forbidden finger at the witch. "I've told you this place wasn't a safe haven for the twins; but you wanted to stay anyway because the twins would be safer with the Mikaelson' family than with their father!"_

" _Oh my God! No, no, no …" Bonnie fell on her knees; tears starting to fluently run down on her cheeks; while grasping the amplitude of the received news. "My babies… Give me back my babies!"_

" _Bonnie!" Caroline rushed toward her friend, kneeling by her side. She took her in her arms, before rocking her to calm her down. "It's going to be o.k…. It's going to be o.k."_

" _I don't want to be disturbed." Klaus finally announced; slowly climbing the stairs. "Find me information in the next hour." He demanded of his brother._

" _Klaus; Can I do something?" Freya demanded, her sight raised to catch his own._

" _Can you try to find Camille, my daughter and the twins with a locator spell?" Klaus asked, sobbing filling his voice._

" _I'll try." She nodded, agreeable. "I promised that I'll try."_

* * *

" _Kai is destroying the entire veranda!" Elijah informed his brother; while passing a nervous hand through his tangled hair; pacing back and forth on the length of the Persian rug placed in front of the imposing desk. "I had no idea it could be more destroyed that it already was."_

" _Let him be." Klaus replied, drinking the entire bottle of scotch with a few gulps._

" _I don't know… Maybe, we should stop him?" Elijah suggested. "His anger will not grant us the return of Hope, the twins, or Camille any sooner."_

" _I said: Let him be!" Klaus lashed out; the bottle hitting the bricks wall in a bursting of glass. "Let him lash out the anger he got inside him! If it's not him; I'll be me! He's doing it for the both of us! Aren't you able to understand that simple fact, Elijah?" He questioned, dryly. "You and I, we've put Hope and Camille into this predicament… No one else did!" He hit a closed fists into his chest, breathing rapidly and loudly._

" _Nicklaus?" Freya called; standing under the arch door, while nervously rubbing her hands together. "You shouldn't let yourself get so upset."_

" _I shouldn't let myself get so upset? I shouldn't get myself so upset?" He repeated, multiple times; a straight finger pointed in direction of his sister. "Are you fucking kidding me? My daughter has been kidnapped; I've put Camille in a great danger in the same time and you're asking me to not let myself get so upset, Freya?"_

" _Nicklaus… She's … She's trying to be there for you; can't you grant our sister a bit of slack?" Elijah spat back._

" _I'm sorry, Freya; pardon me for reacting at the fact that my daughter was abducted in my own house." Klaus mumbled, between clenched teeth; shaking his head, before turning on himself to reach the bar to grab an additional bottle in his grip._

" _Were you able to … To locate Hope and the others?" He asked of her; his shaking hands pulling the cap out the bottle._

" _I've tried… But… I got nothing." She replied, a sob filling her voice._

" _As for Marcel' words: Tristian De Martel had nothing to do with their disappearances, I want this city to be turn upside-down! I want every dark nook, every basement to be checked. I want everybody in our circle to be questioned… Am I clear?" He demanded obedience, straight finger pointed at his brother. "I want to find the animal who had the audacity to kidnap my daughter; afterward I want to rip his heart out of his chest."_

" _Crystal clear." Elijah nodded, both hands firmly placed on each side of his waist. "Our men are already digging information in every corners of the city."_

" _I also want to know where the fucking hell is Hayley. How are we not able to reach the mother of my child?" Klaus lashed out more._

" _Can we do something else for you while we're waiting for news?" Freya inquired, taking a few steps inside the study room. "You did not eat today or drank any blood."_

"No. I don't want anything." Klaus shook his head, waving his right hand dismissively, before gulping an additional large dose of alcohol inside his throat. "I want nothing but the safe return of my daughter, Kai's twins, and to know that Camille is safe and sound."

" _I'll get to it." Elijah informed his brother, leading his rapid steps out of the study room to reach the upstairs corridor; before bumping into Caroline, who was nervously pacing back and forth on the length of the said space._

" _I'm sorry … Please believe that I wasn't listening to your private family reunion…It's just that …" She nervously passed the tip of her tongue on the length of her bottom lips._

" _Come!" Elijah grabbed the young female vampire by her left elbow, pushing her into a private alcove. "How are you feeling, Caroline? You've been to an ordeal today."_

" _I'm fine… Except for a small bump on my head, I'm fine." Caroline stammered, while reassuring him; with a single nod of her head. "More importantly, how's everything … I mean … How is Klaus handling everything?" She questioned, nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _You must know; Nicklaus is Nicklaus. He's handling it the way it should fit his present mood… Very poorly." Elijah replied, with a shy smile blessing his manly lips._

" _Right." She nodded, swallowing a lump inside her throat. "It's …. It's all my fault!" She admitted, tears filling her eyes. "If he hadn't rushed to the manufactory to save me and Bonnie; Hope would still be here, Bonnie's twins would still be safe and sound … And Camille would…"_

" _Stop!" Elijah shook his head. "Nothing is or was your fault, Caroline. Klaus will never, ever see it that way… Do you hear me?"_

" _Do you have any leads, Elijah? Where this sweet little girl and the twins could have been brought?" Caroline questioned, eagerly._

" _No… Not at the moment. But we won't rest before knowing who took them and where they all have been brought… Rest assured." Elijah tried to calm her down to the best of his abilities; gently squeezing her left forearm to give her courage. "Can you do something for me?"_

" _Anything… Just ask." Caroline agreed._

" _You seem to have this ability to calm my brother down; could you give it a try?" Elijah asked or her._

" _Yes." She agreed, with a timid smile spreading on her pink lips._

* * *

 _Freya dragged her feet to reach the bar located in the parlor room; grabbing a bottle of vodka to pour herself a large glass, before drinking it in a single gulp. She coughed when the strong alcohol invaded her throat; triggering a burst of coughs and tears._

" _I never pictured you as a vodka drinker?" The intruder commented; leaning his left upper arm on the arch door._

 _She started at the recognition of the voice's tone, while grabbing the leather edge of the bar counter, before rapidly wiping tears from her cheeks._

" _Well, you don't know much about me, Lucien." She replied, dryly; while pouring herself a second glass._

" _The household is quiet all of sudden; I thought Klaus would have set the fire to everything at his point? Is there any news?" He asked, mostly concerned._

" _There was no need for my brother to wreck everything when Kai Parker did it before him." She shrugged, toneless. "As for news; Marcel confirmed to us that Christian had nothing to do with today's fire at the manufacture and the kidnapping of my niece and Kai's twins."_

" _Oh yes; my new buddy did quite a number downstairs." Lucien commented, smirking. "I can only imagine the hell your brother and Kai are both living right now though." He commented some more, frowning; arms crossed over his chest._

" _Why do you care?" Freya turned on herself to face him._

" _Oh come on, Freya; what do you mean by this crap question?" Lucien spat back; taking his first steps in the parlor room; both hands firmly placed on each side of his waist._

" _Simple question: Why do you care, Lucien? You are certainly not the "sweet type" kind of guy who cares about others. You always have a game set for yourself to win." She commented, dryly._

" _I care because, once… I had a family too, Freya!" Lucien replied; angrily. "I care because even if we are all for our own game, your family as much as me, how you so brilliantly put it, no children should be taken as pawns or be involve in the middle of our war." He continued, in a harsher tone of voice, his sight narrowed on her._

 _Freya lowered her head, swallowing a lump in her throat; tears filling her eyes._

" _I care because … A part of me …" He continued, in a lower, softer tone; approaching her standing position, before gently sliding a few strands of her blonde hair behind her ears. "Because a part of the selfish bastard that I am cares for you, Freya Mikaelson." He admitted, in a single breath._

" _You only care about yourself, Lucien." Freya replied, rapidly wiping tears from her cheeks._

" _Tell yourself what you truly need to hear to fall asleep at night, Freya." Lucien commented, dryly; before pulling her into his arms, his right hand sliding at the base of her neck before his lips could crash on hers._

 _She protested, loud moans escaping her lips, while trying to push herself at arm length, closed fists hitting his bulged chest repeatedly; before her will to fight would leave her body, her lips partying as an implicit invitation to deepen their kiss._

 _The tip of Lucien's tongue slowly tasted the sweet flavor of her lipstick, sliding from corner to corner, before invading itself deeper into the warmth of her mouth._

" _Fuck Freya! I wanted to kiss you since ever." He finally admitted, between long kisses; before she could find the courage and strength within herself to push him at arm length._

" _No! You need to stop!" She warned him, her right arm stretched, with her hand firmly placed on his chest. "And you need to leave now, Lucien!"_

" _Until next time then, baby." He winked, playfully; before turning on himself to reach the exit._

" _For fuck sake!" Freya commented to herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breaths inside her lungs to calm herself down after their exchange of kisses; before raising a few fingers to touch her trembling lips._

* * *

 _Bonnie Bennett sat silently in the empty nursery; with only subtle sobs escaping her throat from time to time, while tears were rolling on her cheeks. She grabbed a small elephant that had been left on the wooden floor before bringing it near her heart. The twins had been kidnapped … Her babies were gone … And strangely, this was linking the young witch even more to her children then before. Those babies had been forced on her by Kai; and she had always wondered in the back of her mind if she had been forced to love them as well? It seemed cruel to have such a thought when you're a mother; and she had kept quiet sharing her deepest fear that she would never feel close to them like a mother who had planned a pregnancy would… But now she knew better … They were her life!_

 _She started hearing the distinct walking steps of Kai approaching the entrance of the nursery. She rose her sight; watching him walk toward the cribs, before holding himself immobile, both hands grabbing the wooden barriers. His face was drawn, his eyes seemed empty and cold; blood was covering his hands and forearms. She should have been scared out of her mind of him at the present moment; especially after the disorder he had created downstairs, breaking everything he could find, but somehow… Bonnie did not felt afraid of him… There was this peaceful understanding between them._

" _I'm so sorry, Kai… I didn't know this would happen." She finally let the apology escape her dry throat._

" _We'll get them back. You don't need to be sorry. I'm sorry if I make you feel bad before." He replied, toneless; before turning on himself to leave the nursery. "I need to take a shower or the blood will stick to my skin." He commented, insensible; pulling his stained t-shirt above his head only to throw it on their bedroom floor, before leading himself to the bathroom, slamming the door behind his back._

 _ooOoo_

 _Kai's head rested on the shower glass, both opened palms placed on it, above his shoulders. He could feel the tears filling his eyes, the sobs his throat. He growled to stop his descend to hell. He suddenly lowered his hand down on his torso, before firmly grabbing his cock in his right hand… he needed a release ….and he needed it now!_

 _He started pumping his erected member; his hand sliding furiously, up and down, on his shaft. His instincts made him feel a presence. He rose his head, meeting Bonnie's dark glaze through the tick steam. Her chest was rising up and down also, her dark eyes slowly sliding from his face down to his mechanic movements._

" _Bonnie…" He mouthed her name; believing in a hallucination of his demented mind._

 _ooOoo_

 _Fuck herself and her demented idea to come see him in the bathroom to try to ease his pain. Fuck her idea! She couldn't part her sight of Kai's nudity now… Her breathing was picking up, she felt extremely wet between her legs, and she found herself staring at his erected member like a sex addict!_

 _But … What a delightful sight he truly was! Drops of water were sliding on his bulged chest, his dark hair pushed toward the back, his scruff making him more dangerous and delightfully sexy!_

 _She swallowed a lump in her throat, raising her sight back in his; before passing her sweater above her head, only to throw it on the bathroom floor, soon followed by her bra._

 _She needed to be close to the twins again … She needed to be close to … him! She needed him like she needed air._

 _ooOoo_

 _ **What the fuck?**_ _Kai Parker thought to himself, encircling the base of his shaft to bring him more sensations; while fixating his sight on Bonnie's erected nipples._

 _Was he dreaming? Her moans and soft calls of his name seemed real to his ears?_

 _She dropped her panties on the floor, stepping out of them; before her right hand could finally slip between her legs to rub herself hard._

 _That was certainly the Bonnie Bennett he always knew existed somewhere._

 _Fuck him! If she wasn't stepping in the shower with him in the next seconds … He would come out and bring her in!_

 _ooOoo_

 _The glass door opened, her right leg stepping inside before she could close it behind her back. She slowly raise her sight in his, standing at a feet of distance from his naked self._

" _Bonnie…" He let the whisper of her name escape his mouth; before she could shorten the distance between them._

" _Please, don't say anything, Kai. I just … I just need this!" She managed to let the true admission escape her parted lips._

" _Do you want me, Bonnie?" He asked, hopeful that she would finally say "yes"._

" _Yes… God, yes." She nodded, nervously._

" _Give me your hand." He replied, hoarsely._

 _She slowly raised her right shaking hand before he could place it on his erected member; gently guiding her to please him._

" _Fuck me! It's like reaching heaven after being buried in hell." He mumbled, under clenched teeth… Forcing himself to not come too quickly. Damn it! Her hand was so damn soft. "Don't stop or I'll die?"_

 _Bonnie increased her movements on his cock, softly rubbing her thumb at the tip of its head. She had transformed herself into this sexual nymph, and it's not like her previous sexual experiences had granted her much experiences, but with him … With Kai … She knew by instinct. And to also know that she had so much power over him, made her proud … somehow. And there was this wound inside of her that was finally closing on itself._

" _I need more… More of this… More of you; let me get more, Bonnie… Please?" Kai begged her, suddenly spinning Bonnie around to push the front of her body on the shower glass; his hands raising from her thighs, up to her waist, to finally cup her breasts to play with her nipples. "Fuck; this feels amazing to have you in my arms again." He admitted to himself, mostly. "Can I take you? If you say no… I'll die with a terrible hard-on between my legs?" He gently mocked; which triggered a small laughter to escape her parted lips._

" _Kai, I don't…" She tried to express her deepest thoughts and fear; feeling his shaft sliding between her ass, on her slick lips. "Fuck… Fuck me, yes!"_

 _A loud growl escape his throat, before he could rose her right leg on the tiles covering the sitting area, facilitating his tick and long intrusion inside her walls; water sliding on both of their faces._

 _Her head fell on his left shoulder, granting his lips a better access to her neck and shoulder. He finally increased his speed of his thrusts over her loud moans and cries; before crashing both of their bodies on the shower glass in a final thrust that leave them both panting and sexually satiated._

* * *

 _Caroline took a deep breath inside her lungs, strengthening her shoulders before finding the courage within her to knock on Klaus' bedroom door. She knocked once, then twice… No answer?_

" _Klaus? It's … It is Caroline … Can I see you? Can I enter for a few minutes?" She softly asked through the closed panel; still being answered by the silence. "Maybe you need someone to talk to at the moment?"_

 _The maid had assured her that Master Nicklaus was indeed in his private quarter, what could forbid him to answer her? Was he hurt? Sick? Was he crying? No! Klaus Mikaelson was certainly not the crying type!_

 _Caroline finally turned the door handle before entering the penumbra of the room._

" _Klaus?" She called, once more; reaching for a small lamp placed on a nearby dresser, before pushing the switch to stand speechless over the state of the bedroom. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, dumbstruck. "What have you done?"_

" _I was allowed to destroy my "own" private quarter, was I? I think I did a good job at it, don't you think Love?" He finally showed himself to her sight while appearing like a dark creature of the night, and this from behind a black curtain placed near his bed. He held a baseball bat in one hand, and a bottle of scotch in the other. He slowly advance toward her standing position bare chested, while being dressed of a dark pair of jeans. "I would have never thought that Kol's personal belongings would grant me so much pleasure one day." He gently mocked, bringing the bottle to his mouth, before drinking a few large gulps; his dark gaze sliding on the length of Caroline's body; before raising it back to her see through t-shirt that granted him a perfect view of her perky naked breasts. He felt a pervert appreciation to see her blush at his unwanted intrusion._

" _At least the bed is still standing!" She noticed, while wincing at the damage. "You're drunk as it can get, I would get some rest if I was you." She suggested, dryly; crossing her arms firmly over her chest to hide her erected nipples… Damn Klaus Mikaelson and his oversexualized way to look at her!_

" _The bed is still standing? You're right … It's because I need it basically to sleep and to fuck!" He commented, perniciously; while shrugging. "Are you interested, Caroline?" He suggested, throwing the bat on the floor in a loud resonated noise. "Are you interested at lowering my pain?"_

" _I don't know what you mean by that, but …" She replied; her cheeks turning bright red._

 _ **You're lying to yourself, Caroline; you perfectly know what I meant by that.**_ _Klaus thought silently to himself._

" _I know that it is always the way you react to problems, Klaus. You yell and you lash out at everything and everyone; you break anything your hands can grab… And…" Caroline tried to express herself; nervously waving her hands in every directions._

" _And I fuck … hard! I fuck all the women that I can find, until they are covered by bruises and can't sit or walk for days after." The hybrid added, harshly; his upper body leaning near hers, while she took a few steps away from him, her back suddenly hitting the wooden panel of the door. "But to be truthful they were always delightfully satisfied by my insatiable sexual appetite and prowess, Caroline." He added,_

 _Caroline's breathing accelerated, as an intense fire was setting its roots in the deepness of her core. His proximity was making her very nervous … And his dirty talk …wet … Very, very wet! But there was no need for him to discover this simple fact, was there? Klaus Mikaelson was a low life rascal … And at the moment, she knew he was trying to have a confrontation with her… Well, she would grant him his wish!_

" _Was Camille satisfied of your prowess?" She raised an eyebrow, confrontational._

" _Were you?" He replied tit for tat; his fiery sight drowned in her baby blues; pushing a few strands of her blond hair behind her ears. "You must know by now I don't share my personal encounter around, Caroline."_

" _I'll forget and forgive your rudeness toward me right now, if only for the fact that your daughter and Camille are still missing and you are madly mad at the world, not at me." She replied, under clenched teeth; her chin and sight still rose at him. "At least, I hope you're not mad at the fact that you took time to save me instead of being here for your daughter?"_

" _You did not answer my question?" He smirked, like a good player. "As for the latter, you perfectly know that I would always come to save you; regardless of the outcome."_

 _They stared at each other for a few minutes; in an intense silent joust; before he would finally decide to push himself away from her._

" _Maybe Camille could fulfill your sexual needs when she'll comeback?" She suggested, slyly._

" _You're still jealous of my relationship with Camille, Love?" He grinned, at her imply. "Maybe you would like to take her place? Maybe that is the real reason for your presence in New-Orleans?"_

" _I couldn't care less. I can only hope, for her sake, that the poor girl will see the light one day." She spat back._

" _You couldn't satisfy me anyway! You're too sweet and inexperienced for my taste, Caroline Forbes. I prefer a woman who would be more sexual and dark… It is certainly not you!" He shrugged, coldly. "Our little roll in the forest leaves of Mystic Falls was entertaining for about three seconds." He added, perniciously. "This said, Love; I'm sure you were able to easily satisfy men like Tyler Lockwood or Stefan Salvatore. You weren't Stefan's first choice, but when it comes to sex sometimes men can only take what they can find." He shrugged, some more; sounding mostly offensive and indifferent. "And you are as boring and predictable as you can get!"_

" _Fuck you, Klaus Mikaelson! I came here to help you and this is what I get!" Caroline spat, angrily, tears filling her eyes; a sounded slap hitting his left cheek. "I would prefer to use a sex toy than to ever let you touch me again! And just so you know; you weren't a sex God either!" She turned on herself, grabbing the door handle, before opening the wooden panel on its arch, only to see the door being slam back close in front of her nose._

" _You would use a sex toy, now?" He whispered, his lips nibbling on her left earlobe, his left arm wrapped around her waist, while his left hand was holding Caroline's head immobile._

" _Let go of me!" She squirmed to free herself of his grip; unable to move of an inch._

" _Would it wet you as much as me?" He questioned, sensually. "Would it stretch you as much as I can?" He continued his sexual implies; sliding an invading hand under the elastic of both her sweat pants and panties._

" _How dare you?" She tried to pull his hand from underneath her clothes; but it was too late … His fingers were already partying her engorged lips to feel her wetness._

" _There, Love … Right there… Try to deny who's the one who can bring you to your knees now? A sex toy or me?" The Original grinned, victorious, with loud growls escaping his throat, and two of his fingers invading her contracting wall; his lips sliding languorously on her neck. "Fuck Caroline; you're everything." He confessed, increasing his speed to grant her pleasure; under her loud moans of pleasure._

" _No! Klaus, please … Let go of me, please…" She begged him, feeling the withdrawal of his fingers from her heat; before surprisingly feeling him stepping away from her._

" _Go… Leave!" She heard him order her._

" _Klaus… I … "She turned on herself to face him; arms wrapped around her shaking figure._

" _I said leave, Caroline!" He spat, a straight finger pointed toward the closed door. "Or I won't respond to my actions!"_

" _Fine!" She lashed out herself before slamming the door behind her back. "Fuck you!" She swore to herself, pacing back and forth in the length of the corridor; tears rolling on her face, closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body._

 _ **Fuck him … Fuck Klaus Mikaelson … He's a monster… He's a jerk…. Is …. What you want Caroline Forbes at this moment … He had set a fire in you and he is what you desperately want!**_

 _She took a few walking steps to reopen his bedroom door, before slamming the door once more behind her back._

" _What did I tell you, Forbes?" Klaus warned her, dryly; narrowing his eyes on the young female vampire._

" _Shut up!" She told him, rising on her tip toes to cup his face with both hands, before crashing her lisp on his parted ones._

 _Klaus instinctively encircled her waist of his left arm, returning her kisses; his eyes still open while feeling dumbstruck by her sensual attack._

" _What? You forget how to do it, Mikaelson?" She mouthed over his lips; seductress. "You need help or a manual for dummies?" She gently mocked, snapping his jeans open before lowering his zipper to slide her right hand inside his pair of boxer; before encircling his cock at its base._

" _Fuck Forbes!" He growled, raising his right hand underneath her t-shirt to cup one of her breasts, before firmly pinching her erected nipples._

" _I want to feel you inside me, now!" Caroline ordered him; letting a small cry escape her lips while being raised in the hybrid' arms only to be dropped on the bed… Her sweat pants being pull down on her legs, before her white lace panties could be torn into pieces._

" _Put your legs on my shoulders." Klaus ordered her, freeing his erected member out of its imprisonment while pushing his jeans and boxer down on his legs._

" _What… You want me to put both of them?" Caroline exclaimed, in shock. "But, I …"_

" _Don't argue Caroline, do it!" He demanded, impatient._

 _ **For fuck sake; I did not take lessons at the Cirque du Soleil**_ _… Caroline thought to herself, before obliging to his demand._

" _Prepare to have the best orgasm of your life, Love." He grinned; before positioning his cock at her wet entrance; filling her with one intense, hard, long and tick intrusion._

" _Fuck!" She raised her pelvic; his thrusts increasing in speed while hitting the spot that would make her loose it all together. "Klaus… Klaus…" She cried his name, repeatedly, grabbing two hands full of the silk sheet, before feeling his fingers interlacing her own._

" _Caroline…" He exclaimed, with a final thrust that send them both to sexual satiation and oblivion._

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this sixth chapter, titled:_ _ **"The ones who love"**_ _from this_ _ **"Battle of the species"**_ _fiction, guys._

 _I truly hope you liked the "smut" parts of this chapter ;) Doubt that you didn't!_

 _Mid-summer already, guys… it is crazy how 2016 is flying by! I'm actually happy that I was able to finally enter the heart of this present story (and TPOL / The Legend Sequel) – plot wise intended, or course. I know I don't have as much time as the previous years to write (new obligations in life forcing me to concentrate on my work and my family) but I'm excited to slowly but surely continuing this present fiction that will very shortly bring its load of surprises!_

 _ **Hugs to all of you!**_

 _ **Lovely Vero**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

 _ **If I have forgotten anyone, it wasn't intended.**_

* * *

 _ **Grahamwood Luvr:**_ _Hahaha… Charming princes, I'm not sure of that appellation for them… But I'll take it! You just gave me the best compliment telling me that you wished I was updating every week-end… It means a lot! I hope your health is better now? Take very good care of yourself sweetie, o.k.?_


	7. Arian

**BATTLE OF THE SPECIES**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe of Season 6 - TVD crossing over to TO

 **Bonnie & Kai**

 **Caroline & Klaus**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

" **Arian"**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Battle of the Species…**_

" _What? You forget how to do it, Mikaelson?" She mouthed over his lips; seductress. "You need help or a manual for dummies?" She gently mocked, snapping his jeans open before lowering his zipper to slide her right hand inside his pair of boxer; before encircling his cock at its base._

" _Fuck Forbes!" He growled, raising his right hand underneath her t-shirt to cup one of her breasts, before firmly pinching her erected nipples._

" _I want to feel you inside me, now!" Caroline ordered him; letting a small cry escape her lips while being raised in the hybrid' arms only to be dropped on the bed… Her sweat pants being pull down on her legs, before her white lace panties could be torn into pieces._

" _Put your legs on my shoulders." Klaus ordered her, freeing his erected member out of its imprisonment while pushing his jeans and boxer down on his legs._

" _What… You want me to put both of them?" Caroline exclaimed, in shock. "But, I …"_

" _Don't argue Caroline, do it!" He demanded, impatient._

 _ **For fuck sake; I did not take lessons at the Cirque du Soleil**_ _… Caroline thought to herself, before obliging to his demand._

" _Prepare to have the best orgasm of your life, Love." He grinned; before positioning his cock at her wet entrance; filling her with one intense, hard, long and tick intrusion._

" _Fuck!" She raised her pelvic; his thrusts increasing in speed while hitting the spot that would make her loose it all together. "Klaus… Klaus…" She cried his name, repeatedly, grabbing two hands full of the silk sheet, before feeling his fingers interlacing her own._

" _Caroline…" He exclaimed, with a final thrust that send them both to sexual satiation and oblivion._

* * *

 _ **Present time …**_

" _Caroline!" The loud and cheerful call held the female vampire immobile; before she could promptly react and swirl on herself to reach the staircase leading her to the opened veranda. Damn him – He was everywhere! But then again this was his home … Sigh._

" _Oh come on Love; I've never known you to be the shy type? Are you running away from me?" Klaus followed closely on her heels, while descending the stairs; a large smirk raising both sides of his manly lips. "Aren't you going to wish me a "good morning"?"_

" _Good morning, Klaus! Now whoosh I'm busy." She managed to respond to him, with a wave of her right hand; and this under clenched teeth. How stupid was she to believe that after their … what it should be called: Amorous encounter… Certainly not! Or was it a one night stand or her most acrobatic sexual encounter up to date … Maybe both? One sure thing, she wasn't acting like herself when Klaus Mikaelson was around!_

" _I see … Well, I only meant to ask you how you were doing this morning. Perhaps you have a few sore muscles and are in need of some sort of relief?" Klaus mocked, openly; barely holding his laughter at bay._

" _Really… You're going to gloat about … about it?" She spat furiously, abruptly holding her descend on one stair, before turning on herself; sight narrowed on her interlocutor, arms firmly crossed over her chest._

" _Now you see Love… I rarely gloat." Klaus waved a straight finger underneath her nose. "But this could be the single occasion that I will." He added, with a playful wink._

" _Good morning Nicklaus, good Morning Caroline." Elijah saluted of a single nod, while climbing the stairs, before holding his pace by their sides. "Gloating is actually one of Klaus's many flaws that we (his close family) have learned to live with over the centuries."_

" _See?" Caroline tilted her head, both eyebrows rose in victory._

" _Usually we ignore him." Elijah added, with a single shrug; while replacing one of his cufflinks. "Though this time around he seems to gloat in a happier way? I guess I should thank you for it, Caroline?"_

 _Caroline avoided the intense stare of the Original, blushing intensely over his imply._

" _Don't you have something or somewhere to be Elijah?" Klaus suggested, under clenched teeth._

" _Well, I believe you've summoned me to a morning meeting about your daughter's disappearance; or am I mistaking?" Elijah questioned, pertinently._

" _I'll be up in a few minutes." Klaus signed his brother to continue his walking path up the stairs._

" _Very well. Caroline… thank you again for keeping my brother on a leash in this time of need." He implied once again; with a discreet wink; before climbing the rest of the stairs._

 _Elijah Mikaelson, you rascal… Caroline thought to herself; feeling her cheeks burning._

" _What was that?" Klaus questioned, with a single frown._

" _What?" Caroline shrugged; acting falsely indifferent, while rubbing her hands nervously._

" _The "silent" exchange between you and my brother?" Klaus asked; both hands firmly placed on each side of his waist. "I'm not entirely sure that I like it?"_

" _I don't know what you're talking about? And, I don't have time to analyze your family and I don't care!" Caroline spat back; turning on herself to reprise her descent._

 _Klaus chuckled while descending the last stairs himself._

" _Why are you so upset about last night, Caroline?" Klaus finally asked; seeing her pace back and forth on the length of the veranda. "It's not like I will tie your hands to my headboard as of now? Except if it is your wish of course."_

" _See! That is why I am so damn upset!" She stomped her feet on the pavement, closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body. "Now, you'll find any excuses to bring it up, to shove it down my throat!"_

" _Well…" Klaus shrugged his shoulders, comically. "You have to admit that you were the one who offered "this little encounter" between us on a silver platter?" He added, smirking. "Furthermore, as for shoving it down your throat, you gave the impression last night that you liked to have it shove down …" He was suddenly interrupted in his say; with one of her fingers pushed on his parted lips._

" _Shush!" She warned, her big eyes popping open, and suddenly locked with his. "I can't believe you were going to say that out loud!"_

 _Klaus gentling grab her wrist, opening her palm, before placing his lips on her pulse._

" _Can I say that I truly enjoyed myself last night, Caroline?" He asked, placing her hand on his chest. "You made me forget … And… I'm grateful for that."_

" _I don't know … It makes me uncomfortable." She shrugged, nervously; feeling goosebumps all over her body._

" _Right…" He released his pressure on her hand; before coughing to clear his throat. "Well, don't think that you'll have any sexual duties to fulfill to stay in my humble abode; that is certainly not what I was implying. Like the last time in the forest, I can only understand by your silent imply that it was again a "one time" thing… Even if now it is not a "one time" thing anymore." He continued his speech, dryly._

" _Fine! Then we are on the same page!" She replied, chin rose, arms crossed over her chest; rage filling her mind._

" _If I wanted to find for myself a feminine company; I could easily find it in New-Orleans with a snap of a finger." He continued, under clenched teeth; before turning on his heels to reach the staircase._

" _Well, I wish you luck!" She spat back. "And I wish "her" luck, even more!"_

" _I don't need it … Usually women are able to see a good "thing" when it is standing in front of their sights!" Klaus replied, angrily; before disappearing from her sight._

" _Go to hell, Klaus Mikaelson!" She lashed out, tears filling her eyes; sadness her heart._

 _It was all her fault! She shouldn't have slept with him last night – She shouldn't have reopen the wound that she had hidden to all and even to herself all these past years._

* * *

" _Lucy?" Elijah called, highly surprised to come face to face with Lucien Castle._

" _Lili?" Lucien called, himself; a large smirk raising both sides of his lips. "Could you be so kind to direct me to your sister's private quarter?"_

" _And why would I do that, really?" Elijah titled his head, crossing his arms in front of his bulged chest._

" _Well… Out of kindness of your heart of course." Lucien tilted his own head, grinning._

" _Mm … I simply don't think so." Elijah replied, grinning himself. "Forget this ludicrous idea that you have to seduce my sister, Lucien. She is way wiser than you think."_

" _Mm… Well, I'll wait for her to say "no" to my face then… In the meantime…" Lucien shrugged, unshakable._

" _What are you doing here?" Elijah rolled his eyes, sighing loudly._

" _I've been summoned by the mighty hybrid to attend an early morning meeting." Lucien shrugged. "So, as you can see … I've been invited."_

" _Mm… I see." Elijah shrugged, mostly indifferent. "But you see Lucien …" He added, leaning near him to whisper in his right ear. "You've been invited in my brother' study room, not in my sister bedroom. Don't mix invitations in your head." He concluded, before turning on his heels to leave Lucien._

" _Hey, Elijah? The heart wants what it wants!" The first sired vampire yelled through the empty corridor. "And she'll want me eventually!"_

* * *

" _Oh shoot!" Freya swore; her body towel sliding on her "just showered" body._

" _Did you just dropped something?" She heard the male voice, before frantically turning on herself, mouth opened; hands and arms instinctively hiding her nakedness to the best of her ability. "What? What are you doing here?" She blushed all shades of red; now standing in her birthday suit in front of Lucien Castle._

" _Klaus asked me to be present at the morning meeting." He simply responded; letting his fiery sight slowly slide on the length of her body, before rising on both of his legs from the hidden position he had chosen to sit on a nearby armchair. He reached her standing position, leaning to grab the body towel placed at her feet, on the wooden floor._

" _Here, you dropped something." He handed the damped body towel to her._

" _Thanks." She quickly snapped it from his hands. "Now turn around." She ordered, dryly._

" _Oh come on, Freya; it's not like I did not see hundreds of female naked bodies during my long vampire life?" He replied; majorly annoyed by her modesty; but while obliging to her demand._

" _Well, I don't give a damn about the other hundreds that you saw; what is important to me is that you don't see mine!" She spat back; enrolling the body towel around her body. "O.K., now you can turn around, I'm decent."_

" _Are you sure of that?" Lucien questioned, turning on himself to face her once more._

" _Well, I'm dressed, no?" She shrugged, dumbfounded._

" _No…" He shook his head, raising his right hand to trace the descent of a single water drop down her neckline. "I meant: are you sure that you're not lying to yourself… That perhaps, you want me to see the real "you"."_

" _What … What are you doing?" Freya stammered, before grabbing his wrist to hold his touch._

" _I'm touching you." He softly replied, his fiery sight raising in hers._

" _I don't… I don't want you to touch me." She swallowed a lump in her throat; her breath picking up in speed._

" _You're lying to yourself, Freya Mikaelson." Lucien whispered, leaning his head; his forehead now touching hers, his sight still buried in her deep brown eyes. "I want to kiss you." He confessed, both hands raising from her bare shoulders, up on her neck, before they could grab stands of her hair to bend her head backward; his lips sliding from the line of her jaw, up on her chin to finally nibbling on her bottom lip._

" _Lucien…" Freya whispered his name; her eyes shutting._

" _Fuck Freya..." He finally crashed his mouth on hers, sliding his tongue between her parted lips to taste her more; while she rose both of her arms to grab his hair with both hands._

 _It did not take long for their exchange to get hot and heavy. She instinctively rose both of her legs around his waist; while he supported her weight sliding both of his hands underneath her butt, the body towel hitting the floor one additional time. He pushed them both toward the wall standing behind her back; his lips leaving a trail of fire on her neck, on her shoulders, down on her neckline, with her loud moans filling his ears of a delirious music._

" _I want you, baby…And I know you want me… I see it in your eyes." He confessed, picking one of her erected nipples between his teeth, like a forbidden fruit; her back curving to grant him a better access. "Let me take you?" He begged. "Let's forget about your brother's meeting, let's forget about everything."_

 _Freya startled, reopening her eyes; with her mind regaining a sense of reality._

" _Put me down …" She asked, with a trembling voice; pushing both hands on his bulged chest._

" _What?" Lucien's blurry mind slowly crashed back on earth._

" _I've said put me down Lucien!" Freya spat._

" _Fine!" He released his hold, before she could hit the floor on her butt._

" _Asshole!" She mumbled to herself, under clenched teeth; slowly raising back on her legs before promptly grabbing a dressing gown on a nearby chair to dress herself._

" _Oh really? I'm the asshole?!" Lucien growled, unhappy; pacing back and forth in front of the nearby bed. "I wasn't an asshole when I was sucking your breasts, was I?" He questioned. "You liked it then, princess Mikaelson?"_

 _The slap came out of nowhere but was strong enough to make his head spin._

" _Get out of my bedroom!" Freya ordered; while knotting her dressing gown' belt._

" _With great pleasure, wicked witch!" Lucien lashed out, slamming the door behind his back._

" _What did I just do?" Freya questioned herself, breathless; her sight locked on the closed door._

* * *

" _Not now Kai!" Bonnie warned the young hybrid; glancing rapidly in his direction in the mere moment she saw the bedroom door open._

" _Then when?" He asked, dryly; dressing his naked muscular chest of a grey t-shirt; while following her rapid strides in the upstairs corridor._

 _Fuck him… His body was like a statue of a Greek God… Bonnie thought to herself, swallowing a lump in her throat. And to say that she had ran both of her hands on every inch of his body in the shower last night was enough to give her hot flashes! Granted it had been a moment of madness for her… Something that should be forgotten as soon as possible!_

" _Never … Is that answer satisfy you?" Bonnie replied, with an indifferent shrug._

" _Why did you left the bed this morning?" Kai grabbed her left upper arm, before spinning Bonnie around to face her; both hands firmly placed on both of her shoulders._

" _I did not share your bed last night, Kai!" She replied, chin rose in a confrontational gesture. "I slept in one of the guests bedrooms."_

" _That's my point … Why didn't you? Scare of a repeat performance?" Kai asked, sensually; the tip of his fingers playing with the straps of her tank top._

" _Don't touch me!" She squirmed to finally get rid of his grip and sensual ministrations._

 _The touch of his hands was way too dangerous for her to this point … She needed to NEVER let herself fall for Kai Parker … EVER … AGAIN!_

" _Don't touch you? Really? Like now … tomorrow … Never?" He lowered his head near hers; his fiery sight piercing her soul. "Because, if my memory serves me right; you weren't saying "no" last night?"_

" _I was sad and lost because the twins were gone and you were available; don't see more to it … It was a misstep from my part." She spat back; with a dismissive wave of her right hand. "We scratched what needed to be scratched to release the tension!" She ended, reprising her walk._

" _Really, wow! I'm amazed of the changes in you!" He exclaimed, cutting amid her rapid strides; while placing himself in front of her. "Is this the new Bonnie Bennett? The hot whore who's going right to the point in a vulgar way of expressing herself? Wow… I'm actually stunned!"_

" _Get out of my way, Kai!" She warned him, avoiding his intense glance; closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body._

" _Tell me something Bonnie? So you were scratching what needed to be scratched when you stroke my dick and suck my balls?" Kai lashed out to her face, angrily._

 _The loud slap came crashing on his left cheek; leaving a red mark almost instantly._

" _Jerk!" She managed to let the single word escape her lips; while tears were filling her eyes._

" _I deserved this." He growled, unhappy mostly about himself; while rubbing his bruised cheek. "But you are no angel of mercy, Bonnie!"_

" _Perhaps …" She shrugged, rapidly wiping her tears from her cheeks. "I shouldn't have had sex with you in the shower."_

" _Oh… Why I am not surprised… Why?" He said to himself; grabbing his head with both hands. "You are so unbelievably scare of what is happening between us… and, in top of everything, you are the biggest liar I've known."_

" _What are you talking about, for God sake, Kai?" Bonnie questioned, angrily._

" _You're lying to yourself all the time, Bonnie Bennett!" Kai exclaimed, pointing a finger underneath her nose. "O.k., granted we were both fucked up last night about the twins disappearance; but it's mostly bullshit of your part to call what we share a way to get a sexual release."_

" _It was a way for me to release my anxiety … And, maybe … Maybe … I choose you because you were their father – and I felt closer to them. But don't try to call it something else than that!" Bonnie replied, with much fury._

" _I'll call it, whatever I want to call it!" He commented, in a higher tone of voice. "Yes, we were both sad and lonely, last night, but … You wanted "me", Bonnie Bennett; and you've always wanted me since the first time you've laid your eyes on me back in the prison world. If it was not for your stupid way of seeing the world through pink glasses; we would have fuck like bunnies right then and there!"_

" _No, that is not true!" She shook her head, softly rocking herself; both arms wrapped around her frail figure._

" _What? You think that a Jeremy Gilbert or a Damon Salvatore could have brought this passion from within yourself?" He questioned her, sarcastically. "Fat chance, baby! You came three fucking times under my hands last night … I still can taste you on my tongue, and my ears are still fill of your cries of pleasure."_

" _Stop it!" She yelled, shaking her head some more._

" _Fine! It's not easy to hear the truth; isn't it?" He grinned. "You know what? You should stop trying to make me swallow a bunch of lies about yourself and mostly about us!" He added, placing his face at a mere inch of distance from her own. "And when you'll be ready to become a real woman; please knock on my door so we can reprise what you've started last night… Because me and my dick we enjoyed it very much!" He closed his speech, grabbing her face with both hands; before crashing his hard lips on hers, under her loud moans of protestation._

 _But as soon as the kiss has started, as soon it stopped. Bonnie reopened her eyes to find herself standing alone in the middle of the corridor._

* * *

 _Klaus nodded at the entire group scattered in his study room; before placing himself in front of his desk, arms firmly crossed in front of his chest._

 _Included in this morning get-together, but not all present: Kai Parker, Bonnie Bennett, his brother Elijah and his sister Freya, Lucien Castle (foremost to keep an eye on him), Marcel and finally … Standing underneath the threshold, Caroline… with the addition of a probable guest?_

" _You think it is wise to ask me to be present?" Marcel questioned Klaus's motives, with a single shrug._

" _You sincerely think that it will change a damn thing in the fact that Camille and these three infants are missing if you're present or not, Marcel?" Klaus spat, unhappy._

" _No… I guess it won't." Marcel sighed loudly; before passing his right hand on the length of his face. "I just thought it would be a better option to play it safe."_

" _You'll need to forgive my brother, Marcel; he's not really in his best frame of mind at the moment. None of us truly are." Elijah commented, with a single nod._

" _Did you manage to reach her?" Klaus questioned, impatiently._

" _I did reach her. But she wasn't happy that you have summoned her to be here." Marcel responded, truthfully. "But … He friend Camille is missing, this could seriously weight in your favor."_

" _You think I give a damn if your princess the witch is happy or not, Marcel?" Klaus replied, slyly._

" _Who are we talking about?" Kai rose the question; before raising his boots on the hybrid' desktop._

" _How many times do I need to tell you to get your boots off my desk, Kai?" Klaus pushed the young hybrid' legs back on the floor, under his loud growls of protestation._

" _One can only guess that you're talking about Davina Claire?" Lucien came to the single conclusion._

" _Davina Claire? Isn't she the witch who helped bringing me back from the prison world to Mystic Falls?" Bonnie questioned, suddenly very hopeful for the future._

" _Then … I don't like her." Kai pouted, crossing his arms in front of his bulged chest._

" _Why would you feel like that without having met her?" Lucien questioned, dumbfounded._

" _Bonnie and I, we were having a cozy romantic time in our own parallel-past prison world and that witch wrecked everything." Kai explained to a dumbstruck Lucien._

" _You got to be kidding me, Kai!" Bonnie jumped from her sitting position into a standing one; closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body. "You're delusional!"_

" _Tell yourself what you need to fall asleep at night, baby." Kai winked, with much perversion intended._

" _Fuck you!" Bonnie spat back; only to be retained by Elijah with a strong grip on her right forearm._

" _That's what you did last night if you do remember?" Kai shrugged, with a large grin plastered on his face._

" _I'm going to kill him!" The young witch threaten, under clenched teeth._

" _This exchange of insults will not help either of you to regain the twins any sooner." The Original tried to calm the spirits._

" _Bonnie; think of the twins and their welfare." Caroline begged her female friend to do; slowly approaching her to pass a comforting arm around her shoulders._

" _I know you're right." She nodded to the blonde vampire. "But, he's just so … Oh… Infuriating!"_

" _I take that as a compliment, baby." Kai blew a kiss in her direction._

" _To be frank I was the "one" who brought that witch to Mystic Falls, Kai." Klaus informed; a smirk raising the right side of his manly lips. "You'll have to forgive me."_

" _And me who thought that we were becoming best friends." Kai rose his right hand in front of his heart; in a comical gesture. "I'm highly disappointed in you "Klausy"." He added, winking._

" _You'll live, Parker!" Klaus sighed, rolling his eyes._

" _I'm sorry, I'm late." Freya entered her brother' study room; saluting the entire crowd of a single nod, while avoiding Lucien' stare – Which did not go unnoticed for Elijah._

" _Is she here?" Klaus asked his sister; impatience filling his tone of voice._

" _Yes… She's coming up." Freya informed him._

 _They all fell into a heavy silence; deep in their personal thoughts, and for the most of them, fear._

" _O.K. I'm here, what do you want?" Davina Claire entered the study room; chin rose, arms firmly crossed in front of her chest._

" _I need your help … I mean; we need your help." Klaus asked, reluctantly. He hated the idea to bend in front of this young witch to obtain her favor._

" _And why would I help you, Klaus Mikaelson?" She narrowed her fiery sight on the hybrid._

" _Davina … Hope is gone, Camille is gone … We have no idea where Hayley is for God sake." The hybrid spat, angrily. "If not for me, do it for them!"_

" _Davina … I'm Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie approached the young witch. "You remember me?"_

" _Of course Bonnie; I do remember you." Davina let a smile spread on her full lips. "And this is the notorious Kai Parker I suppose?" She turned on herself to point a finger toward the young hybrid._

" _Thanks for leading my entire family into this mess!" Kai growled, unhappy._

" _Oh I believe you did that all by yourself!" Davina rolled her eyes to the ceiling._

" _The twins are gone too … And …" Bonnie explained, in the middle of a sob; tears filling her eyes._

" _I know … Marcel told me." Davina grabbed Bonnie's hands. "I'll help you. I'll try to locate them to the best of my capacities." She offered her support._

 _A maid entered the study room, urgently; walking rapidly in direction of Freya, before sharing news in a low whisper in her right ear._

" _What is it, Freya?" Klaus questioned, narrowing his sight on his sister._

" _A few …" His sister stopped, closing her eyes, before taking deep breaths inside her lungs. "A few vans are parked in front of the mansion. A man wants to have a little "chat" with all of us. He informed the maid by the intermediary of one of his guards that he's the one who's holding their lives in his hands." She gave the information; nervously rubbing her hands together. "He's not Tristan."_

" _What?" Kai rose on his legs; his sight meeting Bonnie's._

" _Well… Let's invite this gentleman inside then!" Klaus replied; a pernicious smile raising both sides of his manly lips. "So that I'll be able to pull his heart out of his chest, in due time!"_

* * *

 _They all rapidly descended the staircase, placing themselves in strategic spots in the opened veranda. Klaus with Kai by his side; Elijah with Marcel at a few feet of distance from his own standing position, Freya and Davina standing in the first stairs to react with their magic if necessary; and finally Lucien Castle placed in front of Caroline and Bonnie for needed backup._

 _A few gorilla men made their entrances, all dressed in black from heads to toes; holding on leashes a few tigers, before placing themselves on each side of the brick wall._

" _What is this fucking circus?" Kai mumbled, angrily; between his clenched teeth; closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body._

" _Keep your calm, Parker." Klaus suggested, in a whisper. "Or I'll need to put you on a leash as well!"_

" _What the …" Elijah exclaimed, short of words; catching a glimpse of Tristan De Martel and his sister Aurora' entrance… If "entrance" was truly the word?_

 _They were both crawling on their knees, large steel collars attached to their necks, with chains as leashes. The man who held the chains finally made his entrance, under all of the speechless expressions plastered on their faces._

" _Gentlemen, ladies … Please, let me introduce myself." The Asian man, dressed of an impeccable Designer suits started his speech. "My name is Arian Sato, and it is a pleasure to finally meet all of you."_

" _Arian…" Elijah exclaimed, dumbstruck._

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this seventh chapter, titled:_ _ **"Arian"**_ _from this_ _ **"Battle of the species"**_ _fiction, guys._

 _I took a huge gamble with this story because I know that not necessary all Klaroline fans or BONKAI ones are fans of The Original series. But, the story is from my perspective and imagination, so I hope it is giving joy and excitement to the majority of my readers._

 _ **Hugs to all of you!**_

 _ **Lovely Vero**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

 _ **If I have forgotten anyone, it wasn't intended.**_

* * *

 _ **Bonkaiaddict:**_ _Your nice comment on my story gave me life, sweetie; thank you very much and I am thrill that you're having so much fun while reading this story._


	8. Between a rock and a hard place

**BATTLE OF THE SPECIES**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe of Season 6 - TVD crossing over to TO

 **Bonnie & Kai**

 **Caroline & Klaus**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

" **Between a rock and a hard place"**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Battle of the Species…**_

 _They all rapidly descended the staircase, placing themselves in strategic spots in the opened veranda. Klaus with Kai by his side; Elijah with Marcel at a few feet of distance from his own standing position, Freya and Davina standing in the first stairs to react with their magic if necessary; and finally Lucien Castle placed in front of Caroline and Bonnie for needed backup._

 _A few gorilla men made their entrances, all dressed in black from heads to toes; holding on leashes a few tigers, before placing themselves on each side of the brick wall._

" _What is this fucking circus?" Kai mumbled, angrily; between his clenched teeth; closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body._

" _Keep your calm, Parker." Klaus suggested, in a whisper. "Or I'll need to put you on a leash as well!"_

" _What the …" Elijah exclaimed, short of words; catching a glimpse of Tristan De Martel and his sister Aurora' entrance… If "entrance" was truly the word?_

 _They were both crawling on their knees, large steel collars attached to their necks, with chains as leashes. The man who held the chains finally made his entrance, under all of the speechless expressions plastered on their faces._

" _Gentlemen, ladies … Please, let me introduce myself." The Asian man, dressed of an impeccable Designer suits started his speech. "My name is Arian Sato, and it is a pleasure to finally meet all of you."_

" _Arian…" Elijah exclaimed, dumbstruck._

* * *

 _ **One hour prior to Arian's arrival to Klaus' mansion …**_

 _Hayley had skirted the walls of Arian's mansion like a caged lion. She had verified all the windows in hope of finding a way to escape this golden jail without finding a single way out. He had granted her the chance to pass a few hours with both Hope and Bonnie Bennett's twins; but had forbid her the use of her cellphone while seizing it, nor tell her where Camille had been located. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't been able to locate her either._

 _His guards were posted in front of every door; scattering the corridors like wolfs scenting their prey a mile in advance, with their sights fixated on the prisoner… And a prisoner in Arian's walls she certainly was!_

 _He had finally left the mansion a few minutes ago; accompanied by a few of his gorilla men, before disappearing from her sight into his limo. She had been lurking behind the curtains of her bedroom; hoping for his fast departure in anticipation. Even if she could only presume that he had left to meet Klaus!_

 _At his mere entrance in the limousine, Arian had instinctively felt her presence, raising his fiery sight at the window where Hayley was standing behind the lace curtains; forcing her stop step away in an intake of breaths, her right hand rose in front of her beating heart. Damn him and his remarkable sixth sense!_

 _At that moment, he had lowered his head the instant she had disappeared from his inquiring sight; a large smirk raising both sides of his manly lips, his departure being confirmed to her by the grinding of the tires._

 _With Arian's departure, his men have lowered their guard – Some taking a well-deserved break, while others were sharing cigarettes. There was still one corridor that Hayley hadn't been able to explore. Seeing that it was now empty of guards could only mean that it would be her only chance to find Camille._

 _While rushing from door to door, on the tip of her toes, she finally came across an enormous steel door (reminding Hayley of a donjon) with a small trap granting the prisoner the chance to be fed._

 _Hayley knelled in front of the door, scattering both sides of the corridor to assure herself that none of Arian's men was around; before pushing the little trap to take a look inside._

" _Hello… Someone is here? Can you hear me?" She called, in a low, desperate, whisper._

" _Yes, yes … I'm here!" The loud call of a feminine voice echoed inside the locked room; before Hayley could get a glimpse of someone kneeling exactly like her, on the other side of the steel panel._

" _Camille… Is it you?" Hayley called; hopeful of hearing an affirmation._

" _Yes; I'm Camille … Camille O'Connell … Who … Who are you?" Camille questioned._

" _It's me, Camille … Hayley." The female hybrid replied, a smile spreading on her lips. "Are you o.k.?"_

" _Oh my God, Hayley!" Camille exclaimed, lowering her face near the ground to stare at the brunette who took the same initiative. "How … I mean… What are you doing here? Did he kidnapped you too?"_

" _No, no … Its far way more complicated than that." Hayley shook her head; passing her right hand fingers though the opening of the trap to grab Camille' hand. "Just know that I'm fine; but, for the time being I can't escape like you."_

" _Please; I beg of you… Tell me … Tell me if Hope and the twins are o.k.?" Camille stammered, nervously. "I've tried; I swear … I mean… I've tried to keep her safe, but … But they separated us, and after that I had no idea what had happened to them?"_

" _Hope and the twins are fine, Camille." Hayley reassured her. "I'll never be able to repay you for taking such good care of them." She added, tears rolling on both cheeks. "Are you o.k.? Did they hurt you? Are you fed?"_

" _I'm … I'm fine!" Camille responded, with a single nod. "Contrary to the sight effect of this dungeon door, the bedroom is quite comfortable; and I've been fed three meals by day too." She confirmed. "It's just …"_

" _What? Tell me … Please, tell me?" Hayley repeated._

" _They've been forcing blood down my throat too… I … I don't know if these people think that I'm a vampire; but they should know better … They should feel the human being in me, no?" Camille questioned herself, mostly._

 _Hayley froze at Camille's say; swallowing a lump in her throat. What has this asshole in his mind to do?_

" _It's going to be o.k.; Camille … Just … Just have faith; I'll find a way to get us out of this shit." She squeezed her friend' hand to give her courage._

" _You think… You think Klaus and Elijah will find a way to rescue us?" Camille inquired, nervously._

" _Yeah … They will; they'll come for us – no question asked." Hayley confirmed. "I need to go now. I don't want the guards to notice that I was gone; or I won't be able to come back. From the time being; try to stay safe, o.k.? Don't try to fight what they are telling you to do."_

" _Who… Who's the man who would be so vain and heartless to capture innocent children?" Camille questioned, disgustingly._

" _A powerful man; Camille… A very powerful man." Hayley responded, toneless._

* * *

" _Gentlemen, ladies … Please, let me introduce myself." The Asian man, dressed of an impeccable Designer suits started his speech. "My name is Arian Sato, and it is a pleasure to finally meet all of you."_

" _Arian…" Elijah exclaimed, dumbstruck._

" _Arian Sato… It's really not ringing a bell to me." Klaus shrugged, player; muffling his brother exclamation while advancing toward the uninvited guest. "This said; pets are not allowed inside the walls of my home; and it begins to stink in here." He added, his sight narrowed on the Asian man._

" _Oh please accept my deepest apologies." Arian rose his right hand on his chest, over his heart; in a very obvious mocking gesture. "Is it the tigers? I know they have a distinct odor attached to them?" He suggested to the hybrid. "Or perhaps you're smelling the odor of desperation in the "De Martel" siblings?"_

" _Please help us?" Aurora begged her past lover; her sight rose at him (from her kneeling position on the pavement)._

 _The hybrid dismissed the weak speech for her defense with a single glance of disdain in her direction. Once, he would have killed for her … But, not anymore._

" _Neither. It's another kind of animal. It's the rotten odor of your carcass after I'll pull your heart out of your chest." Klaus mumbled, angrily; between clenched teeth. "Now, you have two seconds to tell me where my daughter is."_

" _And additional one to tell me where the twins are, before I'll scoop the remains of your desiccated body to fed it to the birds of prey." Kai added, taking a few steps to reach the duo; closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body._

" _You know of him?" Freya whispered near Elijah's right ear; having silently step closer to her eldest siblings._

" _Unfortunately, yes." Elijah closed his eyes; nodding in affirmation._

" _Gentlemen, why so much animosity? I'm sure there is no need to such barbaric rebellion; I came in good faith that we would all reach an understanding after this first meeting." Arian crossed his hand in front of his chest; a devious smile spreading on his manly lips._

" _Fucking asshole – I'm going to tear you apart!" Kai rushed to grab the man by his collar; being held on his furious momentum with Klaus pushing him at arm length, a hand placed over the tensed muscles of his chest._

" _Calm the fuck down, young Parker; or I swear it's not "his" but your heart that I'll pull out instead!" Klaus growled, unhappy._

" _I wasn't aware that your brother was such an impetuous character, Elijah?" Aria rose his sight on the Original, taking a few calculated steps in his direction; attracting the instant attention of both Klaus and Kai._

" _What do you want_ **Shinichi** _? Because bottom point – It'll always come to what you truly want." Elijah threw the question in the air; sigh narrowed on his interlocutor, hands buried in the front pockets of his trouser, chin rose in a confrontational gesture._

" _It's been a while, Elijah, would you say?" Arian placed himself at his height; mimicking his standing position. "I go by the name of_ _ **"Arian"**_ _now; it's less animalistic, more corporate for this world."_

" _Elijah? What is he fucking talking about?" Klaus called, unhappy._

" _Your brother and I knew each other; a long – long time ago." Arian replied; a smirk still plastered on his full lips. "My sister Misao and your brother had a romantic fling in the past."_

" _Explain, damn it!" Klaus demanded answers._

" _Arian Sato, or if you all prefer the birth name of "Shinichi" was put on this earth with six of his siblings by the mighty divinities to bring order upon the supernatural world." Elijah explained to his auditory._

" _Kitsunes … Are you talking about kitsunes, Elijah? I thought they were a legend?" Freya exclaimed, in shock._

" _The kitsunes are mentioned in all the grimoires as a myth...But, for what I could remember … They were extinct?" Davina added; dumbstruck. "They are actually foxes that can take either their animalistic appearances at night, or becoming humans in day light. For what I could remember they are immortal, eternal … indestructible. The legend said that the divinities have given them the powers of all living species on this earth."_

" _It's such an honor to stand among such powerful witches." Arian made a formal reverence, in front of Davina, Freya and Bonnie. "But, what you're telling this audience is quite incorrect, Davina Claire." He gestured toward Elijah to rectify her failure. "Except for the indestructible part of course." He grinned, happily._

" _They are all guardians of vampires, werewolves, witches, warlocks, demons … The list go on and on." Elijah explained more. "They have the ultimate goal of keeping the order among the species that the divinities have put on this earth to reign."_

" _Much more convincing; would you say?" Arian winked, playfully._

" _How did you come across to know this douche bag?" Caroline questioned; loudly._

" _A long life on this earth will make you come across your load of "douche-bags", Caroline." Elijah replied; a loud sight escaping his parted lips. "Let just say it was a long time ago; a time that I would want to erase from my mind."_

" _Miss Caroline Forbes. The beautiful and young female vampire who's managed to capture the big – bad hybrid' heart." Arian commented, with a small laughter; under both of their sudden tensions. "What? You think I know nothing of all of you?" He shrugged, slowly pacing back and forth on the length of the group; under the watchful eyes of his guards. "I know all there is to know about all of your little secrets."_

" _Guardians of the species? What kind of guardians would have such twisted mind to steal unharmed, innocent children?" Bonnie spat, angrily; springing toward the Asian man. "Tell me where my babies are; or I swear I'll make your head explode!" She rose her opened palms at him._

" _Miss Bonnie Bennett, I would calm myself down if I was you; your magical attacks will not hurt me." Arian suggested, calmly. "She is quite a force of nature all by herself, would you say, Mister Parker?" He added, turning his gaze toward the hybrid/warlock. "You were one of the Gemini twins who has managed to defy death – multiple times; and had viciously killed his entire coven to reign on this earth." Arian commented, smiling; arms now crossed in front of his bulged chest. "It's probably why you've chosen her, among her many charms I'm sure, to generate this new species on this earth? You perfectly knew that both of your genes would make the perfect match. Am I right (or) am I right?" He teased; masterfully. "And now we have these new Gemini twins who are by themselves the most powerful species created to this date. And you standing next to your friend the powerful hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson, who's manage to fertilize a young female wolf to that gave birth to the first female baby with three genes of species inside of her blood."_

" _If you think that you'll remain powerful and indestructible enough that I won't be able to kill you; you're sadly mistaking!" Kai lashed out; Klaus holding him firmly with a grip on his right upper arm._

" _Lower you tone when you address yourself to me, Mister Parker!" Arian spat back, angrily. "You have both defied the supernatural rules and laws; made the divinities angry at your actions. Therefore; I'm the one who will make this "right" before you could make more damage by your thoughtless actions!" He added, dryly, taking a few steps toward both Tristian and Aurora who were still kneeling on the pavement, attached to their leashes, before they could rose their sights at him._

 _Arian Sato rose his right opened palm in the air, his hand falling like a razor blade, decapitating both victims, with their heads now rolling on the pavement in a large pool of blood, before the tigers would be released to eat their remains, under the female cries of surprise._

" _For heaven sake! What kind of barbaric man are you?" Marcel commented; descending the stairs; to reach the first level of the opened veranda. "If you have a demand, say it, and let the parents of these infants be!"_

" _Finally! Mister Marcel Gerard is the one who's understanding my displeasing the most." Arian commented, pulling a white handkerchief from the front pocket of his blazer; before wiping the blood off his hands._

" _Aurora!" Lucien whispered the name, watching the animal tearing the flesh of his past lover; his sight meeting Klaus's in a last recognition of their common past. Two men who had been madly in love with the remaining dust of a memory._

" _Don't cry for a past love, Mister Castle. Aurora De Martel and her brother Tristan were merely collateral damage to me; they had run their purpose on this earth, and had caused you and me more headaches and heartaches that you could be counting on both hands. I'm sure you'll find someone new to love in the next century to come?" Arian commented, mocker; his sight glancing in direction of Freya._

" _What do you want, "Arian"?" Elijah asked, slyly; his fiery sight targeting his uninvited guest._

" _What I wanted, Elijah; I already got it." Arian rose his sight at the Original. "The three infants will stay with me as of now, I'll raise them or I'll kill them; depending of "what" they'll become of course." He shrugged, unaffected one way or the other. "As the main leader of the supernatural world, I'm entitle to rectify what your brother and his comrade have both engendered."_

" _What will happen of Camille O'Connell and Hayley Marshall?" Elijah asked, under a calm which masked a stir. "Because I can only suppose they are still alive. It would be your style to use them as bargaining chips?"_

" _I'll contact you probably tomorrow for us to discuss the probable release of Miss O'Connell to your more than capable hands, Elijah." Arian winked; playfully. "It surprises me that this insipid but courageous human would manage to attract an original, such as yourself?" He added, shrugging. "Don't feel threaten by your sudden brother' interest toward Camille, Klaus. I know that you've been trying to maintain some kind of a romantic notion with her; but for once, you'll be happy that your brother will, once again, steal a woman from your hands, to keep Camille occupied while you'll rekindle your romance with the beautiful Caroline Forbes."_

" _Fuck you; Arian Sato!" Caroline spat, angrily. "Divinities or not; guardian or not … You're not entitle to judge "us"- To feel that you are better than "us"!"_

" _And that is when and where you're misleading your thoughts about me, Miss Forbes." Arian replied, dryly._

" _And Hayley?" Elijah sighed, loudly; closing both of his fists on each side of his tensed body._

" _You've tried to replace Katerina Petrova numerous times, and now with this young werewolf female, Elijah? You know she is married, right? You always had this obsession for the young damsels in distress. But, did it truly worked? I'll admit she is quite exquisite." Arian conceived, tilting his head to the right. "I can't wait to actually pass more time with her. And after all, I wouldn't deny the children of a mother figure, would I?"_

" _Bastard – I'll rip your heart apart!" Bonnie rushed toward the Asian man; being retained on her wild pace, with Kai's strong arm encircling her waist._

" _Shush! Calm yourself down …" Kai whispered near her left ear; while caressing her hair to lower her rage. "We'll get him in due time, Bonnie; I promise."_

" _Well, you all have to excuse me now; my expanded family is needing me back at home." He made a cordial reverence, his glance landing on the few remaining bones of both Aurora and Tristan; while slowly directing his steps toward the exit with a rapid snap of his fingers toward his gorilla men. "Please, accept my deepest apologies for the carnage I've engendered in your humble home, Klaus."_

 _Klaus took a few calculated steps toward the Asian man; before placing himself in front of his path and sight._

" _One day, Arian Sato; you will die under my hands and with the most painful death known to mankind and I'll be the one standing above your bloody corpse...Mark my words!" Klaus calmly expressed himself, his sight buried in his enemy's._

" _Is this a threat, Klaus? Are you threatening me?" Arian Sato questioned, calmly; hands buried in his trousers'._

" _It is most definitely a threat, Arian Sato." Klaus mumbled, under clenched teeth. "Now. Leave. My. Home!"_

" _Then I guess, we'll both have a "Battle of the Species" on our hands, my dear friend." Arian saluted, a large grin spreading on his lips; before turning on his heels to leave the premises, his guards following behind him._

" _What are we going to do?" Freya expressed her concerns, before letting herself kneel on the pavement of the opened veranda; the loud cries of Bonnie echoing in her ears._

" _Declare war, sister … Declare war." Elijah replied; his sight locked with his brother's. That was a silent promise they shared!_

* * *

 _Klaus Mikaelson has hidden himself on the balcony of his study room for hours; placed into a sitting position, his back leaning on the brick wall; surrounded by the night sky and his many friends: vodka bottles, rum bottles, scotch bottles, and many more that would stay nameless because of his present blurry vision._

 _He brought an additional bottle to his lips; drinking an additional large gulp of the bitter alcohol._

" _Klaus!" The call ringed into his hears with the sweetest of all feminine voices. "I searched for you for hours; and here you are … I was worried, you asshole!" Caroline Forbes informed him; passing the threshold to sit by his side; before grabbing one of the bottles for herself to drink a large gulp, before wiping the dry taste from her red lips. "It's probably the only time that I will not scold you for drinking instead of finding a way to solve your problems." She confessed, rising her sight to the starry night._

 _A small laughter escaped the hybrid' throat; before he could glance at her, a large smile spreading on his lips, for the first time in many hours. She had this effect on him … She always had this effect!_

" _You've never been one to acknowledge a sterile way to drink, Caroline. Drinking alcohol from the bottle is certainly not something that will rebuff you." Klaus commented; shaking his head in amusement._

" _Hey? I resent that … I'm a sophisticated lady with, from time to time, an alcoholic tendency, and it's not like I will die for lack of hygiene – But promise me to never tell." She pointed a forbidden finger in his direction, teasingly. "You know there was a time in my human life when I was quite an undisciplined, selfish brat." She informed him, with a single nod, before taking another large gulp._

" _You don't say? You? Proud member of the beautification committee?" He mocked, gently. "Sex, drugs, alcohol and rock-n-roll, Caroline? Hardly something you should be ashamed as a human teenager." He gave her a playful nudge._

" _I wasn't really liked, or appreciated, Klaus. My only two girl friends were Elena and Bonnie and to this day I don't know what they saw in me. I … I had this tendency to compensate my insecurities, and need of tenderness and love, by throwing myself into meaningless relationships; knowing perfectly that most of my boyfriends, even if they were good boys, were with me for my willingness to have sex and not because they truly loved me." She confessed, openly. "Matt was a sweet guy, and he remained one of my best friends… but, I wasn't enough for him. Then, I gave my heart to Tyler, and in a way I think he loved me but … Something was always missing. And as for Stefan; I don't think I'm ready to talk about him."_

" _And then there was "me"." Klaus whispered, sending a range of goosebumps down her spine. "The bad hybrid who saw the real you and still wanted nothing more than giving you the world, Love. Except I wasn't a prince charming like the others." He winked playfully._

" _Klaus, please…" She shook her head, feeling mostly uncomfortable._

 _He nodded, in a silent agreement to grant Caroline her present wish; before losing his smile all at once with his mind having the sudden reminder of the bad predicament he and his family were all trapped into._

" _You need to leave New-Orleans as soon as possible, Love." He ordered, in a dyer tone. "Go back to Mystic Falls, where I'll know that you are safe."_

" _No!" She protested, vehemently. "Bonnie need me; you …" She cut herself short; realizing the enormous admission she would have been throwing to his face._

" _What were you going to say? That I needed you?" He raised an eyebrow; a smirk raising the right side of his full lips. "I've never needed anyone in my life before the day my daughter was stolen from me. But, if you were here… It would make me very happy."_

" _It wasn't my place to say so openly what I was implying; to believe that you would need me more than … Let say; Freya, Camille or Hayley?" She shrugged, uncomfortable._

" _Are you jealous, Caroline?" He grinned; happiness filling his voice. "Maybe you're hoping to fill a big place in my life?"_

" _I'm only uncomfortable with the notion of you having so many women sharing your day to day life." She shrugged, embarrassed. "You have more women around you than a Sultan with an entire harem!"_

" _And yet, the most important one is missing from my life right now." He lost his smile; closing his fists with anger filling his heart and mind._

" _It's not your fault, Klaus; please … Don't blame yourself for what happened to Hope, the twins, Camille and Hayley." Caroline shook her head; hoping he would reconsider blaming himself so much. "Many things in the past has been your fault, but this is certainly not. This kidnapping is on Arian Sato's shoulders to carry, not yours."_

" _Many things in the past has been my fault? Like what Caroline?" Klaus winced, gulping more alcohol from one of the bottles. "It think I'm entitle to finally know what is forbidding you to give yourself to me."_

" _You don't need me to remind you the bad decisions you've made in the past." Caroline replied, redness filling her cheeks; before averting his sight and the second part of his questioning._

" _Killing Tyler's mother is one of them I suppose?" He laughed, cynically._

" _Yes, Klaus – It's one of them!" Caroline replied, dryly. "I don't know how you can still laugh about that?"_

" _Did you make the list for Stefan's bad decisions too?" Klaus questioned, with a single shrug._

" _What? I … I don't understand what you mean?" She stammered, nervously; frantically rising herself into a standing position before grabbing the guardrail with both hands._

" _Well, let see … Stefan Salvatore was the "_ **ripper** _" for a long period of his life; did you mentally made a list of all his bad actions and the victims he has killed?" He questioned, perniciously._

" _Stop it!" She closed her eyes, her knuckles whitening over the guardrail while she closed her hands on it with much vigor. "Don't throw the faults of others to excuse your own, Klaus!"_

" _How many more excuses will you tell yourself, Caroline? How many times will you forbid your heart to admit what you truly want and desire? How many times will we have to sleep together? How many years will we both turn around and around before finally admitting this connection between us? How many relationships will we have to ruin in order to finally admit that we belong together?" He questioned, slowly approaching her standing position, with his hands slowly rising the soft fabric of her skirt up on her thighs; before they could stop on her hips._

" _Klaus…" She whispered, shivering and breathless; her eyelids closing over her eyes, while her head fell on his bulged chest. "I … I need time to process all of this… I am not able to think where you're standing near me."_

" _Hayley was just a one night stand…" He whispered, himself, into her left ear as a confession, to explain the recent past to her. "I had absolutely no idea that I was able to fertilize a werewolf female. Do you think that I would have done it if I had known?"_

 _Caroline slowly opened her eyes; raising her sight at him._

" _To my outmost surprise, you're a wonderful father, Klaus; why would you beat yourself up for something that you were not able to control?" Caroline questioned, raising her left hand to caress his scruff cheek. "And you have this beautiful baby girl now; there is nothing to feel ashamed of… Nothing." She shook her head, with much affirmation in her voice._

" _What if I promise to never act foolishly and without thinking, ever again?" Klaus suggested, breathing the scent of her hair; while his wondering right hand was caressing the soft curve of her bottom cheek, under her skirt. "What if I promise to be the king of this city without bloodshed? Would you reconsider standing by my side, Caroline?"_

" _Not to sound hypocritical; but with the arrival of Arian Sato in our life; I need you to be the beast that you always been able to master so well." She confessed, against her better judgement; her sight slowly lowering to his full parted lips. "And this time only, I'll promise to not judge you for the bloodshed you'll create; because that jerk deserves it." She added, the tip of her fingers following the manly curve of his jaw. "Go find your daughter, Klaus; go fight for her."_

" _I believe we should seal this promise, Love? Don't you think?" He grinned, before grabbing her chin; his lips crashing on her parted ones, under her moans of pleasure._

* * *

 _Kai Parker had crumbled on the corridor floor leading to his bedroom an hour ago; after scattering the city like a lost soul. Now he was sitting, his back leaning on the wall, knees rose near his chest; his sight lost in the emptiness of the space, his mind empty as an empty shell._

" _Kai… Kai?" It's the continuous call of his name by her voice that finally got him out of his torpor. He slowly rose his head; tears filling his sight._

" _Bonnie?" He asked, disoriented; his spirit coming back inside his tormented mind and body. "I'm …" He tried to articulate; wiping the tears that were rolling on both of his bearded cheeks._

" _Kai, I was looking for you for hours… This … All of what is happening now with this despicable man, this Arian Sato; it's not your fault." Bonnie shook her head, letting herself fall on the corridor floor; leaning her back on the wall, by his side. "Don't beat yourself up for his demonic actions."_

" _Can I beat myself up for my own demonic actions then?" He asked; his fiery sight meeting her blurry one._

 _Bonnie blushed, escaping Kai's gaze, before averting her sight away from his silent question. She wasn't near ready to grant him absolution from his past mistakes – But she couldn't in good faith blame the guy for their present predicament._

" _If someone is to blame; it'll be me for bringing the twins to Klaus." Bonnie confessed, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I ran away from you in hope of keeping them safe and unhurt; and now … I don' even know if they are fed, or if they cry at night." She questioned herself, sobbing. "Can you just…"_

" _What? Can you hate me from now to the eternity? I granted you that wish a long time ago, Bonnie." Kai professed, closing his eyes; the back of his head leaning on the wall. "If it wasn't for the single purpose of bringing the twins back to safety; I would have killed myself already." He confessed, more. "And please, don't feel responsible for trying to bring the twins to safety; you've acted like a concerned mother."_

" _I was going to say … Can you just hug me, please?" Bonnie asked; meeting the stunned expression plastered on his face. "If you truly want to give me something that I will never reprehend you for … Please, grant me this wish."_

" _Why… I … I don't understand why you would want that from a man that you despise so much? This morning, after our sex session in the shower, you weren't too incline to talk to me; even less to touch me." He stammered, nervously; passing his right hand through his tangled hair, before smoothing the scruff on his face. "Face it, Bonnie; you probably liked my dick between your legs but it's about all you can take of me." He added, jerking around, in hope of pushing her at arm length of him, and this for her own protection; but her answer was certainly not what he hoped to hear._

" _You smell like them … I need … I need to feel my babies near my heart, Kai; or I'll lose my sanity… And I'll die." She confessed; tears now rolling on both of her cheeks._

 _He could swore that he had once again died in this mere second, hearing her confession. He swallowed a lump in his throat, his right shaking hand slowly rising to reach her face; before softly wiping the tears away from her cheeks with his thumb._

" _Come." He suggested, opening his knees to welcome her between his legs; in the comfort of his arms._

 _She inserted her frail petite silhouette between his legs, finding the warmth of his body; while her head found the comfort of his chest._

" _Are you comfortable?" He asked, his left arm keeping her close; while his right hand was softly caressing her hair._

" _You smell like them…I just … I just need to smell you… To feel they are near me." She confessed, tremors filling her voice, sobbing her heart, mind and soul; leaving her completely broken in his arms._

" _Shush… I got you, baby." Kai whispered, his lips meeting her forehead, his tears mixing with her own. "I'll swear that I will avenge our babies; if it's the last thing I'll do before dying, I'll get them back to you."_

" _I know you will… If there is something that I know for sure in my heart as of now; it's that you would give your life for them." Bonnie confessed, humbly._

" _And for you… I would give my life for you." Kai dropped the pretenses, softly kissing her left temple; before feeling Bonnie tense in his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry … It's something that you will obviously never want to hear, or to accept." He cleared his throat, releasing his firm grip on her._

" _You have forced these babies on me, Kai… How … How am I supposed to feel about you?" Bonnie rose her head to meet his gaze. "I love them; I truly love them with all my heart… But, how am I supposed to forgive you for forcing them on me? For using me as an incubator to grant you your wish to build a new, more powerful species? Have the audacity to tell me that this is not the truth?"_

" _It's always the same dilemma with us, isn't it, Bonnie? The same turn around and around until one of us escape with anger, mm?" Kai growled, unhappy. "Yeah, it is the truth! I wanted to build this new kind of hybrids that would reign on this earth, a new set of Gemini twins more powerful than the previous ones. Gemini twins that no one could ever locked in a prison world for twenty years; because … Because they would be strong and powerful enough to dismiss such barbarity coming from their own father." He spat, tears now rolling back on his cheeks; under her speechless expression. "Fucking hate me for it; I don't give a damn … I won't excuse my actions to you or to them; because I gave them the power to be free of oppression, of ever feeling like they are not worth enough to even breathe air on this earth or be loved. So yes, I am an animal who used you for his own demonic actions – Arian Sato is right, the divinities deserve to lock me in hell once again." He came to the conclusion; breathless. "Are you happy? Do you have enough ammunition to hate me now, Bonnie?" He asked, burying his head and teary eyes in both of his hands._

" _Kai …" She let the low whisper of his name escape her lips; her hands landing on his head; before she could allow herself to caress his dark hair. "I'm so sorry… What your father did to you was despicable… I always thought so … I know … I know, I've never said it openly, I kept quiet when I was with you in the prison world; but he had no right to lock you in there for so long; as the leader of the coven he wasn't acting better than you by doing so." She expressed her truthful concerns. "I'm so sorry for the sadness that is filling your heart and the pain your soul… So, so sorry." She hugged him, in return; softly kissing the top of his head. "No wonder; why you're so fucked up." She finally realized, with much consternation._

" _Bonnie …" He whispered her name, slowly raising his head and teary sight to meet her bright eyes. "Please, believe me; you were never a mean to an end to me… Never! I graved for you the first time I saw you, you've managed to wake up a heart that wasn't beating in my chest anymore… A heart that I didn't knew existed at the time. I know that I'd developed lust and an uncontrollable obsession for you; but it's because …" He swallowed a lump in his throat; cupping her face with both of his hands, while holding his thoughts in a silent momentum._

" _It's because?" She repeated in a murmur, the beats of her heart picking up in speed; both of her hands encircling his wrists. What the fuck was happening to her?_

" _It's because I fell in love with you, Bonnie Bennett… You've managed to change my entire life… And I know; I'm fucked up and the way I love is as fucked up as I am … But… If you leave my life, I prefer to die for good this time." He confessed, slowly lowering his head to crash his demanding lips on her; before she could respond on her own by deepening their kisses by allowing him access to her mouth._

* * *

" _You know it won't change the outcome of the present predicament even if you exhaust yourself trying to find a spell to defy Arian Sato." Lucien Castle commented, leaning his right forearm on the arch door, before crossing his arms in front of his bulged chest._

" _You know little of me then." Freya finally rose her head at the intruder; before lowering her head back into her magic books. "There must be a way to win over him? With the help of Davina and Bonnie; I'll find a way to battle him with all that I got inside of me, and to free Camille, Hayley, Hope and the twins from his grip." She added, while frantically turning the page of her grimoire. "So, you don't have to make false pretenses that you care or show any compassion; it's late, you can actually leave, now."_

" _I'm hurt!" Lucien exclaimed, teasingly; raising his right hand over his chest, in front of his heart. "Don't you know which day it is today?"_

" _Yes, Lucien; it's the day that I've learned that my entire family had finally found a threat bigger than all of us." Freya replied, with a loud sigh._

" _Well, there is that … But … It is also the exact day, after so many centuries, that I'm actually allowed to show kindness and compassion toward the person of my choice." He made her believe. "Do you know how lucky you are Freya Mikaelson that I've chosen you? That particular day arrives only once every three centuries. Imagine my foremost stupefaction; when I realized that it was today." He continued his "made belief" tale; while taking the first steps inside the parlor room to reach her sitting position in front of a coffee table._

" _So, today in all days of the past three centuries you are kind and compassionate enough to grant me a wish?" Freya replied, rolling her eyes to the ceiling._

" _Exactly. Lucien Castle; compassionate vampire at your services, darling." He made a comical reverence; bowing in front of her._

" _Great! I'll take it … My wish is for you to leave!" She whooshed him away with a wave of her left hand._

" _What do you want to drink?" Lucien proposed, rubbing both of his hands together; before swirling on himself to reach the bar console._

" _What? Eh … Nothing – I need to keep myself level headed." She shook her head; rapidly glancing at his back silhouette, her sight sliding from his large, squared shoulders to the curves of his ass, tip of her tongue moistening her dry lips…Well, he had a nice ass, and she wasn't blind after all!_

" _A scotch it is!" He dismissed her answer; before pouring the alcohol into two glasses. "What have you found so far?" He finally asked; before retracing his steps toward the sofa to take a sitting position, while handing the glass to her._

" _Not much that hadn't already been confirmed by both Davina and Elijah." She sighed loudly; taking a large gulp of her glass._

" _Hey, hey … Slow down now, you don't want to be drunk with me in close proximity of a sofa; do you?" Lucien teased, winking playfully._

" _Well, that is actually a worst image in my head than the one of Arian Sato; thank you for that." She made the toast; before hitting her glass with Lucien's._

" _You're welcome; though you finally hurt my image of seducer; comparing me with that asshole." Lucien mocked, gently._

" _What if I won't find a way to battle him? What if Hope never comes back home?" She expressed her fear; tears filling her eyes._

" _Hey, hey! From where is this uncertainty coming from?" Lucien questioned, sliding a few loose strands of her blond hair behind her right ear. "Freya Mikaelson; you're unstoppable … Never forget that, o.k.?" He added, his thumb stroking the soft curve of her right cheek; brushing a running tear away from her skin._

" _Right … Except I feel like shit right now." She shrug, raising her teary eyes at him._

" _Well… I could kiss you again and make everything bad disappear; but I'm afraid you'll kick me in the crotch for doing so." He shrugged, teaser; triggering her sudden laughter._

" _Yah … Probably; if not worst." She grinned, her eyes locked with his; before lowering her head, redness filling her cheeks._

" _Well; your laughter was enough reward for me." He complied; raising himself on his legs again, before leading his steps toward the exit of the room._

" _Lucien?" She called, on impulse._

" _Yah?" He turned on himself to face her again; standing underneath the arch._

" _Thank you… I mean, for the glass and … You know." She shrugged; a small smile raising both corners of her lips._

" _You're welcome, dark one." He winked, once more, waving five fingers at her; before leaving the parlor room._

 _She lowered her head back in her magic books; before raising it again at the impulse that he had come back._

" _You're still here?" She mocked; a smile spreading on her lips._

" _Don't ever forget that you, Freya Mikaelson, are unstoppable!" He pointed a finger in her direction. "And if you aren't able to find a solution; we'll open the gate to all the past spirits for them to tickle the feet of this asshole at night." He added, teaser. "And now, I'm leaving for good!"_

" _Oh my God! That's it… That's exactly it!" Freya exclaimed, frantically rising on her legs; before springing toward Lucien's standing positon to thrown herself into his arms. "You jerk; you found it… You found the answer that I was searching for!" She cupped his face with both hands; instinctively smashing her lips on his. "It'll be difficult to achieve but with the help of Davina; we should make it."_

" _What … I … What did I do?" Lucien stammered, speechless; his right arm encircling Freya's waist. "Not that I'm complaining over your lips touching mine."_

" _You gave me the single loophole to defeat Arian Sato!" She confessed, excitedly._

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this eighth chapter, titled:_ _ **"Between a rock and a hard place"**_ _from this_ _ **"Battle of the species"**_ _fiction, guys._

 _Writing this story is giving me wings because of the three main pairing: Klaroline; Bonkai and Frucien. Foremost, I truly love writing this asshole of Arian Sato (Shinichi) ;) I hope you're enjoying yourselves with this fiction?_

 _ **Hugs to all of you!**_

 _ **Lovely Vero**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

 _ **If I have forgotten anyone, it wasn't intended.**_

* * *

 _ **Grahamwoodluvr:**_ _Hey sweetheart! I have no idea when the tension of Bonkai will in fact resolve, but I hope "never" because that makes them special ;) Thanks for you continuous presence in the review – Hugs!_

 _ **Guest 1:**_ _I am glad you're enjoying the Klaroline and Bonkai in this present story. Thank you for saying so, and leaving me this review, sweetie._

 _ **Guest 2:**_ _Well, thank you for uplifting my spirit by saying that this fiction was "everything" you; that made me smile! As for updating more oftentimes, at the moment, with my busy life – It's not possible. Just be reassured that I will always continue to write the updates to come though._


	9. Just an Illusion

**BATTLE OF THE SPECIES**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe of Season 6 - TVD crossing over to TO

 **Bonnie & Kai**

 **Caroline & Klaus**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Battle of the Species…**_

" _Lucien?" She called, on impulse._

" _Yah?" He turned on himself to face her again; standing underneath the arch._

" _Thank you… I mean, for the glass and … You know." She shrugged; a small smile raising both corners of her lips._

" _You're welcome, dark one." He winked, once more, waving five fingers at her; before leaving the parlor room._

 _She lowered her head back in her magic books; before raising it again at the impulse that he had come back._

" _You're still here?" She mocked; a smile spreading on her lips._

" _Don't ever forget that you, Freya Mikaelson, are unstoppable!" He pointed a finger in her direction. "And if you aren't able to find a solution; we'll open the gate to all the past spirits for them to tickle the feet of this asshole at night." He added, teaser. "And now, I'm leaving for good!"_

" _Oh my God! That's it… That's exactly it!" Freya exclaimed, frantically rising on her legs; before springing toward Lucien's standing positon to thrown herself into his arms. "You jerk; you found it… You found the answer that I was searching for!" She cupped his face with both hands; instinctively smashing her lips on his. "It'll be difficult to achieve but with the help of Davina; we should make it."_

" _What … I … What did I do?" Lucien stammered, speechless; his right arm encircling Freya's waist. "Not that I'm complaining over your lips touching mine."_

" _You gave me the single loophole to defeat Arian Sato!" She confessed, excitedly._

* * *

" **Just an illusion"**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 _Arian Sato stepped out of the limousine; strengthening his long legs, while closing the single button of his blazer. He rose his sight at the upstairs windows, a large smirk spreading over his lips when he suddenly caught a glimpse of her svelte silhouette hiding behind the lace curtains. She had waited for his return it seemed? In fear of in expectation? Maybe, a little bit of both._

 _He nodded at his chauffeur to close the door; before rapidly walking in direction of the entrance door._

 _A game of hide and seek what exactly what he needed at the present moment, he thought to himself with a discreet laughter escaping his throat. Hayley Marshall wanted to play? He could only grant that delightful female werewolf her wish!_

* * *

" _Hayley, Hayley… Wherever you are; hiding behind a wall, in the dark… Show yourself sweet werewolf girl?" Arian called loudly; walking through the long corridors of the second floor._

 _Hayley Marshal lower the back of her head on the wall, her body glued to its tapestry, while wincing at the tone of his voice; "hate" couldn't begin to describe her feelings for Arian Sato!_

" _Or is it that you want me to find you?" He held himself immobile for a few seconds; his eyes scattering the four cardinal points of the corridor. "Does it turn you on? Will there be some kind of sexual reward if I find you?"_

" _Stop it!" She spat angrily, showing herself from her hiding position; closed fists positioned on each side of her tensed body._

" _It seems that you're so disgust by the mere thought of "us" sharing an intimate moment; that it would actually trigger the urge to show yourself?" He titled his head, a smile blessing his full lips; arms now crossed in front of his bulged chest._

" _Disgust is not even beginning to describe what I truly feel for you." She responded, under clenched teeth._

" _Did you manage to fill your free time with precious moments with your daughter?" Arian questioned, more seriously; taking a few calculated steps to reach her standing position._

" _You perfectly know that I was with my daughter, you freak!" Hayley responded, her chin rose._

" _Oh Hayley… You don't even know how truthful you are by calling me a "freak"." Arian smirked, his right hand brushing a few strands of her dark hair. "And how's Miss O'Connell?" He questioned, with an arched eyebrow; bringing a single strand to smell her odor. "I hope she is enjoying her accommodation?"_

" _I … I don't know what you're talking about." Hayley stammered, nervously; taking a step back to place herself at arm length of him touching her._

" _Oh come on, Hayley; that would grandly disappoint me if you haven't tried to locate Camille while I was gone." He shrugged, playfully._

" _What do you want to do with her?" Hayley questioned; narrowing her sight in his fiery one. "She's human for God sake!"_

" _Why are you always presuming the worst with me?" Arian questioned; his sight sliding on her neckline. "If I'm such a nuisance to you; you can always leave?"_

" _Because you're the devil." She responded, angrily. "And … You perfectly know that I can't leave without my daughter."_

" _It's a pity then – You'll need to stay." He winked._

" _Mark my words, Arian Sato; I'll find a way to free my daughter and myself of your grip." Hayley threaten, dryly. "And if my daughter is not saved by my hands; Klaus will find a way to save us all."_

" _By that time you'll be so drawn to me that you won't be able to leave." He whispered, sensually; triggering a range of shivers down her spine. "Don't you think that even the "devil" himself deserve to be love?"_

" _I give a flying "fuck" about you and your needs." She replied, insensitively._

" _I would have thought that you would have named Elijah as your savor? I guess I was wrong." He commented, perniciously. "Do you know that the female werewolves give off a specific odor when they are sexually aroused?" He added, taking a step to stand in front of her shivering body; slowly lowering his forehead on hers. "That specific odor and the subtle Jasmine perfume remaining on your clothes is enough to drive me crazy about you. You want me as much as I want you, Hayley. And I can't wait for the day you'll finally admit it to yourself."_

" _I'll prefer to die with the flames of hell slowly burning my entire body!" She responded, with a shortness of breaths._

" _Will come the day that the lonely Hayley Marshall will lower her walls and finally show me how magnificent she is." He added, slowly detaching himself from her, before turning on his heels to continue his walk down the corridor._

* * *

" _Are you losing your freaking mind?" Kai Parker jumped on both feet and legs from his sitting position in the armchair placed in front of Klaus's desk; pointing two fingers near his right temple._

 _This was simply unfranking unbelievable! Not only was he interrupted in the middle of his "hot" making-out session with Bonnie (not to help his cause; this was actually the single time that she had let him get close to her. And he had been more than ready to raise her in his arms to bring her back to their bedroom and bed), but they have also been summoned to present themselves in Klaus's study room for an urgent meeting. And now, he was forced to swallow the most ludicrous and stupid idea he had ever heard in his entire life!_

" _Oh really? Tell me, do you have another brilliant solution to our problems, Kai?" Freya questioned, between clenched teeth; both of her closed fists positioned on each side of her hips. "Then please, be my guest, share with us your brilliant knowledge?" She added, dryly. "How will you go against Arian Sato; a "kitsune". The kitsune guardian of the supernatural world? One of the most deadly creatures created on this earth?"_

" _Is she fucking serious?" Kai turned his head to glance in direction of Klaus; who stood motionless, closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body as well._

" _Yes, she is." Klaus replied, turning his attention toward his sister. "You can't truly consider that, Freya; you can't actually consider bringing "him" back?" The hybrid spat, angrily; blue veins appearing on his throat. "Because, I know you – you would actually think that "he" could help?"_

" _Who's "he"?" Caroline questioned, her inquiring sight meeting the fiery one of Klaus; but without receiving a single truthful answer._

" _The only way we'll win against Arian is if we play dirty, Klaus; if we bring the element of surprise." Freya replied, ardently. "And unfortunately, to defeat such powerful man we need to bring an indestructible force of our own."_

" _Oh for fuck sake; could you put your girlfriend on a leash, get laid with her or something?" Kai pointed his right hand toward Lucien. "That should at least calm this nut job down for an hour or so!"_

" _Those ideas you just gave, though quite alluring to me at the moment, need to …" Lucien started, with a rose finger; before being cut in the middle of his sentence._

" _You add another word and I'll transform you into a frog!" Freya turned her head, sight narrowed on her present male victim; both hands rose at Lucien as a magical threat._

" _Could she truly turn me into a frog though?" Lucien questioned Elijah, who rolled his eyes to the ceiling, a loud sigh escaping his parted lips; while standing in front of the opened French doors leading to the balcony. "Why are you still here Lucien?" He shrugged._

" _Well; so you'll know my dear Elijah; I was actually the great mind behind the present idea to defeat Arian." Lucien made a formal reverence. "But, if you have any complaints address them to your sister Freya. She's the one who fully developed it into what it is now." He whispered, with a wince. "Not entirely sure if it's truly the greatest one to be truthful."_

" _Oh for fuck sake – this is far from the truth!" Freya spat back. "You barely mentioned "ghosts" and it triggered the idea of reopening the gate of the spirit's world in my mind."_

" _You're discussing my upcoming execution like you would discuss adding milk or sugar in your morning coffee!" Kai grabbed his head with both hands. "If you so much re-open the spirits' gate; the entire Geminin Coven could come back to haunt me!"_

" _You can't be serious, Freya; not only this spell would require the strength of several witches and warlocks, but it would also imply that you would put Kai in great danger." Bonnie took a stand, arms crossed over her chest; taking a few steps to place herself in front of the powerful witch._

" _Seriously, Bonnie? After what he did you're still protecting this jerk?" Freya pointed a finger in Kai's direction. "Did you lose your memory all of a sudden on the mere fact that Mister Parker, here present, killed his entire coven family?"_

" _That is bad bro though?" Lucien tilted his head, wincing._

" _Like you're a church choirboy yourself?!" Kai rolled his eyes._

" _No… I know …but he's still the father of my children." Bonnie lowered her head to hide the redness on her burning cheeks. "Bringing Joshua Parker to the living will trigger way more heartaches that we could all handle; especially while dealing with Arian at the moment."_

" _My father will slice me like a salami … Pouf – I'll disappear!" Kai paced back and forth. "So, if you're asking me … The answer is no!"_

" _Enough!" Klaus's powerful order cut the erratic exchange short. "Do you have any idea what this would imply, Freya? The number of enemies who could decide to trespass that gate to be back in the living?"_

" _Were you talking about Mikael?" Caroline finally realized, raising her right hand in front of her chest._

" _Among others who would gladly cause more troubles than good." Klaus responded, dryly._

" _I know … I know, Klaus; and if there were any other ways to defeat Sato … I would gladly tell you so, but there isn't any in my mind at the moment." She replied, truthfully._

" _You're thinking of bringing back father; aren't you?" Elijah finally realized the horrific extend of his sister's idea. "And probably mother as well." He closed his eyes, letting a loud sigh escape his parted lips. "They were the first originals; therefore they could defeat the one who's pretending to be our guardian?"_

" _I don't know for sure who will trespass the gate back into the living … I don't know..." She shook her head, helpless. "The spirits who are at peace will probably decide to stay; the ones who are not … Well, they'll come back to avenge what needs to be avenged." She stipulated. "But, if we manage to get our hands on the eldest vampires, and on a few members of Kai's coven; we'll manage to build an army against Arian that he won't see coming."_

" _You know what you won't see coming?" Kai spat, angrily; a forbidden finger pointed at the powerful witch. "Mine and your brother's executions! The ones who will join all this bunch of spirits into the afterlife will be me and Klaus!"_

" _Will those chosen spirits be back for good?" Elijah questioned his sister. "Is there a possibility they'll reprise their human appearance and stay?"_

" _No; it'll be temporary." A feminine voice cut their exchange short. "Only for the time the gate will stay reopened; and no one could say for sure how long it will last: days? Months? My guess is your guess."_

" _Davina!" Freya called her name out loud; sigh of relief escaping her throat. "Thank you for being here."_

" _You're welcome." Davina nodded, passing the threshold while eyeing Klaus from afar._

" _At this rate, you should probably rent us a room or something." Marcel commented; walking behind Davina's heels to enter the study room. "The minute we take ourselves out of your lovely home; you summoned us to come back. Now what is this I heard about reopening the spirits gate?"_

" _I'll need a lot of help … I won't be able to reopen the gate without a great extent of magical power." Freya explained her concerns._

" _It's a good idea; Freya. But it is also a risky one." Davina commented; urgently._

" _In what way?" Caroline asked, apprehensively._

" _We'll go against nature; we'll reopen the gate for all these people who died to come back to life, and this if only for a short time. I'm not entirely sure what it could entitle for all of us." Davina responded to the blonde vampire; lowering her sight to the floor. "There is always a price to pay."_

" _Then it settle! We won't do it!" Marcel concluded; a large smile plastered on his face; both hands placed on each side of his tensed body._

" _Maybe … Maybe, reopening the gate would be the single way to bring back Kol though?" Davina suggested, hopeful; while rubbing her hands together. "Freya; we need to try to bring back Kol for good… By doing so; he'll reopen the gate by himself?"_

" _I don't know… It's risky." Freya commented, wrapping both arms around her upper body._

" _When are you going to let it go, Davina?" Marcel spat, angrily._

" _You would want to bring back Kol?" Bonnie asked, highly surprised._

" _Who the fuck is Kol?" Kai asked, dumbfounded._

" _Kol is the youngest of the Mikaelson brothers." Lucien replied to the hybrid/warlock. "If you think Elijah and Klaus are a handful; wait to meet that one." He added, a small laughter escaping his throat. "He's a mix between Hannibal and Freddy."_

" _You know that guy?" Kai questioned Bonnie; his sight narrowed on her._

" _We've met a couple of times. He was more of a nuisance than anything else." She responded, evasively; while shrugging. "He had a thing for witches."_

" _A thing for witches or a thing for you?" Kai asked, bluntly; only to see Bonnie roll her eyes to the ceiling._

" _Don't talk about my brother in those words." Klaus spat, angrily. "He has rot in hell because of your devoted friend Elena!"_

" _To be fair; he wanted to cut Jeremy' arms; or do you have a selective memory, Klaus?" Caroline replied, spiteful. "Your brother was both lethal and vengeful to the extreme."_

" _Fuck! And I'm considered the crazy - bad one here?" Kai commented, dumbstruck._

" _Enough!" Elijah rose his voice; finally granting a truce. "Now, what if there was a way to protect the both of them?" Elijah suggested, hopeful; pointing in direction of Klaus and Kai. "Whomever will decide to comeback to this life I doubt they'll blindly accept our orders to fight this kitsune guardian after a single chit-chat."_

" _What do you mean? Like a protection spell?" Freya questioned, with rose eyebrows._

" _Yes!" Elijah nodded._

" _It's entirely feasible." Davina commented. "We could put them both underneath a protection spell that would grant them the chance to stay alive. But… You would still have to be in the presence of these spirits who seem to hate the sight of the both of you."_

" _Great! A family reunion that will turn sour for sure!" Kai let himself fall on an armchair; his head buried in his hands._

" _Mikael will probably come back, but he won't be able to hurt Klaus? That is what you're saying?" Caroline questioned, hopeful._

" _Yes; that is what we are saying." Davina confirmed, nodding._

" _That doesn't free Camille from Arian' grip though?" Freya rose her voice of concerns._

" _It's more than time that I pay a visit to my past friend. I'll try to negotiate her release. There is not a single reason why he would keep a human under his power." Elijah commented, adding. "All in favor of reopening the gate to free the spirits to come back to life to help us battle Arian Sato raise your hands."_

 _They all stare at each other; remaining motionless, before turning all their gazes toward Kai and Klaus._

" _Oh fuck … Are you for real?" Kai responded, to their silent plea. "You'll accept this?" He turned his head toward Klaus._

" _So will you." Klaus nodded; slowly raising his hand in the air. "If not for you; do it for your children; young Parker."_

 _They slowly, but surely, all rose their hands; Bonnie and Caroline exchanging a concerned glance, thinking of a silent question that couldn't be answer now …_

 _ **What would their future entitle by siding with both men?**_

* * *

 _The tennis ball bounced back from hand to wall; each push granting a rhythmic sound of pounding into the bedroom. Kai Parker had taken a sitting position on the floor carpet, his back leaning to the bed._

" _Does it grant you a stress relief?" Bonnie questioned; passing the threshold before closing the door behind her back, only to lean her shoulders on its panel._

" _What?" Kai rose his sight at her; while continuing to bounce the ball on the wall._

" _The ball does it grant you a stress relief?" She asked again; swallowing a lump in her throat._

" _No, Bonnie it doesn't … I just like this annoying noise of bouncing on the wall; it fills the emptiness around me." He replied, dryly; rising up on his feet and legs._

" _Freya … I mean; she is sure she'll be able to protect you with a spell." Bonnie commented; nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _Oh … You're so gullible." He rose his head; cynical laugher escaping his throat. "She knows "shit", but she thinks too highly of herself to have the guts to say it!"_

" _Right … Like you are not thinking so highly of yourself!" Bonnie replied, slyly._

" _I don't have a fucking idea what you mean by that?" Kai turned on himself; narrowing his sight on the brunette._

" _I mean … in that "fucked-up" head of yours; the suffering you've given to others should be praised and not condemned." Bonnie lashed out; taking steps to reach his standing position. "And that is why you hate Freya so much; she's not one of letting you off the hook so easily."_

" _Wow… Just wow, Bonnie!" Kai shook his head; dumbstruck. "Not even a few hours ago you were claiming that my father had treated me badly, sending me to this time prison … And now; you're praising my upcoming execution for my past mistakes."_

" _You call mutilating your entire coven a mistake, Kai?" Bonnie stroke back. "I call it a bloody massacre!" She confirmed. "You call leaving one of my best friends in a coma a mistake also I can only suppose?"_

" _Elena came back; don't you dare accusing me of that sin in top of the others I made!" He rose his voice; closed fists positioned on each side of his tensed body._

" _Your father was entirely wrong for sending you into this prison world for more than twenty years, Kai; but that doesn't excuse your own doing… That doesn't excuse your bad choices, and that will never excuse all these innocent people who died for this sick need of revenge you had inside of you!"_

" _Then; tell me something … What will excuse the fact that you desperately want to have sex with the bloody murderer that I am, Bonnie? What will excuse your building feelings for me?" Kai busted, angrily. "What will excuse the fact that you're covering that you're so scared out of your mind for me by turning it into attacks? Mm? Answer me?" He questioned, pulling his t-shirt above his head. "Is it the only way you've found so you won't have to face your own desire for me?"_

" _What…What are you talking about? What are you doing? Don't do this, Kai … This is below you now." Bonnie startled, shaking her head in negation; while taking a few steps backward to keep herself at arm length._

" _What will excuse the fact that you are drawn to my darkness? That you've never felt more alive than the fucking day that I've entered your life… or that you've entered mine… Take your pick!" Kai lashed out more; grabbing her left wrist to pull her in direct contact with his bare bulged chest._

" _Let go of me Kai… You asshole!" She yelled; squirming in every direction; her free fist hitting him several times in his chest and face._

 _He managed to have a solid grip on both of her wrists by pulling Bonnie' arms behind her back with one of his hands; while grabbing her chin with the other to held her face immobile._

" _Listen to me, please? I love you… Bonnie, I love you so much..." Kai whispered; the tip of his tongue wiping the tears away from her cheeks. "Don't cry, please… I can't bear to see you cry." He released her wrists; before cupping her face, his sight locked with hers._

" _Then, let me go…" Bonnie begged him; contradicting herself by wrapping her shaking hands around his wrists._

" _I can't …" He shook his own head. "I love you… Fuck, I love you so much! And if this is the "end" for me … You need to promise me to remember that, o.k.?" He pushed the issue; his fiery sight buried in her. "I'm not asking you to love me … But, promise me to remember that I did? Promise me to take care of the twins?"_

 _They held immobile; their sight locked in an intense silent exchange, heavy breathing suddenly filling the quietness of the room._

" _Asshole!" Bonnie repeated, with trembling lips._

" _Yeah; you've said that already." He complied, nodding._

 _She rose herself on her toes, before unexpectedly crashing her lips on his full lips; a guttural moan escaping his own throat. He lowered his hands on her back, cupping her butt to rise her in his arms; her legs easily wrapping around his waist._

 _He rapidly reached the bed; promptly lying Bonnie on the bedspread, only to frantically pull her jeans down on her legs a few seconds later._

" _Fuck! I need to be inside you." He confessed, breathless; lowering the weight of his body back on hers; in a constant rocking motion on her pelvis._

 _Bonnie reached down to open his leather belt, pushing the fabric of his jeans to his butt, down on his thigh; before granting the same gesture to his pair of boxer, only to close her fingers on his throbbing cock._

" _Shit… Shit!" He busted, the muscles of his entire body tensing under the erotic ministrations of her soft hand._

 _He pulled her right hand away from his length, only to raise them above her head before lowering the black lace fabric of her panties down on her knees to place his hardness at her slick entrance._

" _Fuck you're so wet… Don't ask me to be gentle I can't; Bonnie!" He commented, breathless; raising his hips to enter her in one single-powerful push._

" _Kai!" She shouted his name, repeatedly, arching her back to meet each push with the same ardor as him._

 _ooOoo_

" _You're cold?" Kai inquired; fingers interlaced with Bonnie's, while catching his breath lying naked beside her on the bed._

" _I'm… I'm fine." She replied, a shy smile blessing her lips._

" _You're shivering." He noticed; before grabbing the blanket at the feet of the bed to raise it up on their bodies. "Come?" He softly whispered, opening his arms; which after a few seconds of indecision from her part, she finally snuggled in the comfort of his arms._

" _Better?" He questioned, slowly sliding his right hand on the length of her naked back; while softly kissing her forehead._

" _Yes… Much." She conceived; raising her head to meet his gaze. "I like you with your beard… It's sexy." She confessed, shyly; slowly tracing the line of his jaw with her fingers._

" _Well, Bonnie Bennett are you giving me a compliment?" Kai let a smile spread on his full lips._

" _Perhaps…" She shrugged, playfully; stretching herself to bless his parted lips of a kiss._

 _He cupped her face with his left hand; returning her kiss while sliding his tongue passed her parted lips to deepening their exchange._

" _You're sexy yourself miss Bennett; you know that?" He winked, playfully._

" _It's difficult to know if it's an obsession or a true attraction with you." She questioned; blushing._

" _What do you mean?" He narrowed his sight, arching his eyebrows._

" _Well, you're kind of intense; Kai. And, not to repeat myself but: if getting a woman pregnant against her will is your way to confess your attraction for her – You're in serious need of buying: dating for dummies!" Bonnie mocked, gently._

 _Kai bent his head backward before bursting into laughter._

" _Count yourself lucky that after twenty fucking years locked into that prison world that I knew how sex worked." He shook his head, smiling. "Can we settle this argument by being both hot-sexy parents?"_

 _Bonnie lost her smile all at once, tears filling her eyes._

" _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to make you remember the twins." He wrapped her tightly in his arms; while kissing her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and lips. "I'll bring them back to you… If it's the last thing that I'll do."_

" _Thank you." Bonnie replied, in a low whisper. "And I'll protect you… From your father." She added, before slipping into sleep. One single tear rolling on Kai's left cheek after her sudden astonishing admission._

* * *

 _The Original hybrid entered the penumbra of his bedroom suite; slowly walking toward the dresser to pick a bottle of bourbon. He reached the bay window before opening the two panels; his right forearm placed higher on the arch, his forehead leaning on his upper arm; the bottle rose to his lips to take large gulps of the amber liquid._

" _Klaus, I … I think that your sister has find the best way to protect you." He heard Caroline' shaking voice through the fog of his mind. "We'll find a way to battle Arian Sato, and we'll bring back your daughter Hope home; where she belongs."_

" _We? Did I missed the part when and where you declared your undying love for me or your loyal alliance to the cause, Caroline?" Klaus commented, perniciously; bringing the bottle back to his mouth. "If not; look at it this way, Love; you'll soon be completely free of me! Cheers to that." He rose the bottle in the air; keeping his sight into the night._

 _Caroline closed her eyes, wincing. She knew "him" … She knew "him" better than anyone else. And though that fact alone should send her running toward the opposite direction. She knew how truly scared he was and how much he wouldn't admit it to anyone or even himself. And when Klaus Mikaelson was either mad, scare or sad … He would lashed out his frustration to the entire world!_

" _What? Stefan won't be available for a second round in the sack… What was it? What was truly your thing with him, Caroline?" He questioned, sarcastically. "It couldn't be having dirty sex on the ground of a forest – that was our thing? Or did you do a remake of our own performance? You know in movies remake are never as good as the original version. " He added, with a sadistic laughter._

" _Stop it!" She busted, closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body. "Oh God; you're so … Argh" She grabbed her head with both hands. "You're so centered on yourself that you would never, even for one single second, think about the ones who are trying to be there for you… And that includes your friends and family!"_

" _Are you one of those ones, Caroline?" Klaus bent his head backward; cynical laughter escaping his throat. "Like you would truly be there for "me" without always reminding me how much of a monster I am; without running away at the single chance that you would have."_

" _I'm here; aren't I?" She responded, slyly. "It's …" She closed her eyes, once more. "It's beside the point. Mikael … Mikael was vain and a cruel man. You suffered a lot while being purchased by him … Your father …"_

" _He's not my father!" He lashed out, angrily; turning on himself to send the bottle crashing on the opposite wall. "He was barely a replacement."_

 _Caroline rose her hands over her ears; standing at a few feet of distance from where the bottle went crashing._

" _Leave!" He ordered, in a lower tone of voice. "I don't want your pity; Caroline!"_

" _Oh for God sake; pitying you has never been one of my things, Klaus." She commented, taking a few steps toward the breakage to pick-up the larger pieces of glasses. "I despised you, I hated you at some point, I … I even wanted you so damn much against my own good judgement… But, I've never pitied you."_

" _You wanted me?" He asked, dumbstruck; his breath suddenly caressing her right earlobe while making her startle by his sudden near presence._

" _I don't know… I don't know what I was saying?" She swallowed a lump in her throat, her breathing picking up a notch; while dropping the broken pieces on a dresser._

" _You were saying that you have had wanted me… You don't want me anymore; Caroline?" Klaus inquired, in a low whisper; both hands sliding on the length of her arms, before grabbing the fabric of her skirt to slowly raise it higher on her thighs. "Let's verify that say; shall we?" His lips followed the soft curve of her neck, in a mix of licking and biting, under her loud moans of pleasure; while his right hand make its way between her legs, slowly sliding underneath her panties before being held on his momentum by a firm grip of her hand._

" _Please don't …" Caroline begged him to reconsider._

" _I see." Klaus backed away; like he had been burned by her indecision alone._

" _No you don't!" Caroline turned on herself to face him; nervously rubbing her hands together. "Please… Listen to me."_

" _Oh believe me, Love; I've seen your act many times before." He replied, dryly; while eyeing her; pacing back and forth on the length of the Persian rug, his right hand brushing his tangled curls._

" _Act what way?" Caroline stepped back at his sudden insinuation._

" _The thrill to have me wrapped around your little finger; but without taking a single stand for what you truly want. And don't have the audacity to fucking tell me that it was Stefan Salvatore!" Klaus busted, angrily. "Not even a few hours ago you were implying in words said to me way more than the truth."_

" _You… You don't understand … I'm … I'm afraid…" She stammered, nervously; her voice filled with tremors._

" _You're afraid of the bid-bad hybrid! I know… You've made that clear on numerous occasions in the past; Caroline!" He spat; pointing a forbidding finger in her direction. "Tell me something? When was the last time I've put your life in danger, Love? When did I use or abuse you against your will?"_

" _I guess you have a selective memory again?" She replied, under clenched teeth. "Let just say that a bite from a werewolf is kind of lethal for a vampire such as me!"_

 _A heavy silence fell on the room._

" _I've saved you that day…" He replied, taking a pause to let a loud sigh escape his parted lips. "I would always save you; you must know that?"_

" _No, I don't!" Caroline shook her head; tears filling her eyes._

" _Yes you do!" Klaus protested, loudly. "You have always known that truth about me. You have always known how I felt about you." He added sight locked with hers._

" _I'm … I mean, I know that you wouldn't hurt me intentionally, Klaus; I saw you care for you family, and I can see that you adore your daughter." Caroline confessed, humbly. "And to be truthful; I'm way more afraid of myself than you. I'm afraid … I'm afraid of admitting to myself my true feelings for you… I'm afraid of letting go of my fear. And, I don't think I can change that."_

" _Then leave…" Klaus asked her do to; swallowing his pride. "Leave and never come back."_

" _What? But …" Caroline asked, dumbstruck. "But… There's Bonnie, and Arian…"_

" _With the help of young parker, we'll do what is in our power to bring back the twins to Bonnie." He responded, toneless. "You don't need to stay. Owe yourself the truth, stand to it; and never come back … I want you gone from my home and my life in the morning!"_

" _I …I don't want to leave." Caroline replied, shaking her head; tears rolling on her cheeks._

" _I've told you to leave!" Klaus shouted; closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body. "Now! Stop butchering my heart." He added, before grabbing another bottle on the dresser; walking back to the opened windows to gulp the alcohol in his throat_

 _He heard the door close on its arch; lowering his head in a mix of shame, sadness and anger. He couldn't say when he got back to reality, but her voice brought him back …_

" _Klaus?" He heard the soft call._

" _Caroline; I told you to leave!" He cursed; turning on himself, before holding himself immobile in shock._

 _She was standing in front of his sight; naked as the day she was born, a single ray of the moon illuminating her chest._

" _It's not that I don't want to leave … It's that I just realized that I don't want to leave you … Ever!" She confessed, in a trembling voice._

 _After a few seconds of realizing her say, a shy smile spreading on his full lips; he shortened the distance between them in his vampire speed, both of his hands cupping her face._

" _If you take me, you need to take all of me; Caroline." He commented, breathless._

" _Is this a promise?" She teased, letting her sight drop on his crotch, where an obvious bulge has appeared._

" _You can be damn sure it's a promise, Love." He smirk; happily._

 _She took his right hand, her sight locked with his, with her hands guiding him down on her belly; before permitting him to slide between her legs where an intense witness met his fingers._

 _He crashed his mouth on hers, his tongue rapidly meeting hers in avid kisses; his fingers pleasuring her with profound thrusts inside her core. She moaned loudly underneath his mouth, before he could finally grant her a rest by carrying her toward the bed; dropping her on the bedspread to get rid of his Henley t-shirt, jeans and boxer._

 _It's without shyness, she strengthened herself into a kneeling position on knees and hands, before grabbing his throbbing length to engulf it in her mouth and throat._

" _Fuck Caroline!" He bent his head backward; arching his back. "I think I'll keep you now." He teased, gently pushing her head away; lying her back on the bed before positioning his cock in the hot entrance, only to enter her in one single thrust._

" _Klaus!" The loud cry echoed in the bedroom and in his heart as a promise of a new beginning._

* * *

" _Oh … How much I hate this!" Freya grabbed a vase on her dresser; before smashing its glass on the opposite wall of her standing position in her bedroom._

" _Well, Freya Mikaelson; if someone had informed me that you were such a wild amazon in your free time I would have played with you a lot sooner!" Lucien commented, smirking; leaning the right side of his upper body on the arch; while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I love smashing things around, but especially on walls; can I play with you?"_

" _Oh God; you're still here!" She rolled her eyes to the ceiling; before grabbing her head with both hands. "You're like the "plague"; you never go away!"_

" _I'll take that as your unique way to hide your true feelings for me." Lucien winked, passing the threshold to close the bedroom door behind his back. "You want to tell "uncle" Lucien what is bothering you now?"_

" _They hate me, Lucien!" Freya commented, with a sob; while grabbing the edge of her dresser; her heavy shoulders bent under the weight of the world. "My entire family and friends hate me! I'm this close to reopen the spirits gate, and welcome people who hate them back into their life, and I don't' even know what the outcome will be?" She turned on herself to face him. "I can't promise that Mikael won't hurt Klaus again… Or that the Gemini Coven will spare Kai's life. Yes, I can put a spell on them… But; if they are intelligent, they'll find a way to go against it."_

" _You gave your family and friends one of the rare remaining solutions to battle and defeat Arian Sato; they willingly accepted it. From this point forward, it's not your responsibility anymore, Freya." Lucien responded, shrugging. "You need to let go of this obsession you always have to fix your dysfunctional family."_

" _Then… whose responsibility is it?" Freya questioned, biting into her bottom lips._

" _I've known your family for centuries now; Freya. From the get-go it was always a good dose of hate mixed with love; war mixed with defeat and victory. They are driven by this urgency to live on the edge… don't put their weird fixation to reach "what set them on fire" on your shoulders, sweetheart." Lucien suggested._

" _Don't call me "sweetheart; it gives me the urge to throw up." Freya commented with a wince._

" _My wild amazon, then?" He winked, playfully._

" _Oh … It suddenly got worst!" She rose her right hand in front of her chest._

" _You know that you're in a serious need to get laid to relax the tension in her body." Lucien gave the suggestion, good player._

" _And you're going to suggest yourself to fulfil that position I suppose?" Freya replied, with a loud sigh escaping her parted lips._

" _Well… I know a thing or two about_ **wild** _…" Lucien took a step forward. "_ **Hot** _…" He added, before reaching her standing position. "_ **Dangerous and delirious** _sex that we could have together. Is your body flexible enough by the way? I know the Kamasutra by heart."_

" _Right …" Freya whispered, burying her sight in his fiery one; her breathing picking up against her own good judgment. "O.K." She nodded, in agreement; bypassing his muscular body to reach the bed. "Do your thing to me then…"_

" _Eh… What do you mean by "O.K."; Freya?" Lucien turned on himself to stare at her, a speechless expression plastered on his face; both arms opened in a questioning gesture. "Do you mean: "O.K.; get your big ass out of my bedroom before I kick you so hard in the crotch that your balls will get out through your mouth?" Or is it: "O.K. Lucien; please make passionate love to me. I want you to grant me multiple orgasms to relax my sore body?"_

"The latter!" She shrugged, kicking her ankle boots in a corner of the bedroom, before undressing herself of her red sweaters and red lace bra; before turning on herself to face him chest naked. "What? You don't like what you see? Could you help me with the zipper of my leather skirt?"

" _Oh Freya…" Lucien whispered her name; tip of his tongue nervously sliding on the length of his bottom lip, a lump being swallowed in his throat. "God; you're fucking adorable… And so damn hot and sexy!"_

" _If I could give you the strongest aneurism of your life; would you still find me adorable after it?" She crossed her arms in front of her bare chest; her head titled to the right._

" _I'm so hard for you right now; you have no idea." He reached her standing position; slowly sliding the tip of his right thumb on her bottom lip._

" _Well, not to burst your bubble and seem too blunt … But I can see it." She lowered her sight on the bump visibly showing underneath his pair of jeans; redness filling her cheeks._

" _At the risk of hating myself in the morning; or … Having the worst case of blue balls known to mankind…" He chuckled, grabbing her sweater on the bed to wrap her chest with it; before softly kissing her forehead. "I decline your invitation, Princess Mikaelson."_

" _Then I win, like I knew that I would, Lucien Castle… Because, I perfectly knew that you would decline my invitation." Freya rose her chin; sparkles of victory filling her eyes. "You're too much of a coward; and you'll always chase what you can't have… When it's too easy, you run!"_

" _No… It's me who wins; Freya Mikaelson! Because, will come the day when you'll not only ask for me to share your bed and have sex with you… You'll beg for it; panting for my kisses, moaning my name nonstop … Asking me to give you more and more." He whispered; holding her chin to hold her gaze, his breath caressing her pulpous lips. "I'm not a coward; I simply want you to beg me."_

" _You're so …" Freya stared into his eyes; both hands keeping her sweater glued to her naked chest._

" _I'm so right? I know, but don't tell me too oftentimes, it gets into my head." He gently mocked, lowering his head to bless her parted lips of a kiss; that rapidly intensified into a much passionate one when his tongue trespassed her opened lips. "Till that day; baby." He promised, cutting it short; stepping outside the bedroom before she could reopen her eyes._

* * *

 _The dark curtains of the night had set their blackness inside the manor when Arian Sato had passed the threshold of his parlor room; helped by two guards who had opened the heavy French doors for him to walk directly inside the large room where a fire had been set inside the fireplace._

 _He directed his rapid walking steps toward the bar, a large smirk spreading on his full lips; reaching for a Bourbon bottle to pour himself a glass, before turning on himself to face the two guests (female and male) who were sitting on his leather sofa, sipping glasses themselves._

" _I've heard you've managed to master our death with the most brilliant set up." The male guest rose his glass in honor of Arian's plan; a devious smile spreading on his lips. "I've also heard it was such a turn on."_

" _Tristan; for God sake! I don't see myself being eaten alive by tigers such a turn on?" Aurora replied, wincing._

" _Obviously; you weren't there, my dear – Or you would have appreciated the horror expressions on both of your past lovers' faces when only your bones were left to their sights." Arian commented, smiling; taking a sitting position on the leather armchair, before raising the full glass to his lips._

" _Well, now that you put it this way, Arian – I can see the alluring attraction to this mirage." Aurora complied, with a smile and a nod._

" _They never guessed a thing I presume? How truly unexpected of them; especially from Elijah' part?" Tristan commented, surprised._

" _My past friend had forgotten how much of a powerful illusionist I was and still am." Arian shrugged; his sight buried in the red flames of the fireplace. "Pity for him; the lesson will be much harder to swallow."_

" _You think he'll come?" Tristan questioned._

" _He'll come." Arian nodded. "He'll come to bring his woman back home. The question is which one of Camille or Hayley will it be?" He added, grinning; before gulping the rest of his glass._

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this ninth chapter, titled:_ _ **"Just an illusion"**_ _from this_ _ **"Battle of the species"**_ _fiction, guys._

 _Oh dear this chapter was fun and a hardship to write at the same time *wink*. So much anger in the relationships of Bonkai and Klaroline that it took me so long to really spot the right sentences and feelings attached to their respective moments, to bring them where they were supposed to be at this point._

 _The most exhausting ship/pairing that I've written since I've started writing Fan Fiction, back in December 2010, is without a doubt Bonkai! It's like running a marathon without water or oxygen … And I say that in a good way *wink*._

 _Freya and Lucien gives me life though … Such a joy to explore these two for the first time._

 _Klaroline is like a complex puzzle that I need to uncover to make them both shine in the best way possible. And I am truly hopeful that I did with this update.  
_

 _I love giving more depth to this complex character that is Arian Sato (Shinichi) – It gives me life and I believe that in this present story it is the most perfect set up I could have found for him._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter full of anger and amorous get-together … But most of all surprises!_

 _ **Hugs to all of you!**_

 _ **Lovely Vero**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

 _ **If I have forgotten anyone, it wasn't intended.**_

* * *

 _ **Guest 2:**_ _You are very welcomed! I always respond to my readers – it's basic curtesy to thank you for the time you took reviewing. I don't know about my work being pure genius (lol); but I certainly know about you being very kind – Thanks for your words of encouragement, sweetie._

 _ **Guest:**_ _I hope you truly liked what Freya came up with to save then all of Arian Sato *wink*._


	10. A hell of a day!

**BATTLE OF THE SPECIES**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe of Season 6 - TVD crossing over to TO

 **Bonnie & Kai**

 **Caroline & Klaus**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Battle of the Species…**_

 _The dark curtains of the night had set their blackness inside the manor when Arian Sato had passed the threshold of his parlor room; helped by two guards who had opened the heavy French doors for him to walk directly inside the large room where a fire had been set inside the fireplace._

 _He directed his rapid walking steps toward the bar, a large smirk spreading on his full lips; reaching for a Bourbon bottle to pour himself a glass, before turning on himself to face the two guests (female and male) who were sitting on his leather sofa, sipping glasses themselves._

" _I've heard you've managed to master our death with the most brilliant set up." The male guest rose his glass in honor of Arian's plan; a devious smile spreading on his lips. "I've also heard it was such a turn on."_

" _Tristan; for God sake! I don't see myself being eaten alive by tigers such a turn on?" Aurora replied, wincing._

" _Obviously; you weren't there, my dear – Or you would have appreciated the horror expressions on both of your past lovers' faces when only your bones were left to their sights." Arian commented, smiling; taking a sitting position on the leather armchair, before raising the full glass to his lips._

" _Well, now that you put it this way, Arian – I can see the alluring attraction to this mirage." Aurora complied, with a smile and a nod._

" _They never guessed a thing I presume? How truly unexpected of them; especially from Elijah' part?" Tristan commented, surprised._

" _My past friend had forgotten how much of a powerful illusionist I was and still am." Arian shrugged; his sight buried in the red flames of the fireplace. "Pity for him; the lesson will be much harder to swallow."_

" _You think he'll come?" Tristan questioned._

" _He'll come." Arian nodded. "He'll come to bring his woman back home. The question is which one of Camille or Hayley will it be?" He added, grinning; before gulping the rest of his glass._

* * *

" **A hell of a day!"**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 _Freya Mikaelson rushed inside the luxury apartment complex, being greeted by a large smile by the doorman; before having to compel the security guard that would grant her the privilege to reach the penthouse floor._

 _She paced back and forth on the short length of the elevator floor, with her closed fists placed on each side of her waist; pushing the penthouse floor bottom on the panel in hope that it would make her arrive in a rapider speed._

 _Finally, and after it seemed forever the elevator doors opened and she rushed in front of the imposing wooden door; hitting the panel like her life depended on it._

" _For fuck sake! Whomever is hitting my door with so much strength will either die or die… Your choice?!" Lucien Castle shouted through the wood before sliding the door open in one subtle and rapid movement. "Freya?" He pronounced her name, dumbstruck; drops of water slipping from his chest, and a body towel falling loose on his pelvic bones._

 _She nodded, rapidly crossing the threshold to stroll toward the living room area before throwing her handbag on the sofa; her head falling into her opened palms._

" _Not to sound too surprised to see you in my humble abode, my dear Freya; but,_ _ **a -**_ _What are you doing here?_ _ **b -**_ _What could have happened for you to even consider being here?_ _ **c –**_ _Do you realize that you're in my home?" Lucien questioned, closing the door back on its arch; before walking toward her standing position._

" _Are you always good and ready for action?" Freya swept Lucien's undressed body with a rapid glance; undressing herself of her jacket before throwing her ankle boots at two different corners of the room. "Not that I am complaining! I need "this" … I need this now!"_

" _Well, it all depends what you mean by action; sweetheart?" Lucien responded; with wide opened arms. "And by all means; make yourself at home, Princess!" He perplexedly watched Freya undress herself of her white blouse; now standing in front of his fiery gaze in a silk black tank top._

" _You're undressed? That could also mean…" Freya thought to herself; her hands frozen on the button of her black skinny pair of jeans. "It could mean someone is here?"_

" _Me? Undress? You do notice things rapidly." He winked, playfully. "Don't you?"_

" _Oh don't flatter yourself, Lucien! I had noticed your naked ass the minute you've opened the door!" Freya rolled her eyes to the ceiling; pushing her jeans down on a tiny thong, before passing her tank top above her head, only to push her clothes at arm length. "Answer me: do you have a woman in your bed now?"_

" _Do I … What?" He asked, shaking his head._

" _Are you with someone now?" She repeated; her breath picking up._

" _No… I'm alone; thank you very much!" Lucien crossed both of his arms in front of his bulged chest. "What with the hundred questions, anyway; my dear Freya?"_

" _Why are you naked then?" Freya demanded, once more. "It's passed midnight?"_

" _Oh… I'm sorry mummy, did I passed my curfew?" Lucien titled his head to the right; sarcastic smile plastered on his face. "I'm a vampire, creature of the night … remember? I was simply taking a shower, because I wanted to take a shower."_

" _Good!" Freya nodded, frantically unsnapping her bra open to her milky breasts, before throwing the small piece of lace on the sofa._

" _O.K. Let's just regroup now Freya; shall we?" Lucien rose both of his opened palm in front of her. "Not that I am complaining about the magnificent view and the tempting offer but … Can we just like share a glass of wine and an appetizer before reaching the main course? And maybe you could also tell me what the fuck happened for you to throw yourself at me this way?" He suggested; before suddenly lowering his sight to notice both of her hands that were forcefully gripping his body towel to untie it. "Or you could untie my towel and throw it on the floor … that works too."_

" _Just shut up… I need this!" She rose herself on her tip toes to crash her opened mouth on his parted lips; her perky breasts firmly pressed on his bulged chest._

" _Freya… Fuck!" He managed to swore, an animalistic roar escaping his throat while mouthing the words between savage exchanges of kisses._

 _He lowered both of his hands on the small of her back before grabbing two hands full of her bottom cheeks to raise her in his arms; both of her legs wrapping comfortably around his waist. He vampire-sped toward his master bedroom, pushing them both over a wall free of furniture; lowering his demanding lips down her neck, in a mix of kissing and biting her white skin to lick the blood escaping the small wounds while rooming his hands from her hips to the soft curves of her breasts._

" _Lucien … Please … Please…" Freya begged him, breathless; rubbing the last existing piece of drenched fabric placed between her legs on his hard-on._

" _God … You're so sexy!" He whispered; encircling her left breast to gently suck on her erected nipple._

" _Please, Lucien … Please … Come inside of me; I need this." She begged some more; her head bent toward the wall, tears rolling fluently on both of her cheeks, throat, to finally die between the valley of her breasts._

 _The salty taste of her sadness reached Lucien's lips; making him rose his head and sight on her._

" _Freya; what's going on?" He softly asked; gently grabbing her chin with his right hand to lock his sight with her teary one. "Baby talk to me?"_

 _She shook her head, sobbing in silence._

" _O.K…. OK… I will lower you on your legs now." He suggested, joining the gesture. "Now talk to me?"_

" _You don't understand … You don't understand …" She repeated, shaking her head constantly. "The hell of a day I had to go through."_

" _Then tell me … O.K.?" He nodded in agreement of her say; grabbing her face with both hands. "Tell me… I'll be there for you."_

" _It all started with Elijah …" She finally started her tail …_

* * *

 _Elijah Mikaelson stood tall and proud in front of the fire mantle; his sight locked with the red flames rising from the burning logs._

" _Ah, Elijah! I was expecting you. What a true pleasure to welcome you into my home." Arian Sato passed the threshold of the mansion' parlor room, closing both French doors behind his back; before directing his rapid steps toward the service table. "Can I offer you a cup of coffee – You still take it black I presume? Or with a small cloud of milk?"_

" _I'll pass. Even if I take it black I'm sure you'll find a way to poison me with it." The Original replied, slowly turning on himself to face his host; both hands buried in the front pockets of his impeccable pair of black trouser._

" _Elijah; you always were such a joker back in time. I can see you did not change; and it pleases me." Arian smiled while grabbing the silver coffee pot with his right hand; before pouring the hot beverage into a porcelain cup._

" _Can we cut to the chase, Arian; I have a busy day in front of me." Elijah let a long and loud sigh escape his parted lips; his fiery sight narrowed on his enemy._

" _Certainly!" The Asian man turned on himself, holding the coffee cup, before taking a sitting position in a leather armchair; only to take a long sip of the black beverage. "Tell me something, Elijah? Are you always starting your day with a few rescues of damsels in distress? So noble and charitable of you!" Arian teased; small laughter escaping his throat._

" _I don't know?" Elijah shrugged, wincing. "Are you always starting yours with a few bloody massacres?"_

" _Are you referring to the unfortunate disappearances of both Aurora and Tristan De Martel?" Arian titled his head; amusement plastered all over his face. "It's funny because I would have thought that you weren't very fond of them? Am I mistaking? Are you suddenly feeling guilty for their sudden deaths? Or are you perhaps wishing they were still alive?"_

" _I thought as one of the guardians of the supernatural world you weren't supposed to harm other species?" Elijah questioned, with a rose eyebrow._

" _How quickly you had forgotten how much of a good storyteller I was; my friend." Arian commented, smirking; gently dropping the cup on a side table to rise back on his legs. "How quickly you had forgotten my mental power of persuasion."_

" _I pretty much forgotten everything about you, Arian; I hope you're not offended by my lack of enthusiasm to see you again." Elijah replied; a pernicious smile raising both side of his full lips. "What can I say? I'm not such a fan of you anymore. So, you can keep your theatrical display for yourself."_

" _Did you forgot about fucking my sister back in the days? Are those moments forgotten too?" The Asian man reached Elijah's standing position; arching both eyebrows in a comical way._

" _It was ages ago. At that time I believed you and your sister were truly here to help bring peace on earth between species. Since then, I've learned my lesson, and … Now …" Elijah shrugged, once more. "I only see a fallen Kitsune who has burned both sides of the candle." He added, under the sudden blench of his host. "Give me back the infants and both Camille and Hayley and I promise that I won't kill you one day."_

 _Arian studied Elijah's facial expressions for a few additional seconds; before leaning his head backwards to burst into laughter._

" _Ah Elijah… Thank you for granting me a good laugh today of all days. I think I truly needed it." Arian rose his right hand to grab the Original' left shoulder. "And because I'm not in such a mood to hold a grudge against a good friend; I'll grant you one of your wishes." He added; promptly turning on himself while snapping his fingers._

 _Both French doors opened on a few guards pushing Camille inside the parlor room._

" _Ah! Miss O'Connell! Thank you for granting us the pleasure of your charming company!" Arian rose his left hand in her direction, at the mere exact moment Elijah rushed toward the blonde female human._

" _Camille…Are you o.k.? Did he hurt you?" Elijah questioned, frantically; cupping her heart shape face with both hands to find any traces of abuse._

" _No, no … I'm fine Elijah; don't worry about me." Camille shook her head; a shy smile raising on her full lips. "I'm just extremely glad to see you."_

" _Likewise, woman." Elijah winked, playfully._

" _I had a roof over my head. I was kept in a comfortable bedroom suite with a dungeon door that kept me from escaping those walls. And I was also fed, but you need to know that I was forced to …" She tried to inform him that she wasn't only fed by food; before being cut by him._

" _I'm glad you're fine; we'll take the children and Hayley and we'll leave this place soon." Elijah informed her in a low whisper; before impulsively kissing her forehead. "Now, where is Hayley Marshall and the children?" He asked, dryly; turning on himself to face his host, once additional time._

" _I just grant you one of your dearest wishes by releasing Miss Camille O'Connell into your capable hands, and yet you seem to want more?" Arian questioned, mocker. "Greedy much, Elijah?"_

" _Give me my niece and Kai Parker's twins and we'll all forget that you were ever here." Elijah threatened him, once more, under clenched teeth._

" _Come here, Miss O'Connell." Arian waved his finger at the young woman; politely inviting her to approach him._

" _Leave her alone, Arian! She's a human for God sake!" Elijah lashed out, angrily. "You don't have any say in humanity!"_

" _It's o.k. Whatever he wants to tell me, I'll be able to defend myself with you by my side." Camille addressed Elijah; who responded with a single nod. "What do you want? Wasn't it kidnapping enough of a felony for you?" Camille reached Arian's standing position; both of her closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body._

" _You have a good point there; and I present you my deepest apologies for that felony – as you so brilliantly put it. For my defense I'll tell you that you were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time." Arian nodded, repentant._

" _For all I care you can shove your apology down your throat!" Camille replied, dryly._

" _Were you mistreated, Miss O'Connell?" Arian shrug; smirking._

" _I was kept in this house against my own wishes!" She busted; gesturing with her hands._

" _Maybe by keeping you in this house, I saved your life; did you ever think about that, Miss O'Connell?" Arian questioned, in a drier tone._

" _I … I don't even know what you mean?" She shook her head; disoriented._

" _I believe you don't, and you probably never will." He agreed, taking a step forward to reach her standing position; before slowly raising both of his hands near her face to unexpectedly twist Camille's neck, under the dumbstruck expression of the Original. Her body falling dead at Arian's feet._

" _What … What… Why would you do this?" Elijah stammered, incoherently, while re-watching the present scene in his head, horror plastered on his face; before promptly kneeling near Camille's body. "Did you fucking lose your mind? What has she done to you to deserve this, Arian?" He lashed out, gently raising the blonde's head on his lap._

" _Oh please, Elijah! Stop the melodramatic display of anger toward me." Arian rolled his eyes to the ceiling; clearly unimpressed. "Instead; take your damsel in distress in your arms and bring her back to your home."_

" _To bury her I presume? You monster!" Elijah rose back to his legs; his vampire face showing its colors, while being ready to attack his aggressor._

" _As of now, you have 48 hours to make Miss O'Connell accept the mere fact that she needs to drink blood." Arian informed him. "If I were you; I wouldn't miss a beat!"_

" _What … Why would she need to drink blood?" Elijah passed a rapid hand though his tangled hair._

" _Because, if she accepts to drink blood she'll turn as a vampire and won't die for good… This time." The Asian man replied, a large smirk spreading on his full lips._

* * *

 _The two glass panels opened in a door slam, Hayley Marshall crossing the threshold of the parlor room with both of her closed fists firmly placed on each side of her tensed body._

 _She had secretly listen to the exchange between Arian and Elijah, while keeping her left ear glued to the panel of the door; her right hand pressed over her mouth the minute the realization of Camille's death had hit her hard. Only to be confirmed a few seconds later that she was in fact in transition to become a vampire. It's only when Elijah had rose the poor female victim in his arms that she had decided to retrieve into a dark corner, until he had left the mansion._

" _Ah my dear Hayley!" Arian exclaimed; a grin spreading on his full lips. "Can I offer you a drink?" He proposed, pouring himself one in a crystal glass._

" _Go fuck yourself!" Hayley approached his standing position near the bar, before knocking the glass out of his hand in a hundred pieces on the wooden floor._

" _We need to do something about your bad temper, sweetheart; it's starting to get on my last nerves!" He mumbled, under clenched teeth; before grabbing a napkin to wipe up the amber liquid on the left sleeve of his silk shirt._

" _You're a mad man, a fucking lunatic who's taking pleasure into torturing others!" She pointed a forbidden finger underneath his nose. "You killed Camille; she was just an innocent victim in your sick game!"_

" _I see; you were listening to our conversation behind closed doors." Arian replied, dryly; before feeling the burning of a resounding slap on his left cheek._

" _I hope you'll soon rot in hell!" Hayley busted, angrily; wiping the tears that were rolling on her cheeks with the back of her right hand._

" _You foolish werewolf girl!" He snapped, rubbing the redness of his cheek with his right hand; before abruptly grabbing her left wrist to bring her back in full contact with the wall and his bulged chest. "You think I'm enjoying all of this? You truly think this is a joy ride for me?" He rose both of her arms above her head under her obvious struggling to escape his strong grip._

" _Let go of me… You asshole!" She lashed out; squirming to free herself; before feeling his right hand grab her chin to held her head immobile._

" _Listen to me!" He rose his tone; his fiery sight locked with hers. "I saved that human girl of a painful death… You should be thankful!"_

" _You're even more delusional that I had firstly thought you were." She mumbled, under clenched teeth._

" _Is this delusional?" He grabbed each side of her head; taking her by surprise by crashing his demanding lips on hers._

 _She gasped, eyes widely opened, while trying to fill her lungs with air. She finally let out a soft moan, her lips moving in synchronization with his; being left under one of his hypnotic spell._

 _Unexpectedly and very suddenly; Hayley felt a sharp pain hitting her temples; before being forced to close her eyes to stare at the clear vision of images that were passing through her brain. After a few seconds she frantically reopened her eyes, a loud sigh escaping her parted lips._

" _This is how she would have died if I hadn't change the course of events, Hayley." Arian explained to her; softly mouthing the words over her parted lips._

" _I don't believe you!" She busted; gathering all of her strength to push herself at arm length of his embrace. "Don't come near me again or I swear I'll find a way to kill you, even if it's impossible!" She threatened him, once more._

" _What is bothering you the most, werewolf girl? Mm? The fact that you have responded to my kiss? Or to have seen the truth about how Camille would have find her human death if it wasn't for me?" He questioned; wiping the taste of her lips off his own._

" _I couldn't care less; because I don't believe for a second what you have showed me!" Hayley replied, dryly; retreating a few steps to bring a greater space between them. "As for your kiss; I would prefer to gargle my mouth with toilet water!" She added, wincing; triggering his burst of laughter._

" _We both know that you're lying to yourself, Hayley." Arian winked, playfully. "Then what must be bothering you the most is probably the fact that your lover Elijah Mikaelson has chosen to save Camille over you?" Arian suggested; a smirk raising the right side of his full lips._

" _Oh…You're disgusting! I'm married you freak!" She replied; both fists firmly closed on each side of her tensed body._

" _And yet you have both separated because your husband has decided to leave you the minute he had realized that you were infatuated by one of the Originals – and it wasn't the father of your child, was it?" He teased; exposing the true facts. "Jackson, then, decided to be with his troupe of werewolves in the bayou."_

" _You … You think you know everything; don't you?" Hayley replied; tears filling her eyes._

" _I know that both of these men would never have made you happy; Hayley." Arian replied, in a more serious tone; taking a few steps to reach her standing position. "You're a lonesome woman who's driven by solitude and retrospection and … I'm one to recognize it…because I'm the same." He surprisingly added; unexpectedly lowering his head to bless her forehead of a chaste kiss; before leaving the room under her speechless expression._

* * *

" _What took you so long?" Davina lashed out at Freya Mikaelson; pacing back and forth on the length of the inside of one of the ancestral tomb. "Please, confirm to me that neither of your brothers knows about this get-together?"_

" _The witches' cemetery? Really? That's your chosen place of assembly?" Freya questioned, while getting rid of her leather jacket; before nonchalantly throwing it on a stone casket. "And no, neither Klaus nor Elijah are aware of this reunion."_

" _Where else would we be able to collect enough energy to bring him back?" Davina counter-attacked._

" _Davina; I know your ultimate goal is to bring Kol back. And believe me I can't wait to meet my brother again, but … Don't forget this will be a temporary state, our main goal is to reopen the gate to bring needed help to us." Freya exposed the truth. "After that; it will close back by itself with all the spirits who had crossed over here."_

" _I know … It's just…" The young witch lowered her head; nervously rubbing her hands together. "I want Kol to have the chance to decide for himself."_

" _There is not much that could be decide by us. This is the afterlife, Davina; we can't play with it as we wish without repercussions." Freya tried to explain to the young apprentice._

" _Right." Davina finally nodded, in agreement._

" _Here we are." Vincent Griffith entered the tomb, followed by a few witches on his heels._

" _Freya this is Vincent Griffith." Davina presented the warlock with a hand gesture._

" _I know who Mister Griffith is … We've met!" Freya nodded, politely._

" _We've met indeed; not always in the best of circumstances." Vincent mumbled, between clenched teeth. "Believe me I would have not agreed to this macabre masquerade if it was not to battle Shinichi."_

" _You've heard of him?" Freya questioned; mouth opened._

" _Yes." Vincent nodded. "The ancestral witches of New-Orleans have known of "him". This Kitsune is a very powerful old soul who was brought on this earth to establish peace between species." He started explaining more in depth. "He wasn't alone at first … Six of his sisters and brothers accompanied him."_

" _What? They have suddenly disappeared into thin air?" Davina shrugged, unimpressed._

" _They betrayed their goddess and become fallen angels. For what I could recall, five of them found their deaths. " He clarified. "Shinich and his sister Misao were the last standing."_

" _They have …" Freya started to share, closing her eyes; holding her say to catch a needed breath. "They have kidnapped my niece, her mother, and two other infants, and…"_

" _Camille!" Vincent growled, unhappy; pacing back and forth. "I always knew that her association to your family would cost her a lot!" He accused with a pointed finger._

" _I'm trying to help her here, Vincent!" Freya replied, dryly._

" _Aren't we all, Freya?" Vincent replied, tit for tat._

" _O.K… Please, this arguing is getting us nowhere." Davina placed herself between both interlocutors. "We need to start the spell; if we want to bring him back in hope of reopening the gate; agreed?"_

 _Freya and Vincent both nodded in agreement; narrowing their sights on each other._

" _A life for a life is what was asked to bring back my brother and eventually reopen the gate of the spirits. How in hell are we going to manage that without bringing more sufferance to our heads?" Freya questioned, both hands placed on each side of her waist._

" _One of the ancient witches is losing her battle to a rare decease as we speak. She's aware of Shinichi's return, and she asked us to contribute. She wants to give her mortal body to the cause." Vincent replied, tears filling his eyes; a lump being swallowed in his throat._

" _Then; it's time to proceed." Davina concluded, with a single nod._

* * *

 _The body of the ancient witch was placed on a white blanket on top of the marble tomb. The group of witches who were proceeding the ceremonial spell had placed lilies around her frail silhouette. Her breathing was shallow and it was weak; time was running out._

 _A large bassinet filled with a mix of holy water and pig blood was placed near the marble tomb, all the witches now surrounding what would soon become the opening of the spirits gate._

" _Are you ready to start?" Davina questioned, nervously; raising her arms to grab both of Vincent and Freya hands._

" _As ready as I can ever be." Freya nodded, squeezing Davina's hand._

" _I'm ready. Let's proceed." Vincent nodded, himself, in approval._

 _They started reciting the spell that would bring the Original back, and eventually would reopen the gate of the spirits world; the large group of witches repeating the name of Kol Mikaelson a few times to bring his spirit back into his corporal form._

 _The upper body of the ancient witch named Mila finally rose in a sitting position, her eyes widely opened, before granting the assembly a last breath; her dead body now falling back soundless on the white blanket._

 _Davina, Freya and Vincent reopened their eyes; awaiting the confirmation that their spell had worked. A death silence fill the tombstone; with murmurs of the witches breaking the heaviness of what was left unsaid._

" _It's not working… It's not working!" Davina sobbed, while taking a few steps to reach the large bassinette. "We won't be able to bring him back!"_

" _Oh God … It was the only way …" Freya whispered; her right hand rising in front of her heart on her chest. "What will we do now?"_

" _Wait!" Vincent pointed toward the pink water that had started to boil; with a human form covered in blood that was starting to rise from its kneeling position into a standing one._

" _Kol?" Davina called; a pair of inexpressive eyes meeting her own._

 _The naked male form promptly jumped away from the bassinet who had the purpose of becoming the cocoon that would bring his spirit back to life. He growled, unhappy; before vampire- speed toward one of the witches, his fangs viciously entering the poor victim' neck to avidly suck up the blood from her body; under the general loud cries of surprise; before seeing him drop the young girl's death body to his feet._

" _Kol! Stop it!" Freya yelled; her right hand rose in front of her brother's naked form. "I know you don't recognize me … Probably … But, I'm Freya, your sister; and you need to stop."_

 _He growled some more, his eyes red with fury; before speeding out of the tombstone._

" _Great! Now we have an additional dead body on our hands and a fucking beast on the run!" Vincent spat, angrily; over the speechless expressions of both witches. "And that is all your fault, Freya Mikaelson!" He added, while making her start at his unfair attack._

* * *

 _Caroline's eyes had popped open twenty minutes ago; and at this mere moment she was still laying still, her head on the pillow with Klaus Mikaelson's right arm encircling her waist; and his "hard as a rock" body glued to her back. And of course, while trying to forget it, she couldn't do without noticing another part of his anatomy that was as hard as the rest… But, she shook her head and preferred to simply not think about "it" as of now!_

 _She closed her eyes, her lungs filling with air, before slowly raising his arm away from her body; while wincing the entire time of her manoeuver. If he would wake up … She would be screwed!_

 _O.K., if she was honest with herself this was getting out of hands! How many times did she had sex with the hybrid since she had entered his humble abode? Mm? Too many times, obviously – she had concluded in her head. But, it wasn't exactly her fault if she was unable to resist those puppy eyes … Those sexy dimples … Those blond curls … His crooked smile … Damn Klaus Mikaelson and his over-the-top sex appeal! And if this wasn't enough already; there was also the way he was kissing her lips, like she – "Caroline Forbes" – was the prettiest girl he had ever seen in the entire world… Which, must be crap! Hundreds of years on this earth, she couldn't be the prettiest girl he had ever seen … right? From the time they had firstly met in Mystic Falls, this has been his tactic of seduction, making her believe he was taken by her, her – "Caroline Forbes" - offering her jewelry and pretty drawings. But, she was smarter than all of his tactics … She knew better! And not a single of his tactics would work with her anymore… NONE! Right … Wrong! She sighed loudly; while thinking she was the biggest hypocrite looking at herself lying in his bed; while thinking of the number of times she had orgasm in his arms last night. But damn he was so good! He could play with her body like he was playing with a violin … And she was melting each time._

 _She slowly pushed his arm at distance, back on the bedspread; a loud sigh of relief escaping her parted lips. Her feet finally touched the wooden floor, before her eyes could scatter the morning penumbra of the bedroom to find her clothes. Damn it! They were scattered all over the floor and she had no extra time to go on a hunt. She had no other choices but to grab one of his t-shirts left on the armchair placed by her standing position and walk out of here on her tip toes._

 _She slowly passed the cotton fabric above her head, inhaling the strong scent mix of musk and tobacco she could now easily recognize on his clothes. She closed her eyes, a small smile raising both corners of her full lips – it smelled good, it smelled of him… Damn Caroline Forbes – get a grip on yourself! She strengthened her upper body, taking a few silent steps to reach the door._

" _Good morning; Love!" She heard the chirpy greeting; making her start and hold her breath. "Going somewhere? Walk of shame, perhaps?" He gently mocked, raising his head on his left arm; his notorious "smirk" plastered on his lips._

" _What? Oh! You woke up…Good morning!" She promptly turned on herself; her right hand raised over her chest. "No… No; I'm not … I'm not going anywhere. That would be stupid." She shook her head, vigorously. "I'm just … I was just thirsty." She stammered and lied through her teeth; nervously combing her blond curls with her fingers._

" _Mm… The water pitcher and the glasses are on the dresser; remember sweetheart?" Klaus pointed toward the said furniture; lowering the sheet over his pelvic. "Is it me or it is hot this morning?" He played his game and moves to the perfection._

" _Silly me!" Caroline let a nervous laughter escape her lips, strolling toward the dresser; while glancing at his half naked form lying on the bed, the sheet revealing more that it was hiding … Damn him and his seduction tactics! "Mm… It's good!" She drank a few sips, glancing at his v-line from the corner of her eyes._

" _You're wearing my t-shit." He commented, his fiery eyes sliding on the length of her bare legs. "I like when you're wearing my clothes, Caroline; I'll smell the scent of you all day after."_

" _Mm…" She moaned, swallowing a last sip; before wiping her mouth with the back of her right hand. "I… I'll go brush my teeth now." She informed, speeding toward the adjacent bathroom._

" _So, you brought your toothbrush with you last night then?" He winked, playfully, pushing the sheet at the foot of the bed; while revealing himself in all his glory._

" _What? No … I…" She turned on herself to explain; only to gasp, blush, and avert her eyes. "I forgot one … So I guess; I'll need to go to my own bedroom to brush my teeth then."_

" _There's a new one for you in "my" bathroom; Love. In the right drawer, you'll find it – it's wrapped." He replied, keeping his laughter at bay; enjoying her discomfort more that he could explain. "Or you could always take mine? It's not like we did not share everything else, would you say?"_

" _No, the new one is fine… Good then!" She shook one finger in the air, swirling on herself like a top; before rushing into the bathroom._

 _DAMN HIM! She grabbed the edge of the vanity, closing her eyes and lowering her head to catch a breath; before jumping out of her skin at the subtle creak of the door._

" _Did you find it?" Klaus asked; leaning his right arm on the arch – still as naked at the day he was born._

" _Yes… I got it… See?!" Caroline rose the said package in her right hand; before seeing him pass behind her in the mirror. "What are you doing?" She asked; dumbfounded._

" _Oh… I need to pee." The hybrid shrugged; raising the toilet cover. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"_

" _You would pee in front of me?" Caroline exclaimed, in shock._

" _Yah, I would. We got a lot closer the past few days, Caroline – you saw pretty much every inch of me; so I figure that it wouldn't bother you much." He winked playfully in her direction. "Why? Stefan wasn't peeing in front of you?" He questioned, doing his business._

" _No he wasn't peeing in front of me!" She lashed out, stomping her feet on the floor; both closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body._

" _Seriously? I guess your relationship wasn't that strong then?" He flushed, turning on himself to face her anger; a large smirk plastered on his face._

" _Oh you! You knew I was trying to get out … and … You … You are doing all of this on purpose?" She pointed a finger at his bulged chest; before slowly lowering her eyes toward his private parts. "Could you just?" She blushed._

" _Haven't we played cat and mouse long enough, Love? It's been years for fuck sake!" Klaus questioned; having the decency to wrap a body towel around his waist. "When I fuck you, you beg for more; and in those times, you are truly mine. But the minute you woke up ... You're detached … gone somewhere where I'm not welcomed and don't belong!"_

" _Thank you… I mean for the towel." She nodded. "And … And, I don't know what you're talking about?"_

" _Yes, you do! The walk of shame, really; Caroline? How many times do we need to sleep together for you to accept the inevitable between us that you couldn't accept so many times before?" Klaus mumbled, under clenched teeth. "It worked the time we did it in the forest; but now it's getting a bit old."_

" _Klaus, please… It's not because we … We have slept in the same bed a few times that we belong together." She replied; nervously rubbing her hands. "I wouldn't know where to start … I wouldn't know how to be … How to be the "girlfriend" of the most powerful hybrid in the world … I'm just me… Caroline Forbes … I'm … I'm nothing … I mean…"_

" _What did Salvatore did to you?" He took a step forward to reach her standing position; cupping her face in both hands. "What did all these weak men did to you in the past for you to think so low of yourself; Love?" He questioned, more. "I fancied you for so long now; and you know that, right? And that is because you're "everything" – not nothing!"_

" _I'm scared … I don't know how to do this?" Caroline responded, closing her eyes; while swallowing a lump in her throat. "What if we are doomed?"_

" _Do you want to try to be with me?" Klaus whispered; lowering his head to bless her parted lips of a soft kiss._

" _Yes." She responded, while surprising herself; before slowly reopening her eyelids to meet his ardent gaze._

" _Good answer, Forbes!" He grinned; before crashing his lips back on hers._

* * *

 _What has she done? What would happen now? For certain it wasn't one of her brightest ideas up-to-date to have slept with Kai the past night. But … Bonnie Bennett was willing to take the entire responsibility on her shoulders this time around._

 _She reached for her toothbrush that was placed in a goblet on the vanity of their shared bathroom. She spread a small amount of the toothpaste on the bristles; her hands shaking on this simple gesture. She finally dropped her hand holding the brush and toothpaste on the counter; only to close her eyes and drop her head down her chest to regain her calm._

 _She had wanted this with all of her heart, body and soul. She had wanted him so much! And lying in the bed tucked in his arms after they had fucked like wild animals had been even better than the actual sexual act in itself – which was driving her crazy! Of course it was easier to lie to herself by pretending that being with him would grant her the chance to feel the twins near her. And though it was a big part of the truth, it was still a way she had found to hide the truth. The truth being that she had wanted to have wild sex with Kai Parker – the psychopath father of her twins!_

 _And now what? What that single admission would make or her? As crazy as he was? Or is it that she truly felt he could change?_

" _May I Bon-Bon?" She heard the soft whisper near her right ear; before feeling his lips grace the right side of her neck and soft skin of her shoulder of a few goosebumps._

" _What?" She startled; raising her head and opening her eyes to meet his dark gaze in the bathroom mirror._

" _May I take the toothbrush?" Kai winked playfully; before grabbing the said object from her hand only to start brushing his teeth with it._

" _That is my toothbrush, Kai!" Bonnie twisted her upper body to stare at him._

 _Oh gosh, He was even sexier at sunrise! She couldn't do without noticing, slowly sliding her fiery sight from his tangled hair, downward on his bulged naked chest, to finally stare at his "V" line showing above the elastic of his P.J. pants. She averted her eyes, her cheeks showing a bright color of red the moment she noticed the obvious hard-on showing below his elastic ban._

" _Morning erection; I can't do much about it." He read her mind, winking._

" _But you could do something about being so blunt?" Bonnie suggested; crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Could you?"_

" _Well… What would be the fun then?" He shrugged, lowering his head to bless her cheek of a sweet kiss. "I love seeing you turn red, Bonnie; it means my charm is working on you."_

" _You do realize that must of the time I turn "red", it's because you're simply disgusting to me?" She arched her eyebrows, meeting his fiery sight in the mirror._

" _Said the woman who fucked me like an animal all night." Kai replied; grinning. "So, what is the big deal about sharing a toothbrush?" He shrugged, brushing his teeth and tongue hard with the bristles; while taking a look at himself in the mirror, before grabbing the goblet to rinse his mouth with water._

" _Well, it's mine and it is not hygienic; Kai!" She protested vehemently, before hearing him burst into laughter._

" _You're adorable, you know that?" He stroke the tip of her nose with his finger. "I don't know what is the big deal about sharing a toothbrush, after all we shared body fluids all night, when I had my mouth between your…"_

" _STOP IT!" Bonnie snatched his lips close; pinching them with her fingers._

" _And…when you had your mouth on…" He mumbled, between his closed lips._

" _Shut up Kai!" She snapped, releasing her grip on him; before turning on her heels to leave the bathroom._

" _Oh come on, Bonnie! Where's your sense of bloody humor?" Kai questioned, grabbing a hand towel to wipe his mouth; before rushing out._

" _Obviously, I've lost it the day I met you!" Bonnie replied; grabbing the sheet to make the bed._

" _You know there are maids for this?" He suggested; leaning his upper body on the dresser, arms crossed over his bulged chest._

" _What am I supposed to do with a boy like you?" Bonnie dropped the sheet, sighing loudly._

" _Well; I don't know … You certainly seemed to know what to do with me last night." He shrugged, teaser._

 _She closed her eyes to count to ten to regain her calm._

" _Right! I see…" Kai lost his smile; swallowing a lump in his throat. "We're back at square one!"_

" _No; we're not!" Bonnie shook her head. "It's just …"_

" _Is it because of Kol Mikaelson?" Kai asked, dryly._

" _What? Where is this even coming from?" Bonnie exclaimed, dumbstruck._

" _Were you attracted to him?" Kai questioned, more; his sight narrowed on her. "Did you sleep with him?"_

" _What? Of course not! I… I saw him maybe… maybe a hand full of times in my entire life." Bonnie stammered, nervously._

" _But you find him handsome, do you?" Kai started pacing back and forth; a forbidden finger pointed in her direction._

" _Oh my God, you're jealous of Kol Mikaelson?" Bonnie realized, mouth opened; before bursting into laughter._

" _And you find this hilarious?" Kai hold his pacing; both closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body._

" _No… No… I'm sorry." Bonnie shook her head, biting her bottom lip to help her held her laughter at bay. "I … I guess in a pure aesthetically way … He's pleasant to the eyes." She shrugged._

" _So; you're attracted to him?" He shorten the space between them; his fiery stare meeting hers._

" _No! He's an asshole … The worst kind you could find." Bonnie replied, truthful._

" _See! That's why I'm worry… He could easily snapped you from underneath me." Kai shared his worries. "You're attracted to bad boys!"_

" _No I'm certainly not!" Bonnie objected, vehemently. "Listen Kai; I don't know … I don't know how to do this?" She admitted, abruptly, changing the subject; while shaking her head and losing her smile._

" _What?" Kai wondered, frowning._

" _Be with you … I … We have so much bad blood between us and … I hated you so damn much for what you did to me…I don't know how to make this work between us, how to be your girlfriend… I don't know, Kai?" Bonnie confessed, humbly; nervously rubbing her hands together. "I'm afraid it's going to turn ugly between us."_

" _What did you just say?" He grabbed her face with both hands; a large smile spreading on his full lips. "You want to be my girlfriend? So, that would mean that I would … I would be your lover… You boyfriend?"_

" _It's "us" we're talking about; I don't even know how we could label what is happening between us?" Bonnie closed her eyes; heartbeat rising in speed in her chest._

" _Thank you … Thank you … Thank you…" Kai repeated; his lips gracing her eyes, cheeks and lips. "I love you Bonnie Bennett… And I promise it won't turn ugly between us, you 'll see … You won't regret this!"_

* * *

 _Kai went down the interior veranda stairs, whistling like a chaffinch. He hasn't quite yet won the war against that strong head Bonnie Bennett, but … He had certainly won a big battle against her. As of now, his "girl" would grant the "jerk that he was" the chance to prove himself to her. He was finally stepping into the official "boyfriend" territory. That was way more than he could have asked for the time being. It was worth a try, and he was worth the chance to start over. To prove to her and the twins that he was worthy to be a father and a dedicated lover; even if his own father had always thought otherwise. To Joshua Parka he had always been considered the black sheep of the family, the nuisance that had to be put away, the devil incarnated; someone who had no redemption inside of him. Now, it was finally time to prove him wrong, to prove the entire world wrong!_

 _It literally took him by surprise the minute he felt two strong hands grab him by the collar of his t-shirt at the exact minute his feet touched the veranda ground; only to be hardly pushed, his body hitting several pieces of furniture, long before his back could hit the brick wall._

" _This time around son, I won't send you to a parallel world of misery; instead I'll kill you with my bare hands and let you rot for eternity in hell!" Joshua Parker - in the living flesh – threatened; with both of his hands squeezing his son's throat._

" _Fuck! What are you doing here, Father?" Kai exclaimed, while opening his eyes widely at the sight of his father. He placed both of his hands around his father's wrists in hope of pushing him at arm length. Unfortunately for the hybrid/warlock his father seemed to have gained a lot of power in his re-born living form._

" _I'm here to kill you the right way this time around!" Joshua spat, angrily; redness filling his face. "I'll avenge your brother and sisters this way, and the entire coven."_

" _I… I… I doubt that old man!" Kai tried to articulate; not so sure of his own say._

" _What's going on? Where is this noise coming from?" Caroline asked, after hearing the downstairs upheaval; running on Klaus's heels in the upstairs corridor._

" _I can only presume the worst, Caroline. And I truly hope that my sister was wise enough to not reopen the damn spirits gate without our knowledge, if not … Let's just hope her protective spell will not send us directly into our deaths!" Klaus mumbled, under clenched teeth; taking a turn to descend the stairs._

" _What's going on?" Bonnie rushed in the stairs to follow them; before taking-in the wreckage in front of her eyes. "Oh my God, what is happening here?"_

" _Klaus!" The strangled call came in low octaves._

" _Oh my God… Look Klaus!" Caroline exclaimed, dumbstruck; pointing toward the back wall._

" _Mister Parker, Please … You … You need to listen to me… I beg of you?" Bonnie Bennett approached the re-born leader of the Gemini Coven; both opened palms rose in an opened prayer for him to listen to her silent plea to spare Kai._

" _Bonnie Bennett?" Joshua exclaimed, dumbstruck. "What are you doing here? Please don't tell me that my son abused you once more?"_

" _No… He…" Bonnie tried to articulate, biting her bottom lip nervously; while not knowing where to begin, before turning her gaze toward Caroline and Klaus._

" _She's fine… Really. Kai did not hurt her." Caroline spoke the half-truth, shaking her head; while nervously rubbing both hands together. "You came back to life, Mister Parker… Yay!"_

" _Caroline Forbes? I thought you had find your death the day my Josephine… I mean the day my precious daughter was supposed to get married to Alaric? You knew she was pregnant?" He questioned._

" _Yes, of course I knew." Caroline nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat._

" _She was so happy… Before this sociopath decided to kill his own sister!" He growled, loudly, tightening his grip on his son._

" _Hey… I need some help here?" Kai begged Klaus for mercy; not being able to move the strong grip of his father' hands on his throat._

" _Let him go." Klaus ordered, calmly; his eyes narrowed on the coven leader._

" _Who are you?" Joshua questioned, breathless. "Why do you think you have a say in this?"_

" _I'm Klaus Mikaelson, and you Joshua Parker, you got inside my home without an invitation; as oppose to your son who's my guest." Klaus responded. "Therefore, you'll do as I say or you'll leave."_

" _You're one of the original vampires, aren't you? Well, you should rethink your choice of attendance, Mister the Hybrid; but then again you're not better than this scum bag!" Joshua replied, dryly._

" _You've heard of me? Perfect!" Klaus grinned, evilly. "So you know that I won't have any problem sending you back to the afterlife if you're not cooperating."_

" _Maybe you and I we could have a little chit-chat after I get rid of him?" Joshua suggested, lethal._

" _Charming father you have." Klaus teased Kai._

" _As… As charming as … as your step-dad I'm sure." Kai managed to articulate; between in-takes of air._

" _Please, Mister Parker… I beg of you. Things have changed since… I mean… Since you parted from this world. I was the one who carried the next generation of Geminin Twins in my wombs." Bonnie confessed, in a single breath._

" _What do you mean by that?" Joshua questioned, in shock. "For you to conceive the next generation of twins that would mean… What have you done to her?" he turned his head toward his son, once more; squeezing his throat harder._

" _Please stop! I know you're mad at him, but you have a big part of responsibility in his entire outcome!" Bonnie busted, angrily. "Kai has made tremendous and horrific errors; but as opposed to you, he would never send his own flesh and blood to a past parallel world – only to have this sick twisted pleasure to see them suffer!"_

 _Joshua Parker's grip loosened around Kai's throat, a glimpse of regret showing in his eyes; before her could feel himself being projected toward the opposite side of the veranda by one of Freya's spell. She had just rushed inside the second she had heard the general commotion._

" _What took you so long, sister?" Klaus spat, angrily. "And furthermore, why wasn't I informed the spirits gate had been reopened?" He questioned, dryly; helping Kai rise back on his legs with the help of Bonnie._

" _Davina wanted… I mean …. We… We tried to bring back Kol and …" She stammered, nervously; avoiding his fiery stare. "I guess the gate reopened as well at that time."_

" _Are you out of your freaking mind, Freya? Do you realize that your protection spell did not work?" Klaus busted, closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body. "You never thought even for a second that we needed to know about this?"_

" _I'm… I'm sorry … I don't know… I don't know what I thought." Freya stammered, nervously. "As for the spell; there must be a loophole or something."_

" _A damn loophole that could have killed me!" Kai spat, angrily; rubbing the red marks left on his neck._

" _It's not like you're immortal or anything so… Stop complaining!" Freya replied, dryly; arms crossed over her chest._

" _Who are you?" Joshua Parker asked, while raising back on his feet, himself._

" _My name is Freya Mikaelson; I'm a witch and the one who reopened the gate of the spirits world." She informed, with a single nod. "That is why you're back to the living."_

" _And why would you have done that?" Joshua questioned more. "As a witch; don't you know there could be serious loopholes linked to that kind of spell?"_

" _I did it because "we" didn't have any other choices but to bring back help from deceived members our respective families." She responded, avoiding Klaus's glance. "Believe me, if another solution would have come to me; I would have gladly take it."_

" _Why would you need "us" to come back?" Joshua wondered._

" _Someone has taken the twins from me and Kai; and … Klaus daughter has been kidnapped as well." Bonnie explained, evasively; tears filling her eyes._

" _Someone took the next generation of Gemini Twins?" Joshua exclaimed, in horror. "And you had nothing to do with that?" He turned his gaze toward his son._

" _No!" Kai shook his head. "And I know it's a concept you are not ready to embrace."_

" _Klaus!" Elijah's loud call echoed inside the interior veranda; making them turner their heads in unison at the impromptu arrival._

" _Oh my God, Elijah; what happened to Camille?" Caroline exclaimed, dumbstruck by the sudden appearance of the Original carrying the unconscious female victim in his arms._

" _Lie her down on the couch!" Klaus ordered himself, rushing by his brother side, before throwing a few cushions away to help lie Camille in a comfortable position. "Talk to me brother?!" Klaus mumbled, angrily; between clenched teeth, pushing a few strands of Camille's hair away from her forehead. "What has he done to her? Where are Hope and the twins? What about Hayley?"_

" _The bastard…" Elijah mumbled, between clenched teeth; while starting to pace back and forth, before passing a shaky hand through his tangled hair. "She's in transition, brother."_

" _What do you fucking mean by: She is in transition?" Klaus exploded, raising on both legs to stare at his brother._

" _Who is she? One of your last victim I suppose?" Joshua busted, his angry gaze narrowed on his son._

" _See? He's not embracing the concept!" Kai addressed himself to Bonnie; who rolled her eyes. "You wish that was the truth, don't you father?" He then lashed out; pointing a finger toward the eldest of the coven. "You wish that I was responsible for all the sufferance in this world?"_

" _Mister Parker… Kai is not responsible for this, or for the kidnapping of the twins and Klaus's daughter." Bonnie shook her head; grabbing Joshua's upper arm to held him immobile. "A man named Arian Sato is … Or if you prefer: Shinichi."_

" _Shinichi? You must be wrong!" The leader of the Coven shook his head; not believing that hearing the man's name was even possible._

" _You've known of him?" Freya questioned, curious._

" _He's an ancient kitsune." Joshua nodded, in agreement. "Kitsunes have been put on this earth to create harmony between species."_

" _Well; we weren't aware that "harmony", as for Mister Sato meant kidnapping innocent children." Kai mumbled, under clenched teeth._

" _Who's he?" Elijah questioned Klaus; nodding in Joshua's direction._

" _Believe or not … That man is Kai's father; the leader of the Gemini Coven." Klaus announced, unceremoniously; while shrugging._

" _How it this even possible? How is he here now?" Elijah shook his head, in disbelief. "Freya what did you do?"_

" _What did I do; Elijah? Well, I did what we all have agreed to do… That is what I did!" She spat back._

" _Freya! This spell had too many repercussions attached to it; you needed to wait!" Elijah busted._

" _Well; I did not wait!" Freya replied, angrily. "And now he's here… And others will probably shortly arrived as well." She added. "Did you wait for us all to go on a secret mission to Arian's mansion to bring them all back? Did you ask? No! So live with it, Elijah! Instead of lashing out at me … Take care of Camille!"_

" _How can I help too?" Caroline questioned, her eyes meeting Klaus's._

" _She won't accept this … She was turned against her own wishes by a crazy lunatic." He responded; sighing loudly._

" _I'll help her … I'll be there for her to …" Elijah proposed; lowering his head to catch a break. "I'll be there to help her with her transition. I won't allow her to die."_

" _Tell me something … For the time that I'll be here; because I'm almost certain my time back in the living is limited, what can I do to help my grandchildren?" Joshua inquired, glancing at Freya._

" _We're hoping to have more knowledge about Shinichi to defeat him. Anything that you could bring to the table would be appreciated." Freya suggested. "But if you raise a single finger to hurt any of us, Mister Parker; I'll send you back in a heartbeat before your time."_

" _I can do that." Joshua agreed to her terms; before adding in a dryer tone, while pointing in Kai's direction. "If you keep this sociopath away from me."_

" _Fine by me!" Kai spat back. "It's not like I want you in my close circle either!"_

* * *

 _Lucien Castle crossed the threshold of his penthouse bedroom suite; carrying a glass of Scotch in his right hand._

" _Drink; it'll do you good." He suggested to a shaken Freya; burying the glass in her cold hands. "It'll warm you for sure."_

" _When did you dress me?" She lowered her eyes on the navy blue silk pajama top she was wearing; before averting her eyes to the matching bottom he was himself wearing._

" _You were sobbing so much, and then you started shivering; you weren't paying much attention of what I was doing. So, I did what any gentleman would do in my present position." He shrugged, taking a sitting position near her own at the foot of the bed._

" _Well… You certainly miss your chance to take advantage of me; Lucien Castle." She commented, sarcastically; before gulping the entirety of the amber liquid._

" _There wasn't and there'll never be a need for me to take advantage of you, Freya Mikaelson; and you know it." Lucien replied; gently pulling the glass from her shaking hands before lowering it on the wooden floor._

" _Everything is my fault; it's entirely me who created this turn of events." She grabbed two hands full of her tangled hair; lowering her head on her lap._

" _Freya Mikaelson that is a load of bullshit you're telling yourself to make you feel better at night!" Lucien shook his head, a dry laughter escaping his lips._

" _Do you seriously believe that I've enjoyed the turn of events of this day? You think I don't feel responsible for all of it? Were you even listening to everything I've told you that had happened?" Freya busted; tears filling her eyes. "Well; you sadly mistaking; Lucien Castle!"_

" _Yes, I did listen to everything, and no I don't think you're responsible. I think that you're blaming yourself because it is easier for you than blaming the ones you love; Freya. This day wasn't your fault; it was simply what was supposed to happen after choices were made. And majority of these choices weren't even about you." He turned his head to stare into her sparkling eyes; slowly sliding his fiery sight from her face, downward on the neckline of the P.J. top she was wearing, before ending his exploration on her long bare legs. "And I think you look sexy as hell in my P.J. top." He winked, playfully; making her burst into laughter._

" _Oh my God! And to say that I've come here to get away from all of this, of all places." She lowered her red cheeks away from his inquiring sight; while tracing small circles on the satin bedspread. "You have a thing for silk, don't you?"_

" _I have a thing for everything and anything that is sensual. And you, my dear; you're very sexy and sensual." He complimented her. "And I have this uncontrollable urge to make you forget this day by making passionate love to you… if you let me?" He asked, in a low, sensual whisper._

" _Right." She blushed, slightly; lowering her head. "It's not like I could scold you for wanting it; after all I'm in your bedroom suite, and I'm wearing your P.J. top." She concluded, mostly to herself. "I basically throw myself at you."_

" _To be fair I was the one who dressed you of my P.J. top; but I have to agree … You definitely threw yourself at me." He teased, smiling; triggering her laughter once more._

" _I still don't trust you Lucien Castle; and I don't think that I ever will." Freya commented; slowly rising on her legs. "Where are my things?"_

" _Yes, but you can't deny that you want me, Freya Mikaelson; can't you? And I believe we're progressing nicely in our relationship." He replied, impertinent. "They are on the chair at your right; as for your boots they are still in the living room."_

" _I … I should go." She informed him, nervously, while grabbing her clothes and handbag; before holding her walk underneath the bedroom arch door._

" _Or you could stay and sleep in my bed, with me; while I'll remain the perfect gentleman by your side?" He suggested raising on his legs; before pushing the bedspread at the foot of the bed, only to lay down on the silk sheet, patting the mattress as an explicit invitation. "I took a shower, I smell divine; I promise … Scout honor!"_

" _Is this supposed to be an incentive way to make me stay or to make me run as fast as I can." Freya questioned; turning her head to take a glance at him._

" _What do you think?" He asked, himself; patting the mattress one additional time._

 _Freya nodded, one additional time, a shy smile blessing her pink lips; before crossing the threshold to disappear from his sight._

 _Lucien sighed loudly, lowering his head on the pillow before turning his upper body to the right to close the nightstand lamp; before hearing the crumpling of the sheet._

" _What took you so long, Princess?" He grinned, spooning Freya; his right arm encircling her waist, with his chin tugged in the hollow of her shoulder._

" _You make one wrong move during the night and you'll be missing an important part of your anatomy; do you hear me?" Freya threatened him._

" _Crystal clear." He nodded, small laughter escaping his throat. "But it would be a shame though… Now that you have seen how perfectly shaped that part of my anatomy truly is."_

" _Go to sleep, Lucien!" She nudged him in the ribs; holding her laughter at bay._

" _There's just one thing that is strange to me?" Lucien frowned; wrinkling his nose._

" _What is that?" Freya turned to glance into his dark eyes._

" _Well… I'm surprised that the first spirit who regained his life and showed up at your doorsteps was Joshua Parker, Kai's father and not your own?" Lucien shared his thoughts, shrugging. "I guess it was supposed to be him?"_

" _I know … It's kind of a surprised me too." Freya replied; replacing her head to her pillow, tugged in Lucien's arms. "Maybe Mikael Mikaelson don't want to come back?"_

* * *

 _It's an almost none perceivable noise that had awake him up. Klaus Mikaelson had rose on both legs, promptly grabbing a pair of jeans that had been left on a nearby armchair before walking through the corridor leading him directly to his study room._

 _Many centuries on this earth had awaken the animal instinct in him; and it was rare that he did not felt the danger before the others. His brother Elijah acted as the vigilante at Camille's bedside tonight, and that would explain why he wasn't walking by his side at the present moment._

 _While approaching the room he could distinctively hear two men pushing each other around on the furniture, as well as the growling and swearing through the tick wooden door._

 _He finally grabbed the door handle opening the latter with a single hard push before standing speechless in front of the two uninvited guests, who had obviously came back from the spirits world._

" _Here he is!" One of the two mumbled, angrily, between clenched teeth. "Your beloved son and my bastard one!"_

" _Mikael!" Klaus exclaimed, dumbstruck; before turning his head toward the other assailant. "Ansel…"_

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this tenth chapter, titled:_ _ **"A hell of a day!"**_ _from this_ _ **"Battle of the species"**_ _fiction, guys._

 _I had promised myself that I would at least try my damn best to update a very long chapter before Christmas, and I am happy that I did. I just hope you enjoyed it?_

 _ **I take this opportunity to wish the happiest of all Holidays to the Bonkai and Klaroline readers,**_

 _ **Frosted kisses and warm hugs!**_

 _ **Lovely Vero**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

 _ **If I have forgotten anyone, it wasn't intended.**_

* * *

 _ **Guest:**_ _You're too kind! Sincerely I am far from being a Genius but … I adore writing, I truly like evading myself into this fantasy world and creating my own version related to these pairings. Thank you for your kind words though, it goes directly to my heart._


	11. Writer's note

Dear readers;

This is not easy for me to write, so be indulgent with me, please. I know that I will probably be criticized because it's human nature, but at this point … And for me to reach it, it takes a lot… I don't care.

I'll try to make it as truthful, short and precise as possible to not over-do-it.

First, I want to thank you for six years of giving me the chance to explore this wonderful world of fan fiction, while firstly writing in the TVD fandom, soon followed by Kalijah, Klaroline and Kennett (BONKAI) in multi-ships stories.

I literally discovered myself through these wonderful years of writing, while exploring my imagination, giving the chance to understand others while understanding myself.

This said, the past two years I've given so much of myself into my writing that I come to the realization that I had become truly sad for the little encouragement I received in return.

Not to bother you with my private-personal life, but I've lost a parent a year ago, since then I took care of my elderly mother, I also have a demanding job, and near 13 hours of commute by bus and metro by week (I'm just stipulation the facts of my life – Please don't take it as me showing off myself).

The past year I realized the high amount of readers I have (truly… It is always taking me by surprise). I will not put a number that is so beside the point. The point is that after a week of pure exhaustion because of my work and commute, and obligations, **my first thought is always to the readers and my stories** and I feel I have receive nothing in return (and please don't think I'm fishing for a high amount or reviews but there's a certain respect of myself that I need to keep).

Unfortunately, even today I looked at the number of readers again that I had in January versus the amount of those who contacted me, or left me a message, or a review … And I literally started crying. I come to the realization of my own worth versus how little it seems it mattered to encourage the fan fic writer. And at the moment, it feels that all the effort I gave to write the best stories that I could have, has been taken for granted.

For the small group (and you perfectly know who you are!) who were my ROCK the past year, who continue to encourage me… You were the main reason I continue to write, and force myself to not be so depressed and to not give up.

So I decided to stop the multi-fandoms fictions (at the moment it is: "TPOL – The Legend Sequel" and "Battle of the Species"). I will finish FIREBALL as a gift to myself (because this short amount of chapters fiction is lifting up my mood), and also as a gift to ALL of those who encouraged me chapter after chapter (again I won't make a list of user names – you know who you are).

I will probably continue writing inside a very small fandom that will make me feel more appreciated in the long run.

I want to say thank you to all who truly saw my true writer soul and who understood who I truly was.

On these last words …. Lovely Vero is out …

I wish you all the best of happiness!


End file.
